Fuego Rojo
by Riswe
Summary: Reto smut 69 para Ron Weasley. Porque Rowling se dejó la mejor parte. Contiene LEMON. Cap 23: No sabes lo que te puedes encontrar al abrir una puerta.
1. 60 ENEMIGOS

_Este fic es la respuesta al reto smut69, es para mayores de 18 años, contiene Lemon y lenguaje adulto. Algunos capítulos tendrán slash aunque siempre avisaré antes para que no leas si no te gusta. Si algo de esto no te agrada no leas, y si lo haces gracias por leer y espero que sea de tu agrado._

_Los capítulos no tienen relación y las parejas serán diferentes así que si este no te gusta el próximo puede que lo haga. Lo único que tendrán en común será a Ron Weasley ya que el reto es sobre él._

_Este capítulo contiene SLASH._

**RETO 60: ENEMIGOS**

Aunque Ron no quisiera decírselo a Harry porque ya tenía bastante encima, él también estaba preocupado por Malfoy; quería saber que era lo que hacía en la sala de los menesteres todos los días. Pero él no era de los que se quedaban mirando sin hacer nada. Así que decidió esperarlo un día después de la ronda de prefectos, como ahora la hacía solo ya que Hermione no le hablaba desde que empezó a salir con Lavender no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie. Se escondió en un rincón en las sombras del pasillo y esperó, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Malfoy tendría que salir, y entonces lo cogería y le demostraría quien era Ron Weasley.

Una hora después, empezaba a dudar que estuviera dentro de la habitación, estaba cansado de esperar y eso no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Hasta que un rato después apareció una puerta en el pasillo; Ron sonrió, con un gesto más parecido a la sonrisa del Slytherin que a la suya propia y lo siguió hasta que pasó por un pasillo lo suficiente apartado y oscuro como para que no pasara nadie en toda la noche.

-Malfoy –Draco se giró sorprendido por un instante, tenía el rostro pálido y ojeroso, pero rápidamente se compuso para poner su típico gesto de superioridad.

-¿Ahora me acosas Comadreja?

-¿Qué coño escondes en esa habitación, hurón? –Los dos se miraron desafiantes, Draco alzó más la barbilla y Ron hinchó el pecho, cuadrando los hombros, pareciendo aún más grande de lo que era.

-Eso no le importa a una mierda como tú. ¿Y qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿Potty ya no te hace de niñera, o te has escapado? –Draco siseaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo mientras se acercaba despacio al pelirrojo.

-No me hace falta nadie para partirte la cara, si hasta Hermione fue capaz de hacerlo –Draco se acercó a encararlo furioso quedándose a un paso de él.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo que mendigar para poder comer, estúpida comadreja.

-Oh, sí. Es mejor ser un estúpido hurón botador mortifago capaz de matar hasta a su madre para que su "señor" lo tenga en cuenta –Sus narices casi se chocaban de lo cerca que se encontraban, Draco de puntillas intentando parecer más alto, con unas miradas desprendiendo tal furia que hubiera acobardado al mismísimo Voldemort.

Un chispazo hubo en sus miradas, puede que fuera la tensión acumulada durante tantos años de peleas pero en un segundo estaban mirándose a punto de matarse y al siguiente Draco había acortado la distancia entre ellos y lo besaba de manera furiosa, cómo nunca había besado a nadie y cómo nunca más lo haría. Ron no se apartó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, sino que le devolvió el beso más furiosamente todavía. Se acercaron poco a poco 

hasta apoyarse la espalda del pelirrojo contra una pared, luchando cada uno por llevar el control de la batalla que llevaban sus lenguas en ese inesperado beso. Draco lo cogió por la nuca para acercarlo más a él apretando su cuerpo contra la pared, mientras Ron le despeinaba el pelo poniéndoselo de punta. Ron giró sobre sí mismo dejando ahora a Draco atrapado y frotó su endurecida entrepierna contra la del rubio que también se encontraba en ese estado, ahogando gemidos de ambos que se escapaban entre los labios enrojecidos por el beso interminable que se estaban dando. La excitación de ambos crecía peligrosamente mientras se restregaban de forma lasciva. Draco no pudo soportarlo más y metió su mano por dentro del pantalón del pelirrojo y la cerró sobre su erección pajeándolo fuertemente mientras notaba como a Ron le temblaban las piernas y gemía contra su boca; Ron se sobrepuso rápidamente y lo imitó, masturbándolo de la misma forma endiablada que el rubio estaba utilizando con él. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie pasara cerca pues sus gemidos los habrían alertado aunque la mayoría hubiera pensado que veía visiones si los hubiera encontrado de esa manera. Al ritmo al que se tocaban no aguantaron mucho el orgasmo, corriéndose en pocos minutos prácticamente a la vez. Cada uno gimiendo el nombre del otro, siendo por una vez Ron y Draco en vez de Malfoy y Weasley.

Cuando lograron volver a respirar, se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y de lo que acababan de hacer. Sacaron rápidamente la mano de dentro del pantalón del otro notando cómo estas estaban manchadas de su semilla y se arreglaron la ropa mientras miraban al suelo, avergonzados. Ron con las orejas rojas y Draco con un rubor nada propio de él en las mejillas. Se miraron una última vez, en un acuerdo tácito de que nunca se lo dirían a nadie, bajo ningún concepto. Y se marcharon cada uno por un pasillo, uno hacía las mazmorras y el otro hacía la torre. Nunca nadie sospechó nada, ellos no cambiaron su forma de comportarse y cumplieron su palabra, quedando sólo el mudo pasillo de testigo de su apasionado encuentro.

Cada uno siguió con su vida, formaron su familia y fueron felices; la suerte siguió de su lado, igual que aquella noche en el pasillo. Y nadie se fijó nunca que, años después cuando coincidían en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts, a Ron se le enrojecían las orejas y Draco adquiría un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

**N. de A: **_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Este reto he empezado ha escribirlo para poder cambiar un poco cuando me atasque en mi otra historia "Mágica navidad" así que no tendrá fecha de publicación, iré subiendo cuando escriba algo. Tengo muchos pensados pero sólo éste hecho. De todas formas espero no tardar mucho en subir retos nuevos; aunque si tardo significará que la otra la llevo bien, así que no hay mal que por bien no venga._

_Los retos no son sobre una pareja fija, son sobre Ron así que si queréis alguna pareja en especial con él decírmelo y veré si se me ocurre algo._


	2. 55 VOYEUR

**RETO 55: VOYEUR**

Molly Weasley estaba organizando todo para poder ir al callejón Diagon esa mañana. Arthur no había podido pedir el día libre y ella no se veía capaz de ir sola con todos sus hijos, y necesitaba comprar ya el material para Hogwarts de los tres mayores pues sólo quedaban un par de semanas para que tuvieran que marchar. Percy dijo que él tenía que ir pues quería elegir que plumas le venían mejor para su segundo curso y, aunque los demás no parecían muy interesados en ir, Molly no se fiaba de dejarlos solos.

-Mira mamá, que te parece si yo me llevo a Fred, George y Ron a jugar al quidditch a la colina y así no te tienes que preocupar de nosotros. –Los tres pequeños asintieron fervientemente, preferían mil veces antes jugar a quidditch que aguantar a Percy presumiendo de que él iba a Hogwarts y ellos todavía no.

Molly meditó un momento la propuesta de Charly, pareciéndole la mejor opción, después de todo cuando Fred y George estaban más tranquilos era jugando a quidditch y así no habría problema de que le pasara algo a la casa.

-Bien. Ginny, tú también te vienes con nosotros –Era la que menos problemas le daría y estaba más tranquila si iba con ella –Y tú Bill, ¿te vienes?

-No, mamá. Prefiero quedarme, así acabo algunos de los deberes que me quedan –Molly asintió y fue a buscar los polvos flu mientras los otros cuatro salían corriendo a buscar las escobas. Cogió a Ginny de la mano y desapareció por la chimenea, seguida al instante por Percy.

Bill se quedó sólo en la cocina, se asomó por la ventana y comprobó que sus hermanos ya se dirigían a la colina con las escobas al hombro. Viendo que tendría unas horas de tranquilidad a solas en la casa se dirigió a la chimenea y llamó a Sarah.

Sarah era una Ravenclaw de su curso con la que llevaba saliendo varios meses pero en lo que llevaban de verano sólo se habían visto unas pocas veces y siempre en sitios públicos por lo que no habían podido estar a solas. Se sentó en una silla y esperó, hasta que una chica morena salió por la chimenea a su cocina.

Llevaban un rato jugando al quidditch cuando Charly se paró de golpe, los tres pequeños se le quedaron mirando y vieron cómo hacía una mueca y al momento se escuchó un retortijón salir de su estómago.

-Tengo que ir al baño –Voló hacia la casa seguido por los otros y aterrizó en la puerta –Esperarme aquí, no toquéis nada.

Los otros tres se quedaron revoloteando por los alrededores, hasta que Fred vio algo y se acercó despacio a la ventana de la habitación de Bill y Charly, puso cara de sorpresa y llamó a los otros dos con gestos para que se acercaran sin hacer ruido.

Volaron por debajo de la ventana hasta quedarse parados asomando sólo los ojos y que así no los vieran desde dentro. Bill y una chica morena (ellos no sabían quién era) se estaban besando encima de la cama de éste y ninguno de los dos llevaba ya camiseta.

Los tres hermanos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras la parejita se despojaba también de los pantalones mientras seguían besándose. Poco a poco se fueron incorporando en la cama hasta que la chica quedó sentada encima de Bill, y vieron cómo éste le desabrochaba el sujetador y lo quitaba comenzando al momento a besarle y lamerle los pechos mientras ella suspiraba de placer. Ron miró a cada lado y vio como Fred y George se habían quedado embelesados con la imagen.

Se despojaron de las últimas prendas que les quedaban mientras continuaba besando los pechos de la morena, quedándose desnudos. Desde fuera se tuvieron que tapar la boca para que no se oyeran las risas que les dieron por ver la erección de su hermano mayor.

La pareja se recostó de nuevo en la cama mientras seguía besándose y acariciándose por todo el cuerpo sin saber que tenían espectadores. Poco a poco ella fue bajando con sus besos hasta que llegó a la dureza del chico, la cual lamió para después introducirla en su boca haciendo que Bill cerrara los ojos y gimiera muy suavemente.

-¿¡Le esta meando en la boca!? –Ron tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas, Fred y George pusieron los ojos en blanco y le dieron un capón cada uno por un lado.

-No seas idiota, cómo la va a estar meando –Ron se sobaba la nuca dolorido, mirando enfurruñado a sus hermanos, si no era eso entonces no acababa de entender que es lo que estaba pasando, aunque los gemelos parecían ensimismados por la escena.

La chica siguió un rato hasta que Bill la subió poco a poco de vuelta y giró hasta quedar encima de ella para, a continuación, hacer él el recorrido invertido, abrir las piernas de su chica y lamer su intimidad.

-Puagg –La cara de Ron era un poema.

-Eso es…

-Asqueroso –Esta vez los gemelos pusieron la misma cara que el pequeño sin saber muy bien porque a su hermano Bill le gustaba hacer eso si a ellos se les revolvían las tripas sólo de mirarlos. Apartaron la vista y se turnaban para mirar a ver si ya había parado.

Bill dejó su trabajo, para disgusto de la chica (y alivio de los pequeños), aunque se le pasó pronto cuando el pelirrojo subió besando su piel hasta ponerse encima de ella. Desde fuera volvieron a mirar expectantes de ver lo que harían ahora. Bill entró en ella despacio, comenzando a moverse cada vez de forma más rápida mientras ninguno de los dos podía callar los gemidos que se escapaban entre sus labios.

-¿Eso duele? –Ron los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No seas tonto, cómo va a doler. –Fred lo miró como si fuera un crío que no tenía idea de nada.

-Y si no duele, ¿por qué gritan? –Ron estaba ofendido de que siempre lo trataran de idiota.

-No sé, a lo mejor sí que duele –George miró dudoso a su gemelo.

-Puede ser, yo tampoco es que lo tenga muy claro –Fred se encogió de hombros y se giraron de nuevo a la ventana, los tres con diferentes muecas oyéndolos gemir sin saber muy bien si era de placer o de dolor.

Oyeron abrirse la puerta principal y volaron rápidamente hasta Charly que salía de la casa.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Nada –Contestaron tan rápido y con tal cara de inocencia que hicieron sospechar a Charly.

-¿Seguro? –Los tres asintieron aunque no dejaron al mayor muy conforme.

-Bueno, ¿Seguimos con el partido?

-Es que ya no tenemos ganas –Eso sí que acabó de descolocar a Charly, era la primera vez que se negaban a jugar con él. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la puerta de la cocina para arreglar su escoba y los vigiló sin estar muy seguro de que no le fueran a hacer alguna trastada. Aunque para su sorpresa éstos se sentaron en un corrillo y empezaron a cuchichear.

Al rato oyó ruidos en la cocina, se asomó por la ventana y observó sorprendido como Bill se despedía de Sarah con un beso y ésta se marchaba por la chimenea. Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia sus hermanos pequeños que seguían cuchicheando alterados en un corro, hacia las escobas tiradas en un rincón en el suelo y después levantó la vista hacia la ventana de su habitación, comprendiendo en un momento que es lo que había pasado.

Se le escapó una carcajada, que hizo que Fred, George y Ron lo miraran extrañados aunque, al momento, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron hablando a lo suyo.

Charly los miraba divertido aunque decidió hacerse un apunte mentalmente: nunca llevar a una chica a casa si se encontraban sus hermanos cerca. Y tendría que asegurarse de que Bill no hubiera usado su cama.

Recogió las escobas mientras seguía sonriendo y fue a guardarlas el cobertizo; estaba seguro de que los pequeños hoy no harían nada malo, tenían bastante de lo que hablar.

**N. de A: **

_Muchísimas gracias a Alemar107, angelica malrry y fichos. Cuando subí este fic y nadie me dejó review pensé en quitarlo y no seguir subiendo (si no le gustaba a nadie no tenía sentido), pero al llegarme vuestros reviews me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir con los retos, muchas gracias si sigo es por vosotras._

_Y a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí sólo decir que gracias por leer y que espero que os haya gustado._

_Sigo diciendo que si queréis alguna pareja o situación en especial decírmelo e intentaré hacer lo que pueda._


	3. 23 ESPOSAS

_Éste capítulo contiene LEMON, y lo pongo con mayúsculas porque es el más fuerte que he escrito. También contiene lenguaje adulto y violencia._

_Así que si eres menor o no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

_Si continúas gracias por leer._

**RETO 23: ESPOSAS**

Hermione estaba nerviosa, se encontraba en una avenida de Bradford, bastante concurrida. Hacía tres años que habían terminado con Voldemort pero aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

Se arrepentía de no llevar su varita, pero como la misión era en el mundo muggle había creído conveniente no hacerlo aunque ahora se reprendía por ello. Si todo salía bien no la necesitaría pero si algo fallaba no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de allí.

Miró el reloj por décima vez en los últimos dos minutos, Ron ya debería de estar allí. Miraba disimulada un escaparate pero en realidad no podía dejar de moverse nerviosa, convencida de que algo había pasado. Seguro que habían cogido a Ron.

Vio pasar un coche de policía y se tensó, había dos agentes dentro aunque no parecían estar buscándola. Se dio la vuelta disimuladamente para que no le vieran la cara y aguantó la respiración hasta que el coche desapareció al girar una calle.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, y Hermione se mordía el labio desesperada. No sabía si algo había salido mal y, por lo tanto, si debía irse o quedarse.

Se puso de puntillas y buscó entre toda la gente algún rastro de su novio, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Un coche de policía dobló por la calle anterior y Hermione se paralizó. Éste avanzó hacia su dirección, despacio. Iba sólo un agente dentro. Tragó en seco cuando lo vio aminorar la velocidad cuando llegaba a su posición.

Hermione no lo dudó, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Oyó acelerar el coche pero decidió no mirar y seguir hacia delante, gastando todas sus energías para que no la cogiera.

Chocó con la gente, que se iba apartando a su paso cuando la veían correr. La turbó comprobar que se había convertido en el centro de atención de toda la avenida.

Se agarró el costado, intentando calmar un poco el flato que tenía. Estaba agotada y sólo llevaba corriendo un par de minutos, pero nunca había tenido costumbre de hacer deporte y notaba como sus piernas no darían mucho más de sí.

Llegó al cruce con la siguiente calle y cuando se disponía a pasar el coche de policía se cruzó, parando justo delante de ella. Hermione frenó de golpe, trastabillando un poco y se dio la vuelta intentando huir por donde había venido.

Había avanzado un par de metros cuando la placaron. No llegó a caer pero el policía la aprisionó contra la pared, le sujetó las manos en la espalda y le puso unas esposas.

Cogiéndole por éstas la empujó en dirección al coche, guiándola entre la multitud que ahora la observaba. Era toda una novedad ver una detención en directo y nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Agachó la cabeza avergonzada, esperaba que no hubiera nadie que la conociera cerca. Aunque los cuchicheos iban creciendo a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron al coche, la apoyó contra una de las puertas y comenzó a cachearla. Primero por los costados, bajando a sus piernas, las cuales le obligó a separar. Hermione estaba completamente colorada, muy avergonzada de pasar por eso en mitad de la calle, delante de tanta gente. Las manos llegaron casi hasta su entrepierna pero, sin llegar a tocarla, pasaron a su cadera.

Suspiró derrotada cuando el policía tocó un bulto en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones vaqueros y metió su mano en él. Sacando una navaja.

Había sido parte del plan pero se reprendió por no haberla tirado cuando vio la mirada acusadora de la gente. Si llevaba un arma era culpable, daba igual para que la quisiera.

-Vaya, vaya. Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas. Incluyendo la razón por la que corrías tanto.

El policía abrió una de las puertas traseras y de metió de un empujón en el asiento, dejándola de rodillas con la cara pegada a la tapicería, sin ni siquiera molestarse en sentarla bien.

Cuando arrancó el coche, se golpeó con la reja que separaba con la parte delantera del vehículo. Intentó incorporarse pero todavía respiraba agitada después de la carrera y las piernas no le obedecían para cambiar la forzada posición. Se avergonzaba al pensar que dirían sus padres si la vieran en esta situación.

Tal y como se encontraba no podía ver por donde la llevaba, ni saber el tiempo que había pasado aunque creía llevar más de media hora de viaje. Notaba las piernas dormidas y los brazos un poco doloridos por los golpes que se daba en las curvas.

El coche frenó de golpe y Hermione gimió de dolor al pegarse de nuevo contra la reja. Escuchó pasos y la puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

-Vaya, que bonita panorámica.

El policía rió y Hermione ocultó la cara avergonzada. De pronto, notó como la cogía por la cinturilla del pantalón y la sacaba de un estirón. Intentó sostenerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó sentada en el suelo.

Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en un claro rodeado de árboles y había una pequeña comisaría enfrente de ella. Era de madera y tenía rejas en las ventanas.

El policía la levantó, intentando que se quedara de pie pero sus piernas todavía no podían sostenerla así que la cogió y la cargó encima de un hombro.

Hermione, estaba nerviosa, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación y no sabía lo que podía pasar.

El policía la sujetó por el trasero, sobándoselo descaradamente consiguiendo que Hermione pegara un respingo y comenzara a moverse.

-¡Suélteme!, no puede hacer eso.

-¿ah, no? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?

-Está incumpliendo mis derechos, puedo denunciarle.

-Mira niña. Llevo mucho tiempo observándote, a ti y a tus amigos, y hoy me voy a desquitar contigo. Y para denunciarme primero tendrás que salir de aquí y eso sólo será cuando yo quiera. Además, será tu palabra contra la mía y ¿a quién crees que creerán? ¿A un policía o a una delincuente que diría lo que fuera por librarse?

Hermione se revolvió intentando soltarse y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El policía la dejó en el suelo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta.

-Chilla todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie en varios kilómetros, nadie puede oírte.

Hermione le miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo que había hecho por soltarse. Cuando abrió la puerta la empujó dentro haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Le cogió la cara apretándole las mejillas para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Esto vamos a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides cómo. Pero hacerlo lo vas a hacer de todas formas. Qué dices, ¿vas a ser buena?

Hermione asintió quedamente y el policía sonrió cogiéndola por la cintura y alzándola de nuevo.

Había una mesa con un escritorio y una silla y una pequeña celda con camastro. Vio una puerta en un lado y supuso que sería el baño. El policía la llevó hasta la celda y le soltó las esposas. La apoyó de espaldas a los barrotes y la esposó de nuevo, ahora con los brazos por encima de su cabeza enganchados al barrote más alto, dejando a Hermione prácticamente de puntillas.

-Ahora voy a seguir por donde nos habíamos quedado en la calle, comprobando que no tienes nada escondido.

-No llevo nada.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Y mira por donde nos va a ser de utilidad esa navajita que llevabas.

Se acercó hasta ella y le rajó la parte delantera de la camiseta y los tirantes, tirándola luego a un rincón y dejando a Hermione en sujetador.

-No puede hacerme esto, tengo derecho a que me cacheé una mujer.

-¡Aquí no tienes derecho a nada! Y cómo no dejes de hablar vas a conseguir que me cabreé y, entonces, haremos las cosas por las malas.

-No puede hacer esto.

-Puedo hacer lo que me dé la real gana.

-Le denunciaré.

-Yo de ti usaría el derecho a permanecer en silencio o cualquier cosa que digas podré utilizarla en tu contra.

Hermione apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, aún así vio cómo el policía se acercaba de nuevo a ella, sonriendo de lado y moviendo la navaja que llevaba en la mano.

Y ahora, por tu propio bien, te vas a estar muy quietecita. Si no quieres acabar con alguna raja de más.

Hermione aguantó la respiración y se quedó paralizada cuando entendió lo que iba a hacer. Alzó la cabeza, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras notaba cómo la navaja pasaba por su entrepierna cortando el pantalón.

Cuando quedó partido en dos los camales se escurrieron hasta sus tobillos dejándola expuesta en ropa interior, el policía se agachó y se los quitó, llevándose de paso sus zapatillas y dejándola descalza.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la obligó a abrir los ojos mirándola después fijamente.

-Vamos a ver lo que escondes. Dicen que las mujeres guardáis cosas en el sujetador porque pensáis que ahí no se atreverán a buscarlas –Sonrió de lado y cortó los tirantes del mismo. Después, muy despacio, como si estuviera saboreando el momento, pasó un brazo por su espalda y se lo desabrochó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Le miró los pechos extasiado y cuando Hermione apartó la cara avergonzada, la cogió por la mandíbula y la obligó a seguir mirando.

-Unas tetas preciosas. Deberías llevar más escote y mostrar al mundo más de éste par de monumentos.

Hermione tenía las mejillas tan coloradas que parecían casi de color granate, esto provocó más al policía que cogió un pecho en cada mano y comenzó a moldearlos despacio.

-Parece que no llevas nada, pero voy a tener que asegurarme.

Le apretó los pechos despacio y, con los pulgares, le frotó los pulgares hasta que éstos se endurecieron. Entonces, se los pellizcó, haciéndole dar un respingo por la sorpresa y el dolor. Viendo la reacción de la chica, sonrió socarronamente y continuó frotando y pellizcando, disfrutando con los saltitos que Hermione pegaba hasta que notó que éstos estaban tan duros como piedras. Se agachó un poco, sin dejar de mirar la con burla, y le dio un lametón al pezón derecho provocando que la chica se estremeciera para, después, introducirlo completamente en su boca y succionar fuertemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar, aún y encontrándose en esa situación, que una oleada de placer la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza.

El policía repitió la operación en el otro pecho, turnándose después para lamerlos y chuparlos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Hermione estaba exhausta, la forzada posición le había agotado los brazos y el trato que estaba recibiendo en sus pechos producía que sus piernas fallaran y ejerciera más presión en sus muñecas.

Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente. Cogió cada pezón con un par de dedos y los giró sobre ellos, se separó de nuevo y la miró satisfecho. Sus pechos estaban brillantes por la saliva y muy marcados por las caricias.

-Perfecto. Así están mucho mejor. Podemos seguir.

Cogió la navaja y cortó uno de los lados de sus braguitas.

-No. Por favor.

-¿Qué clase de policía sería si no te cacheara completamente, mirando en todos los sitios? -Hermione suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando cortó el otro lado y la única prenda que la cubría cayó al suelo.

El policía la recogió, junto al sujetador que había caído antes y los llevó al rincón donde se encontraba el resto de su ropa. La observó desde lejos, fijándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Estas perfecta para hacerte una foto.

La chica le miró aterrorizada, no podía ser verdad, no podía hacerle eso. Pero no sacó ninguna cámara sino que se acercó de nuevo a ella y bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna acariciando el vello castaño.

Jugó con sus dedos pasándolos por toda su intimidad notando como ésta estaba mojada, le sonrió con suficiencia y Hermione de apartó la mirada avergonzada.

El policía fue hasta el escritorio y cogió la silla, la llevó hasta ella y la obligó a poner una pierna encima. Dejándola completamente expuesta y teniendo él libre acceso para tocarla a su antojo.

Apoyó la mano encima de su vello y la dejó resbalar hasta introducir dos dedos completamente dentro de ella. Hermione se mordió el labio fuertemente intentando no dar ninguna muestra del placer que le estaba obligando a sentir.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que no eres virgen. Así no tendré que explicarte nada nuevo –Siguió bombeando dentro de ella. En tanto, la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris.

-Parece que no hay nada. Pero no sé si tendré que usar otro dedo para asegurarme. ¿Tú qué dices?

-No –Hermione estaba completamente excitada y le era casi imposible callar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

-Uy, eso es que escondes algo –Metió un tercer dedo, moviéndose rápidamente dentro de ella. Viéndola sudar intentando aguantar su excitación.

-Y ahora que dices, ¿tengo que meter otro?

Hermione dudó, si negándose no había conseguido nada a lo mejor paraba si asentía, por probar no podía perder más.

-Sí.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Metió otro dedo y la chica se mordió fuertemente el labio. Estaba a punto de explotar. Cuatro dedos dentro de ella y las caricias en el clítoris estaban acabando con todas sus defensas.

-Diga lo que diga, vas a hacerlo igual ¿no?

-Chica lista –Introdujo el último de sus dedos, dejándola completamente llena. No podía más, nunca había pensado que pudiera tener cinco dedos bombeando dentro de ella. Intentaba no gemir pero las caderas se le movían involuntariamente. Notaba cómo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Sacó la mano cuando Hermione estaba a punto de convulsionar. Dejándola completamente frustrada e insatisfecha. Con toda su intimidad latiendo fuertemente reclamando el último empujón.

-Parece que no llevas nada –Hermione le miró indignada por lo que había hecho.

Quitó la silla y cogiéndola por la cintura le dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas, forzando todavía más sus brazos y apoyada solamente por la punta de sus pies.

-Veamos que escondes aquí.

-No, por favor. Por detrás no.

-¿Me tomas por tonto?, si es el mejor sitio para esconder algo –Hermione cerró los ojos cuando notó un dedo, empapado en sus jugos, jugar alrededor de su agujero.

Se tensó cuando lo notó entrar poco a poco en ella; le dolió un poco al principio, pero en cuanto se acostumbró a que estuviera dentro fue volviendo a excitarse tanto como estaba antes.

-Mmm, delicioso. Muy, muy apretado. ¿Te han dado alguna vez por el culo? –Hermione se mordía el labio desesperada, no quería que se diera cuenta del grado de excitación que sentía.

Sacó el dedo y le pegó una palmada en el culo, metiéndoselo de nuevo rápidamente hasta el fondo haciendo que Hermione pegara un respingo por la sorpresa.

-Contesta cuando te pregunte.

-Si –Dijo quedamente Hermione, intentando no gemir por el dedo que ahora bombeaba en su interior.

-Eso no es una respuesta. Si ¿qué?

-Si que me han metido una polla por el culo –El policía le metió otro dedo y bombeó con los dos rápidamente.

-Eres una zorrita. Lo bien que lo tienen que haber pasado con este cuerpecito tuyo –Hermione se indignó por el comentario, pero estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir quedamente.

Cuando notó como iba a reventar sacó los dedos, dejándola otra vez a punto de correrse pero sin llegar a conseguirlo. Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra los barrotes de la celda intentando calmar su respiración y la rabia que sentía de que la forzara a excitarse de esa manera sólo para reírse de su frustración por no poder terminar.

Se pegó detrás de ella y le soltó las esposas, para alivio de sus doloridos brazos, aunque se las puso de nuevo atando sus manos a la espalda.

La dejó de pie en medio de la habitación y se sentó en la silla, al lado del escritorio. Hermione le miraba furiosa; él estaba allí, riéndose de ella, con todo el uniforme puesto incluyendo la gorra. Y ella parada en medio de la habitación, esposada y totalmente desnuda, con una excitación que no quería sentir.

-No puedo hacer esto –Ya no gritaba, no tenía sentido; sólo hablaba quedamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esto es una violación.

-Pues para serlo aquí la única que ha estado a punto de correrse has sido tú. Aunque eso vamos a arreglarlo rápidamente.

El policía se desabrochó los pantalones y metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos para sacar su pene completamente duro –Chúpamela.

-Y una mierda –El policía cambió el gesto y mirándola muy serio abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una pistola.

-Mira niña, no me toques los huevos. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió asustada, no había esperado que la apuntara con un arma. Viendo su respuesta, dejó la pistola a su lado en el escritorio y colocó las manos bocarriba encima de sus piernas.

-Así está mejor. Y ahora, te vas a poner de rodillas, me vas a colocar una de esas preciosas tetas en cada mano y me vas a hacer la mejor mamada que has hecho en toda tu vida.

Hermione se acercó hasta él y, obedeciéndole, se colocó en la postura que le había indicado. Dejando que apresara de nuevo sus pechos, manoseándolos a su antojo.

-Muy bien preciosa. Ahora, cómetela.

Hermione le miró furiosa, pero abrió la boca y se la tragó todo lo que pudo, notando el fuerte sabor. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, intentando hacerlo acabar en poco tiempo.

Estuvo así unos minutos, excitándose de nuevo por las caricias en sus pechos aunque se encontraba en una posición muy forzada y las rodillas empezaron a molestarle.

-Shhh, tranquilita. No intentes hacerme acabar tan pronto. Quiero que la saborees –Soltó uno de sus pechos y cogió la pistola apoyándosela contra la cabeza –Así que ahora quiero que la beses y la lamas demostrándome lo mucho que te gusta.

Hermione se alteró al notar el cañón de la pistola contra su cabeza, paseándose por su cara e, incluso, estimulándole los pechos. Sólo podía obedecerle así que sacó la erección de su boca y se dedicó a lamerla de arriba abajo, llenándola de besos; sobre todo por la punta, en la cual centró la mayoría de sus atenciones.

-Levanta el culo.

Hermione dejó de lamer e intentó incorporarse. Pero le cogió la cabeza y se la metió de nuevo.

-La boca la dejas donde está.

Cogiéndola por el pelo le guiaba la velocidad mientras Hermione maniobraba hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie sin dejar en ningún momento de chupar su dureza.

-Abre las piernas –Hermione obedeció mientras seguía con su trabajo.

El policía le sujetó fuertemente la cabeza provocando que estuviera a punto de atragantarse y metió la pistola en su intimidad.

-¿A que nunca te habían follado con una pistola?

Hermione se revolvió nerviosa notando como el cañón de la pistola se movía lentamente en su interior. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, aumentó la velocidad con la boca intentando que acabara y la dejara en paz.

Cuando ya notaba que estaba cerca la levantó y tiró la pistola a un cajón. Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de estar de pie y sin nada dentro de ella, la llevó hasta el escritorio y le pegó la cara a éste, con todo el torso pegado a la madera y con las piernas abiertas y estiradas; formando un ángulo de 90 grados con su cuerpo.

Metió dos dedos dentro de ella, empapándolos con su jugo y, quitándose la porra del cinturón, los restregó lubricándola. Metiéndosela después de un solo golpe y moviéndola lentamente en su interior.

Hermione intentó volverse para averiguar qué era lo que le había metido ya que en la posición en la que estaba no podía ver casi nada. Pero el policía se lo impidió apoyándole la 

mano en la cabeza, dejándole bien claro que no podía cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Lo que tienes en tu coño es una porra de plástico. Y, ahora, vas a mantenerla ahí. Porque ninguno de los dos queremos que caiga al suelo.

Hermione apretó intentando aguantarla cuando notó que éste la había soltado. Concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en que no se le cayera.

El policía comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris, sabiendo que la chica seguía estando muy excitada; para después meter dos dedos en su trasero, siguiendo donde lo había dejado antes, bombeando en su interior. Riéndose de los esfuerzos de la chica.

Hermione estaba desesperada, se forzaba en apretar alrededor de la porra para que esta no se cayera pero, a la vez, tenía que relajarse para que no la lastimaran los dedos que tenía en su trasero. Y, a todo esto, había que sumarle que su excitación crecía muy rápidamente aumentando así los jugos que salían de ella y que provocaban que la porra saliera más rápidamente.

Hasta que cayó al suelo, sin que la castaña pudiera hacer nada más por evitarlo.

-Te… había… dicho… que… no… dejaras… que… se… cayera –Cada palabra iba acompañada de un fuerte azote en su trasero, dejándolo muy colorado.

-No iba a hacer esto, pero ese culo tan rojo es una tentación –Empapó dos de sus dedos en su intimidad y se los restregó por su dureza para que resbalara mejor. Luego, cogió los rojos cachetes de su culo y los separó dejando su agujero a la vista.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Lo había hecho con Ron, pero sólo dos o tres veces, y siempre después de que él estuviera mucho rato preparándola para que no le doliera.

Se la metió de una sola vez hasta el fondo y Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Le dolió cuando la metió, pero se le pasó rápido; después de todo, estaba muy excitada y la había preparado un poco antes de metérsela.

Comenzó moviéndose despacio pero poco a poco fue aumentando la rapidez de sus embestidas.

-Joder, eres estrechísima.

Con una mano le acariciaba el clítoris mientras con la otra la sujetaba de las caderas, marcando el ritmo de la penetración.

Hermione no podía más, llevaba así varios minutos y notaba como iba a explotar. Seguía pegada contra el escritorio, y el movimiento de sus pechos contra la madera la acercaba más rápidamente al orgasmo. Jadeaba con la boca abierta intentando que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones.

Hasta que reventó, teniendo el orgasmo más brutal de toda su vida. Empapó la mano que le acariciaba y, al contraerse, provocó que el policía se corriera con ella, llenando sus entrañas de líquido caliente.

Salió de ella y se separó un par de metros, viéndola respirar agitada, intentando recuperarse.

Toda su intimidad brillaba después del orgasmo y de su trasero, ahora rojo y más dilatado, brotaba el líquido blanco que acababa de verter en ella y se iba escurriendo por sus muslos.

-Ahora sí que estas para hacerte una foto.

Hermione se asustó de nuevo, pensando que ahora sí cumpliría su amenaza.

-¿Qué pensarían tus padres si te vieran en esta situación, con el culo lleno de leche?

La chica se ruborizó completamente sólo de pensarlo, nadie podía saber nunca lo que allí había pasado. La ayudó a incorporarse, dejándola de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando su cuerpo desnudo sin disimulo.

-Déjeme marchar.

-Que yo vea nadie te está reteniendo. Puedes irte cuando quieras. Realmente, será un espectáculo increíble verte correr desnuda por el bosque.

Hermione bajó la mirada derrotada mientras le oía reír.

-¿Cuándo me dejará ir?

-Entiéndelo, pequeña. He estado mucho tiempo detrás de ti para dejarte marchar tan fácilmente.

La guió hasta el escritorio y la sentó en él, colocándola con las piernas abiertas apoyadas en los reposabrazos de la silla.

-¿Quieres agua?

Hermione asintió, se encontraba sedienta, y el policía se fue por la puerta, volviendo con un vaso de agua con cubitos.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y bebió un trago, riéndose de la cara de ansiedad de Hermione. Después, se lo acercó a la boca, retirándolo cuando ella se estiraba para llegar a él.

La castaña le miró ceñuda, bastante se había reído de ella ya cómo para que ahora le hiciera esto.

Le acercó el vaso de nuevo y cuando estaba a milímetros de su boca se lo volcó encima empapándole todo el torso, sobre todo los pechos, y llegando el agua hasta su intimidad.

Hermione le miró furiosa mientras se estremecía por lo fría que estaba el agua.

-Ups, se me escapó –La chica tenía todo el vello erizado y su cabreo aumentaba por momentos.

-Bueno, todavía quedan los hielos –Cogió uno del vaso y se lo puso en los labios. Hermione succionó con ganas, sacando todo el agua que podía.

Cuando se deshizo, cogió un par más del vaso y los pasó por su cuello, provocando que se erizara de nuevo, bajó a sus pechos y se paseó por ellos. Colocándolo después encima de sus pezones y presionándolos sin que se movieran.

Hermione tenía un escalofrío detrás de otro, notaba que estaban completamente duros y cómo comenzaban a quemarle del frío.

Los hielos se deshicieron y se apartó se ella, mirándole los pechos y sentándose en la silla entre sus piernas.

-Así es como a mí me gustan.

Cogió el último hielo y comenzó paseándolo por su estómago para bajar, después, hasta su intimidad. Le dio pequeños toquecitos por toda su entrepierna, riendo de los saltitos que pegaba la chica. Cuando quedaba poco lo puso entre dos dedos y los metió dentro de ella, deshaciéndose rápidamente en su interior.

-Me va a encantar follarme este coño tan caliente.

Se levantó y la bajó de la mesa, llevándosela hasta el camastro que había en la celda. Se tumbó en él, con su erección apuntando hacia el techo. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la subió encima de él, penetrándola hasta el fondo.

-Muévete. Quiero verte cabalgar, con esas preciosas tetas botando para mí.

Hermione empezó a moverse despacio; notando su intimidad completamente llena, palpitando alrededor de la dureza del policía. La posición era forzada ya que le costaba moverse con las manos esposadas en la espalda. Observó como él miraba fascinado el movimiento de sus pechos.

Minutos después, la cogió por el trasero ayudándola a moverse, marcando un ritmo más rápido.

Agarró uno de su pecho y embistió con fuerza, cerró los ojos gimiendo y eyaculó dentro de ella.

Hermione gimió fuertemente cuando su simiente inundó sus entrañas, derrumbándose encima de su pecho exhausta.

Se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, observando cómo mantenía los ojos cerrados con una cara de satisfacción en el rostro, completamente agotado.

-Wingardium –Susurró Hermione, y las esposas desaparecieron.

Se abrazó a él, repartiendo suaves besos por su pecho.

-¿Éstas bien? ¿Te he lastimado?

-Estoy perfecta. Lo has hecho genial –Se incorporó despacio y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Ha habido momentos en los que parecías molesta.

-¡Es que me cortabas cuando estaba a punto! –El pelirrojo rió y la besó de nuevo, acurrucándose con ella en el pequeño camastro.

-Me he asustado cuando no has aparecido a la hora –Hablaba en susurros mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pecho.

-He visto pasar un coche de policía y he esperado un rato para que no nos vieran –La besó despacio –Por cierto, has hecho un trabajo magnífico, el coche era igual.

-¿Y esta cabaña? ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Era de mi tío Bilius, se la dejó a mi padre en herencia.

-¿Y si viene? –Hermione le miró asustada.

-No, no creo. Hace mucho que no pasa por aquí –La castaña se calmó un poco.

-¿De dónde has sacado la pistola? Ahí sí que me he asustado.

-¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de apuntarte con un arma? –La chica negó, ahora que lo pensaba sabia que él no la pondría en peligro.

-Es de juguete, sólo que cogí un libro de mi padre y mirando un dibujo la hechicé para que pareciera de verdad.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose muy suave y muy tranquilos, disfrutando de la intimidad que había entre ellos.

-Aunque estoy segura de que más de una hubiera querido que también la detuvieras. Está guapísimo con el uniforme, agente Weasley -Ron rió, pero las orejas se le sonrojaron por el cumplido.

-Me he sentido idiota cuando me lo he puesto. Pensaba que todo el mundo se iba a reír de mí.

-Pues a mí me gustas muchísimo con él.

-Menos mal, sólo hubiera faltado que no te hubiera gustado después de la que hemos montado –Hermione rió y se subió encima de él.

-Hablando de montajes, ya he conseguido el uniforme de sanadora –Hermione le miró pícaramente mientras Ron la abrazaba y la besaba riendo.

**N. de A: **

_Gracias a Alemar107, Nimue-Tarrazo, fichos, susana y angelica mallry por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Si continuo con esto es por vosotros, porque me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo._

_Y ahora contesto anónimos (o en este caso anónimo): __**Susana **__(Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo pasado, yo también creo que es mejor que el primero. Espero que este también te haya gustado)._

_Gracias también a Nimue-Tarrazo y DollyChang por ponerme en sus fics favoritos y a Alemar107 y Umi Cefiro por ponerme en sus alertas._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y si tenéis alguna sugerencia para otro reto será bien recibida y muy apreciada ya que 69 retos son muchos._

_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	4. 14 PECHO SENO

**RETO 14: PECHO/SENO**

Era un jueves, frío y lluvioso, de mitad del mes de Julio. Desde el regreso de Voldemort no había salido el sol, aún y que estuvieran en pleno verano. Y esa también era la razón de que estuvieran en Grimmauld Place en vez de disfrutar de la madriguera. Habían llegado allí una semana antes y Hermione se uniría a ellos un par de días después; estaba totalmente aburrido y el hecho de que no podía casi ni escribir a Harry no ayudaba a animarlo.

Estaban cenando y no tenía con quien hablar, sus padres hablaban con Bill sobre el trabajo y los gemelos cuchicheaban con Mundungus y no le dejaban acercarse. Incluso Ginny se estaba divirtiendo con la chica nueva, Tonks, que esa noche se había quedado a cenar.

Estaba tan aburrido que en vez de comer devorándolo todo como acostumbraba a hacer, estaba jugando con cada bocado antes de llevárselo a la boca. Miraba las grietas de la mesa imaginando dibujos cuando levantó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con el escote de Tonks.

La chica seguía cambiando narices para hacer reír a Ginny, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes con bastante escote, aunque ella nunca había tenido suficiente con qué llenarlo, cosa que no le importaba demasiado ya que así se evitaba la incomodidad de tener que llevar sujetador.

Pero Ron se había quedado embobado, para él que estaba acostumbrado a los pechos de niña de las chicas de su curso, el escote de Tonks era todo un descubrimiento y con 15 años, sus hormonas estaban haciendo una fiesta con aquella vista.

Tonks se dio cuenta de la mirada del pelirrojo y le hizo gracia que la observara de aquella manera, no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran así. Ella no era una chica llamativa a la que los chicos miraran por la calle y si lo hacían era por su pelo corto y chillón y no por sus curvas, había tenido sus novios pero siempre habían sido amigos antes y éstos se habían enamorado de su forma de ser y no se su cuerpo, cosa que ella valoraba más, pero le había hecho mucha gracia que aquel niño de 15 años se la estuviera comiendo con los ojos de aquella manera. Decidió aprovechar y divertirse un rato.

Ron casi se atragantó con la sopa cuando vio cómo aumentaba el escote que había estado mirando, según él, disimuladamente. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despegar la mente creyendo que se lo había imaginado pero al volver a mirar se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que habían crecido y estaban más redondos.

Giró la cabeza a los dos lados de la mesa buscando si alguien más se había dado cuenta pero todo el mundo seguía a lo suyo. Miró de nuevo y notó como ahora eran más pequeños y respingones. Mientras los observaba, los pezones de la chica se endurecieron hasta quedar marcados en la camiseta. Levantó la vista azorado y se quedó completamente descolocado cuando Tonks le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Se levantó de un salto, completamente colorado, y poniendo una pobre escusa sobre lo cansado que estaba subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta su habitación dejándolos a todos descolocados sin saber que le había hecho irse de esa manera.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró encima de la cama respirando agitado, aunque se levantó dos segundos después, incapaz de estarse quieto. Paseó dando vueltas por la habitación, estaba prácticamente histérico, ella lo había pillado mirándole los pechos. Se imaginaba la cara que pondría su madre si llegara a enterarse.

Se abrió la puerta y él se quedó petrificado al ver entrar por ella a una sonriente Tonks, que cerró a sus espaldas y colocó un hechizo para que no pudieran molestarlos.

Tonks intentó no reírse al ver la cara de susto que tenía el joven pelirrojo, no sabía por qué había subido pero fue un impulso que no pudo evitar al verlo subir tan azorado.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias, yo… -Ron se quedó callado sin saber muy bien como continuar, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Tonks se giró dispuesta a marcharse pero se lo pensó y volvió delante de él, pensando que seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde pero siguiendo su instinto de todas formas.

-¿Has visto alguna vez los pechos de una chica? –Ron levantó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y negó muy levemente.

Tonks se vio unos años más joven, delante de otro pelirrojo que se encontraba tan avergonzado como éste, y no pudo evitar repetir el gesto que hizo aquella vez. Cogió la camiseta y la levantó pasándosela por la cabeza para después tirarla a la cama, quedándose con el torso completamente desnudo.

Ron abrió la boca, sorprendido, con los ojos desorbitados mirándola completamente embobado.

-Sabes qué es lo mejor de ser metamorfomaga, que puedo cambiarlos como yo quiera. ¿Cómo te gustaría que fueran? –Ron se quedó parado sin reaccionar.

-¿Más grandes? –El pelirrojo asintió y Tonks los subió un par de tallas -¿Algo más?

-Más redondos –Ron sacó la voz de no sabía muy bien dónde aunque ésta sonó más grave que la suya.

Tonks lo miró sonriente mientras volvía a cambiarlos. La verdad es que el chico tenía buen gusto, le habían quedado unos pechos muy bonitos.

-¿Quieres tocarlos? –Tonks se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo esto. Se sonrojó y el cabello se le llenó de reflejos pelirrojos. Iba a retractarse pero el bulto que se veía en el pantalón del pelirrojo le cambió de opinión.

Ron estaba totalmente excitado, ni siquiera cuando soñaba con Hermione vestida con el traje de navidad y con él desvistiéndola se había puesto de esa manera. Reaccionó, después de unos segundos, y se acercó lentamente a Tonks, esperando que se riera y le dijera que era una broma pero deseando que fuese cierto.

Levantó la mano, mirando dudoso a la auror, y la apoyó en su seno izquierdo. Viendo que la chica no le detenía, subió la otra mano junto a su compañera. Moldeándole los pechos despacio, procurando no hacerle daño para que no lo detuviera.

Tonks se mordía el labio intentando no gemir, sabiendo que Ron ignoraba lo parecido que era a su hermano, que años atrás había hecho eso mismo con ella. Le recordaba tanto a Charly que decidió dejarse llevar y perderse en las caricias inexpertas que tanto le recordaban a su primer amor.

Ron observaba embelesado como los pezones de la chica se endurecían contra sus dedos mientras él se encontraba a punto de estallar. Sin poder evitarlo, se agachó y lamió uno de sus pechos, succionándolo después. Tonks gimió y al pelirrojo le pareció que ese era el mejor sonido que había oído en toda su vida.

Tonks cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gemía despacio y sin quererlo se le escapó el nombre de Charly. Miró a Ron azorada pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que el pelirrojo no había llegado a escucharla.

Escucharon pasos que subían por las escaleras y se separaron asustados. Éstos pasaron de largo, pero el momento ya había pasado y Ron volvía a mirar al suelo avergonzado.

Tonks recuperó su aspecto habitual y se puso la camiseta, mientras le miraba sellando un acuerdo por el que ese sería su secreto. Se acercó a Ron y le levantó la cara para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Eres un dulce –Le besó en la comisura de los labios y se marchó de la habitación, vigilando que nadie la viera salir.

Ron se tiró en la cama y enterró la mano en sus calzoncillos mientras recordaba la escena recién vivida; aunque pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron preguntándose cómo se sentiría si, en vez de Tonks, hubiera sido Hermione.

**N. de A: **

_Muchísimas gracias a Alemar107, Nimue-Tarrazo, Anilec, ru-em y Foaby por los maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado. Estos retos tienen su dificultad porque no son palabras fáciles y la verdad es que vuestros reviews me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir._

_Gracias a t.b.w.p., ru-em, Caaro'r, majo1982,__por añadirme a favoritos o a alertas aunque algunos no dejéis reviews así sé que por lo menos os gusta lo suficiente la historia como para que os avisen cuando subo capítulo nuevo o incluso que se encuentre entre vuestros fics favoritos._

_Ahora contesto a Foaby que es el único anónimo que he tenido esta vez: Sé que el primer capítulo fue un poco flojo, era mi primer slash y todavía no le tenía muy pillada la maña, espero que si hago otro me salga mejor; el segundo capítulo a mí personalmente me gusta mucho, siempre me han hecho gracia las historias de ellos de pequeños y la verdad es que me encantó escribir sobre eso; y el tercer capítulo todavía no sé cómo fui capaz de hacerlo pero me va a costar muchísimo superarlo, pero prometo hacer el intento. Y no te preocupes por lo de Hermione con otro, realmente soy incapaz de hacerla con alguien que no sea Ron._

_Y agradecer a ru-em que le prometí este capítulo hace casi un mes y he tardado muchísimo en hacerlo, pero bueno así por lo menos he conseguido que me mandes multitud de mensajes (para no presionarme) que me han hecho reír muchísimo. Espero que después de tanta espera no te haya decepcionado._

_Os voy a dejar elegir el próximo reto, así que decirme con quién queréis que sea (o al menos si chico o chica) y si queréis que tenga más o menos Lemon o sea más comedia. Bueno, que pidáis lo que queráis y yo veré que puedo hacer._

_Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	5. 1 GEMIDO

**RETO 1: GEMIDO**

Cuando entró a la habitación, él estaba quitándose los zapatos para irse a acostar. Estaba preciosa, en realidad siempre se lo había parecido, desde que la conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts. Pero últimamente estaba resplandeciente, siempre sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

No se extrañó de verla entrar, desde que firmaran el "tratado de séptimo año" por el cual habían acordado el poder dormir con chicas en la habitación habían sido varias las que habían pasado por ese cuarto, dirigiéndose a uno u otra cama.

Pero ninguna iba a la suya, no es que le importara demasiado, si no hubiera sido porque ella dormía allí casi a diario. En sus sueños ella entraba en su cama, pero la realidad era diferente, y la cama que ocupaba era la de su costado.

Sabía que él nunca podría tenerla pero tampoco podría dejar de amarla y se conformaba con verla alguna vez camino del baño, con el pelo todavía más enmarañado que de costumbre y con esa camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que dejaba a la vista la casi totalidad de sus piernas morenas. La de veces que había soñado con acariciar esas piernas. Salió de su ensoñación cuando la vio dirigirse a su cama.

-Neville, ¿te sirvió el libro que te dejé para el trabajo de astronomía?

-Sí, conseguí terminarlo esta tarde, muchas gracias Hermione.

La castaña le sonrió e iba a añadir algo cuando Ron llegó y la cogió por la cintura, besándola en el cuello.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir? –Hermione asintió y, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir, se metió en la cama de al lado con el pelirrojo, cerrando las cortinas para tener intimidad.

Neville se dejó caer en la suya, encerrándose también, y se quitó la ropa, quedándose completamente desnudo entre las sábanas. Esperó a que todos se hubieran acostado y sacó un par de orejas extensibles de debajo de la almohada.

Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que era un pervertido, y que quien más daño se hacía era él. Pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que nunca la tendría así para él y que eso era lo más cerca que estaría de tenerla.

Se asomó por la cortina, comprobando que todo estaba a oscuras, y maniobró hasta conseguir colar la oreja extensible entre las cortinas de al lado, esquivando así el hechizo que ponían para insonorizar y así poder escuchar lo que ocurría.

Escuchó el sonido de besos, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama, y el ruido de la ropa al removerse; ya era capaz de distinguir por el sonido lo que ocurría en la cama contigua.

-Mierda de sujetador, siempre me tengo que pelear con él.

Escuchó la risa de Hermione, que pronto fue sustituida por suaves gemidos que despertaron inmediatamente a su entrepierna. Comenzó a acariciarse mientras imaginaba que era él el que estaba en puesto del pelirrojo, que era él quien acariciaba y lamía sus pechos y provocaba que ella gimiera su nombre.

-Joder Hermione. ¿Para qué te pones medias?

-Son parte del uniforme. Y, además, todavía hace frío y se me hielan las piernas.

-Y para que estoy yo sino es para calentarte –Hermione rió de nuevo y Neville aceleró el movimiento de su mano sabiendo que la chica ya estaría desnuda. La oyó gemir más fuerte y él mismo tuvo que coger la varita e insonorizar su cama para que no se oyeran los gemidos que ya empezaban a escapársele.

-Ronnie… por favor…

-Si no me lo pides, no lo haré.

-Ronnie…

-Pídelo.

-Quiero que me chupes… quiero tu lengua en…

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un largo gemido de Hermione. Neville se masturbaba frenéticamente soñando que lamía la intimidad de la castaña, que acariciaba con su lengua sus pliegues y que luego chupaba en su interior.

La oía gemir desesperada, y se vació en su mano en el momento en el que ella terminaba en la cama de al lado. Suspiró reventado, intentando normalizar su respiración mientras la pareja seguía besándose y acariciándose.

-Métemela, Ron. Métemela –Neville se irguió de nuevo al escucharla pedir que se la follara.

-Lo que tu pidas, princesa –Volvió a acariciarse mientras escuchaba los sonidos característicos que confirmaban lo que estaba pasando. Movía su mano intentando acompasarla al ritmo que marcaban en la otra cama, embelesado por los gemidos que Hermione no dejaba de producir.

-Ronnie… déjame a mí encima…

Neville aceleró el movimiento hasta el máximo, intentando callar sus gemidos para poder escucharla a ella. Imaginando lo que sería tenerla encima, cabalgando sobre su dureza, embestir en su interior mojado y caliente. Y no pudo evitar correrse de nuevo al oírla gritar a sólo un par de metros de distancia de él.

-Te amo, Ronnie.

-Y yo a ti, Mione. Y yo a ti.

Neville recogió las orejas extensibles y se tumbó de lado intentando dormir, mientras una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.

**N. de A: **

_Muchísimas gracias ru-em (doblemente), Anilec, Nimue-Tarrazo, Foaby, Kyte (también doblemente) y Victoria Weasley por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente el apoyo que le dais a este fic._

_Y también a Kambrin Potter por añadirlo a alertas._

_He intentado cumplir con todos los pedidos que me hicisteis, que fuera con Hermione, que hubiera Lemon y que fuera en la adolescencia. Espero que lo haya conseguido y os haya gustado a todos._

_Sigo abierta a cualquier pedido, los cuales agradezco profundamente e intento hacerlos._

_Cómo parece que mi inspiración ha vuelto voy a centrarme un poco más en mágica navidad pero prometo no volver a dejar colgado este fic demasiado tiempo. Si veis que me paso siempre podéis darme un toque para que vuelva con él._

_Muchos besos y gracias por leer._


	6. 28 DOMINANTE

**RETO 28: DOMINANTE**

-¿Eres el que aporta más dinero a la pareja? Sí –Levantó la vista y se fijó en Ron, que leía una revista en el sillón.

-¿Eres el más elegante de los dos? –Volvió a mirarlo; pelo despeinado, barba de tres días, una camiseta vieja de los Chudley Cannons –Por supuesto.

-¿Eres el que tiene una posición social más elevada? Claro.

-¿Tu familia es más distinguida que la suya? –Draco afirmó con la cabeza y marcó el sí.

-¿Eres el más altivo de los dos? –Vio a Ron asentir mientras sonreía y puso una mueca de disgusto, pero marcó la respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Tienes más contactos con gente importante? Obvio –Marcó la última respuesta y leyó el resultado.

-Según este test, yo soy el dominante de la relación –Draco hinchó el pecho orgulloso y miró a Ron, quien se levantó y dejó la revista.

-Sí, si no fuera porque siempre soy yo el que te da a ti –Le revolvió el pelo y salió riendo de la habitación, dejando a Draco con un puchero enfurruñado.

**N. de A: **

_Sé que el capítulo es cortísimo y que podeis decir que para eso podría habérmelo ahorrado. Pero era una idea que estaba rondando por mi cabeza de una situación que podía pasar en su vida en común y me hizo gracia imaginar a un Draco poniendo escusas para ser él el dominante. Para compensar el próximo capítulo será un Ron/Hermione con lemon, y lo pondré el jueves que viene, sin falta ya que está escrito._

_Muchisímas gracias a Alemar107, ru-em, Anilec, Nimue-Tarrazo, Victoria Wealey, Foaby, prexiozapottyweasley y Kyte por los reviews que me dejasteis, me encantaron._

_Gracias también a miss potter-black, Foaby, Joslin Weasley y Vlakat por añadir la historia a alertas, supongo que eso es que os gusta._

_Y ahora contesto anónimos: __**Victoria Weasley **__(Espero no haber decepcionado con este capítulo, el próximo en bastante romántico, de lo más romántico que he escrito, espero que ese te guste) y __**Kyte **__(Muchas gracias por el review, espero que éste te haya gustado, o que por lo menos no te hayan dado ganas de matarme)._

_Sé que estoy siendo un poco pesimista con éste capítulo, pero creo que es el que más miedo me ha dado de subir, no estoy muy segura de que vaya a gustar a alguien. En todo caso, antes de mandar tomates, comprendan que la palabra dominante no da para mucho si no se cae en hacer los mismos tópicos y estoy intentando hacer cosas diferentes a lo primero que se pasa al leer estas palabras._

_Muchas gracias por leer y espero veros en el próximo._


	7. 10 CERA DE VELA

**RETO 10: CERA DE VELA**

Era su segundo aniversario como novios y, en vez de llevarla a un restaurante, había decidido darle una sorpresa. Le pidió las llaves de su pisito de estudiante y la mandó a cambiarse a la residencia de su hermana. Decoró toda la casa con pétalos de rosa, la llenó de pequeñas velas para que la iluminación fuera muy tenue, colocó el vino y el champán a enfriar y preparó la cena, se vistió con sus mejores galas y colocó el regalo encima del plato, y esperó dándole los últimos retoques al postre.

A las ocho en punto tocaron a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con una Hermione sonriente, llevaba un vestido azul marino atado al cuello que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

-Feliz aniversario –Se acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios –Adelante.

Ron se apartó de la puerta y Hermione quedó impresionada con el cambio que le había dado al piso, los ojos le brillaron de ilusión y no dudó en seguir a su chico. El pelirrojo le apartó la silla para que se sentara y él se puso enfrente esperando su reacción.

Hermione tomó nerviosa el regalo y rasgó el papel, encontrándose con un estuche alargado que contenía un fino colgante.

-Me encanta, Ron. Es precioso.

Ron se levantó y se puso detrás de ella. Hermione se apartó el pelo y el chico lo colocó en su cuello.

-Te quiero –La besó suavemente en la clavícula mientras la castaña se giraba para poder besar sus labios.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras se hacían caricias en las manos, Hermione estaba extasiada por la maravillosa noche que estaba viviendo.

Ron fue a por el postre y salió con una botella de champán, dos copas y un bol con fresas, y la guió por el pasillo hasta la habitación mientras Hermione le miraba pícara.

Quedó sorprendida al ver que también estaba decorada, el suelo no se veía, cubierto por un manto de pétalos rojos y la única iluminación venía de tres velas colocadas en las lejas del armario que cruzaba por encima de la cama.

Ron llenó las copas y brindó con ella, por ellos. Puso música suave y la cogió por la cintura, bailando con ella. Hermione le pasó las manos por el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando del momento.

Empezaron a besarse suavemente; Hermione, poco a poco, le quitó la túnica a Ron y siguió desabrochando su camisa. El pelirrojo le acarició la espalda mientras besaba en el cuello y, cuando Hermione le despojó de la camisa, tiró del nudo que sujetaba el vestido, cayendo éste al suelo dejando a la vista el cuerpo de la castaña sólo cubierto por unas pequeñas bragas del mismo color que el vestido.

Ron la besó apasionadamente mientras ella se deshacía de sus pantalones, dejándolo sólo con unos bóxers naranjas que la hicieron reír al ver el color. La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama mientras ella sonreía y él se colocó a su lado. Cogió una de las fresas y la mojó en champán para después jugar con ella pasándosela por los labios y besarla compartiendo su sabor.

Compartieron bocados de fresa intercalada con besos en el cuello. Hermione pensaba que estaba en el cielo y que no había tenido una noche más perfecta que esa. Ron bañó otra fresa y la paseó por su pezón, irguiéndose éste al contacto, y sin poder evitarlo lo lamió y besó limpiándolo, disfrutando de los gemidos que empezaba a emitir la castaña.

Se despojaron de la única pieza de ropa que les quedaba y Ron se colocó entre sus piernas mirándola embelesado. La penetró suavemente, acompañado por el sonido de un largo gemido de la castaña. Y empezó un vaivén suave, haciéndole el amor lentamente, cogidos de las manos y mirándose a los ojos.

El movimiento se fue intensificando hasta que los gemidos eran acompañados por los ruidos de la cama. Hermione se encontraba a punto de llegar, sólo aguantaba porque quería terminar con él y sabía que no le quedaba mucho, sus gemidos ahogados por el apasionado beso que mantenían.

-Joder, mierda, me cago en la puta, hostia, joder.

Hermione se quedó totalmente descolocada, hace un momento se encontraba a punto de llegar al cielo y un segundo después estaba tumbada, sola y frustrada mientras veía a Ron saltar y maldecir por toda la habitación.

Se incorporó, entre sorprendida y mosqueada, para preguntarle qué había pasado cuando Ron se giró y vio que tenía una gran mancha roja en el trasero. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y desvió la vista hasta el armario de encima de su cama.

Con el movimiento, una de las velas se había tumbado, la llama se había apagado pero toda la cera caliente que había acumulado se había volcado encima de Ron. Hermione comenzó a reír, convulsionando en la cama.

-No tiene gracia.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con su novio parado en medio de la habitación, desnudo en todo su esplendor y con los brazos cruzados mirándola cabreado; y no pudo evitar volver a reír a carcajadas.

-¡HERMIONE!

La chica consiguió calmarse, aunque necesitó unos minutos para ello, se sentó y lo colocó de espaldas a ella y, con mucho cuidado, le fue quitando la cera. Dejando un gran colorado en su blanco cachete, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo.

Ron bufó molesto y Hermione intentó calmarse. Al no tener nada más a mano, mojó su dedo en champán y lo recorrió por toda la roja extensión, intentando calmarlo con el frío líquido. Aunque lo pensó mejor y lo lamió, consiguiendo que su chico se enervara de nuevo.

Lo giró y lo fue besando por el torso hasta volver a tumbarse con él encima, dobló las piernas para facilitarle el acceso y lo besó apasionadamente. De pronto, Ron se incorporó quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas. Hermione le miró confundida pero pronto comenzó a reír al ver que el pelirrojo soplaba para apagar las dos velas que quedaban, aunque su risa no tardó en convertirse en gemidos.

**N. de A: **

_Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior, estaba especialmente insegura con él y la verdad es que vuestros comentarios fueron fantásticos. Con el apoyo que me disteis seguiré escribiendo mis paranoias, ya veremos si al final no os acabáis arrepintiendo jeje._

_Gracias a Alemar107, prexiozapottyweasley, Nimue-Tarrazo, Anilec (doblemente), __aNinA_ _bLaCk, The otter's Tale (ru-em era mucho más fácil de escribir), Foaby y Kyte, seréis las culpables de lo que pueda llegar a inventar esta cabecita._

_Ahora los anónimos: __**aNinA bLaCk **__(Me alegro de que te gustara, este ya vuelve a tener un tamaño normal y no he tardado mucho en actualizar) y __**Kyte **__(Yo también me partía de imaginar la cara de Draco. Intentaré no tardar mucho con Mágica navidad pero el próximo capítulo es largo y se me está complicando un poco)._

_También gracias a prexiozapottyweasley y ali-estrellita por añadir la historia a vuestras alertas._

_Vuestros retos siguen siendo muy agradecidos, tardaré en hacerlos pero es que le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas antes de decidirme a escribirlas, así que cualquier situación o pareja (recordad que tiene que salir Ron) podéis pedirlas. Por favor, absteneros los Harry/Hermione, bastante tengo con Alemar y Arlies que están intentando por todos los medios que me de un infarto._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	8. 53 TRÍO

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GEMA!!!**_

_Este capítulo contiene femslash (relación chica-chica), aviso aunque puede ser algo obvio que iba a haber algo así al ver que el título del reto es Trío. Si no te gusta no sigas leyendo, si lo hacer, espero que lo disfrutes._

**RETO 53: TRÍO**

Los chicos habían sido relegados al otro lado de la casa. Después de una suculenta comida de domingo en la madriguera, Molly, Ginny y Fleur habían decidido que querían todos los detalles sobre el reciente compromiso de Ron y Hermione, así que se llevaron a la castaña a tomar el sol al jardín trasero mientras enviaban a los hombres lo más lejos posible para poder comentar tranquilas.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, dejando a Ginny despotricando sobre cuando se lo pediría Harry y a Fleur hablando sobre lo maravilloso y romántico que era Bill. Cruzó el comedor y escuchó las risas de los hombres que entraban por la ventana abierta del salón desde el jardín delantero.

Estaban jugando a las cartas ya que se encontraban demasiado llenos para un partido de quidditch. Entró al baño sonriendo pensando en las cosas de las que estarían hablando. Cuando terminó, cruzó de nuevo el salón dirigiéndose a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

-Nunca sabrás lo que es hacerlo con dos tías –Hermione se quedó parada en mitad del salón, sorprendida por el comentario de George.

-Yo amo a Fleur y es maravillosa pero tener a dos chicas para ti es genial. Y estoy muy agradecido de haberlo probado antes de casarme.

-No hay nada por lo que me arriesgaría a perder a Hermione –La castaña sonrió por el comentario de su chico e iba a seguir su camino cuando escuchó la pregunta de Charly.

-¿No me digas que no te gustaría montarte un trío con dos tías?

-Claro que me gustaría, ¿a quien no? –Hermione decidió que tenía que escuchar como fuera esa conversación y buscó un rincón en el salón desde el que pudiera hacerlo sin peligro de ser vista –Pero si pongo en una balanza a Hermione o un trío no tengo ninguna duda de cuál elijo.

-Y, ¿no has pensado en hacerlo con ella?, a lo mejor está de acuerdo.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a dejar que otro tío la toque y menos delante de mí. Así que como no estoy dispuesto a hacer un trío con otro me niego a pedirle el hacerlo con otra chica, no me parece justo.

-Pues yo una vez…

-Chicos, de verdad, no tengo ningún interés en conocer la vida sexual de mis hijos –Arthur se oía agobiado.

-Harry no es tu hijo –Hermione escuchó como Harry escupía la bebida mientras tosía.

-¡Yo no tengo vida sexual!

-Seguro que mi hermana está muy satisfecha con eso.

-¡FRED! ¡QUIERES CAMBIAR DE TEMA! –Hermione se levantó después del grito de Arthur y salió silenciosamente del salón, de vuelta con las chicas, analizando cada palabra de la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

El sábado siguiente, Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el techo, eran las 3 de la mañana y no podía dormir. Había estado toda la semana sin poder sacarse la conversación de la cabeza.

Giró la cara y sonrió al ver a Ron, sus padres estaban fuera el fin de semana y había aprovechado para invitarlo a su casa, dormía bocabajo, roncando suavemente con la boca abierta mientras le pasaba un brazo por su desnuda cintura.

Pensó en cuanto lo amaba y en lo que sería capaz de dar por él, pero ¿hasta el punto de compartirlo con otra mujer? No estaba segura de poder hacer eso. Decidió analizar cada frase de la conversación a ver si así podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Ron no quería hacerlo porque no quería perderla, si ella daba su consentimiento eso no era un problema. Entonces sólo quedaba que él no quería hacerlo con otro hombre.

Pensándolo bien, esa no era una idea que a ella le entusiasmara. Estaba muy satisfecha con Ron y si hubiera otro chico estaba segura de que se cortaría, a ella sólo la había tocado Ron y la idea de que otro hombre la viera desnuda y la acariciara le daba más vergüenza que otra cosa.

Solucionado eso también, Ron no tenía más pegas. Ahora faltaban las suyas, ¿sería capaz de ver a Ron acostándose con otra mujer? No. Bajo ningún concepto, ellos sólo habían estado el uno con el otro y quería que eso siguiera así.

Pero… ¿y si no llegaba a penetrarla? Podría acariciar y besarla y tendría las caricias de dos mujeres, sabría lo que es estar con dos mujeres y a la hora de penetrar a alguna ella estaría allí, a fin de cuentas eso sólo lo podría hacer de una en una.

Esa idea ya no le parecía tan mala. Ahora sólo faltaba pensar en quien podría ser la chica. Pensó en una desconocida pero no le acababa de gustar la idea de meter a una extraña entre ellos, sabía que no llegaría a encontrarse cómoda en esa situación.

Pero… ¿quién podría ser la chica con la que tuvieran confianza suficiente para incluirla y que, a la vez, ella no se escandalizara si se lo pedía?

Sólo un nombre le vino a la cabeza.

El miércoles siguiente, Hermione salió pronto del trabajo y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para ir a hablar con ella. Pero llevaba media hora parada en su jardín sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta.

Suspiró fuertemente y avanzó y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Hola, Hermione. Me alegro de verte –La castaña forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola Luna.

La rubia la invitó a pasar, le sirvió un vaso de té helado y se sentaron hablando del trabajo. Después de servir el segundo vaso, Luna se sentó y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero decirte algo?

-Tal vez porque llevas 20 minutos jugando con tus manos… o porque has estado media hora en mi puerta antes de atreverte a llamar –Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

-No sé por dónde empezar.

-Sólo dilo, no creo que vaya a escandalizarme –Hermione se sonrojó pensando que eso era precisamente lo que podría pasar. Suspiró y la miró azorada, decidió ser directa.

-¿Tú harías un trío con Ron y conmigo? –Hermione cerró los ojos avergonzada, esperando la reacción de Luna. Al ver que no ocurría nada, los abrió de nuevo, despacio. Luna miraba al techo pensando pero en su cara no había ningún rastro de sorpresa.

-Vale –Fue a Hermione a la que se le abrió la boca de la impresión.

-¿Así? ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a poner ninguna pega? –Luna la miró confundida.

-Pensé que querías que aceptara.

-Sí… y quiero… pero pensé que… no sé… pondrías alguna pega… o algo…

-Tampoco es la primera vez que hago un trío –Luna le sonrió pero Hermione la miró de nuevo con la boca abierta.

-Hermione ¿Tú por qué quieres hacerlo? –Suspiró de nuevo y decidió ser sincera.

-Escuché a Ron decir que le gustaría hacerlo.

-Y tú, ¿quieres?

-La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido pensarlo pero, en ciertas circunstancias, no me parece mala idea.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-Sé que sonará raro pedir un trío así pero no quiero que Ron llegue a penetrarte –Luna la miró dudosa –Ron sólo ha mantenido relaciones conmigo, y quisiera que siga así. Me gusta la idea de que sólo hayamos estado el uno con el otro.

-Vale, me parece bien –Luna aceptó sonriendo –Pero yo también tengo una opinión al respecto. Sólo quiero hacerlo si vamos a participar los tres.

Hermione estaba completamente perdida sin saber a qué se refería, Luna le sonrió y decidió explicárselo.

-La razón por la que me gusta un trío con dos chicas es porque ellos no suelen querer interactuar juntos. Y la gracia es que todos estén con todos y no sólo dos con uno.

-Te refieres a que tu y yo… -Luna asintió levemente –Está bien, contaba con ello.

Hermione se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Luna decidió ir a por unos bizcochos mientras a Hermione se le pasaba el sofoco.

Cuando volvió, la castaña ya había perdido casi todo el rojo de su cara.

-Hermione, ¿por qué has pensado en mí?

-Quería alguien con la confianza suficiente para poder sentirme cómoda, y con la que no creyera que fueran a cambiar las cosas después de esto –Luna le sonrió –Y tú, ¿por qué aceptas?

-Ron está muy bueno –A Hermione se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-No me mires así, no lo veo como algo más que un amigo. Pero no me podrás negar que físicamente es un bombón –Hermione asintió levemente.

-Y tú eres muy atractiva –A la castaña se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, mientras Luna reía al ver su cara.

-Bueno, es tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo para ultimar los detalles –Luna la acompañó a despedirla a la puerta.

Dos fines de semana después, Hermione ya lo tenía todo preparado. Había alquilado una habitación en un hotel muggle bastante apartado de la zona mágica y había citado allí a Ron a las 9 y a Luna media hora más tarde.

Ella ya se encontraba allí, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Estaba a punto de hacer un agujero en el suelo de las vueltas que estaba dando por la habitación. Estaba muy nerviosa, Ron no tardaría en llegar y a ella no se le ocurría ninguna manera de explicarle por qué lo había citado allí.

Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione se apresuró a abrir, era Ron, quien la miraba sonriente llevando una botella de vino en la mano.

La besó con entusiasmo y pasó a la habitación, hablando sin parar sobre lo bonito que le parecía el hotel mientras descorchaba la botella y servía el vino en dos copas.

Se giró asombrado de que la chica todavía no hubiera abierto la boca. Hermione le miraba mordiéndose el labio, cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ron frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Que me contestarías si te digo de hacer un trío.

-¿Hacer un trío? –Ron miró la habitación cayendo en la cuenta -¿Ahora?

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Con un tío? –La cara de Ron estaba desencajada.

-No, Ron. Con una chica.

-¿Quieres que tú y yo hagamos un trío con otra chica? –Hermione asintió nuevamente.

Ron se giró, cogió uno de los vasos de vino y se lo bebió de un trago.

-No estás de coña ¿verdad? –La castaña negó, esperando la reacción del pelirrojo.

Ron dio vueltas por la habitación intentando comprender lo que pasaba.

-Escuchaste la conversación con mis hermanos –No era una pregunta por lo que no esperó respuesta –Hermione, no tienes que por qué hacer esto. No tienes por qué cumplir todo lo que a mí se me pase por la cabeza. No necesito esto, de verdad.

-Sé que no lo necesitas, pero quiero hacerlo. Lo he pensado mucho y a mí también me ha entrado curiosidad por probarlo, una vez, esta noche. Sólo te pido una cosa –Ron se acercó y la miró expectante –No quiero que llegues a penetrarla, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero sin penetrarla. Para eso ya me tienes a mí.

Ron suspiró aliviado y la abrazó –No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo con nadie que no seas tú.

Hermione sonrió y le besó.

-Bueno, ¿y quién es la chica?

-Luna –Ron le miró asombrado con las cejas levantadas.

-Pensé que era una buena idea ya que tenemos la confianza suficiente –Hermione empezó a hablar muy rápido, cada vez más nerviosa, pensando que había metido la pata –Pero no había caído en que a lo mejor a ti no te gustaba. Lo siento, no lo pensé. Podemos buscar a otra si lo prefieres.

-Luna está bien, no te preocupes. Es sólo que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Tranquila –Ron la abrazó contra su pecho intentando calmarla.

Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione se separó dando un bote y fue corriendo a abrir.

Luna entró saludando sonriendo, Hermione le preguntó si había tenido problemas para llegar y la rubia le contestó tranquila. Pero pronto la conversación murió notándose la tensión en el ambiente. Ron y Hermione se miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Luna decidió tomar ella el control de la situación, por lo menos hasta que los otros se tranquilizaran un poco.

-Voy un momento al baño. Ron, podrías ir desnudándote y subiendo a la cama –La rubia se dio la vuelta y entró al baño, dejando a los otros dos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ron se quedó un momento parado, pero después decidió que esa noche era mejor no pensar las cosas y simplemente hacerlas. Así que empezó a desnudarse, delante de una estupefacta Hermione, hasta quedar sólo con los bóxers. Se subió a la cama y se sentó en el centro, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

Hermione estaba parada al pie de la cama sin saber qué hacer, debía desnudarse ella también o mejor esperaba a que saliera Luna. Los nervios estaban pudiendo con ella y Ron no ayudaba, conocía la mirada que tenía en ese momento, era la misma que ponía cuando jugaba al ajedrez y su significado era claro, él ya había hecho su jugada y ahora le tocaba a ella mover pieza.

Luna salió del baño y sonrió al ver que Ron le había hecho caso, la única preocupación que había tenido esos días era que Ron la rechazara. Se puso al lado de Hermione quien miraba a Ron sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio.

Luna le cogió por la barbilla y la giró hacia ella besándola suavemente en los labios, esperó pacientemente a que la castaña saliera del shock y le devolviera el beso antes de abrirse paso al interior de su boca.

Comenzó desabotonándole despacio la camisa, hasta quitársela escurriéndola por sus hombros, dejando a la vista un bonito sujetador negro. Acarició su vientre, notando el estremecimiento de Hermione, y bajó a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y dejándolos caer al suelo.

Hermione se los sacó con los pies, quedando en ropa interior. Luna bajó a besar su cuello y ella se dedicó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido hasta que este se escurrió al suelo, revelando que Luna sólo llevaba unas braguitas azules.

Luna le desabrochó el sujetador, dejándolo caer con el resto de la ropa y le acarició los pechos con delicadeza, pasando los labios suavemente por su piel. Los recorrió enteros mientras Hermione suspiraba con los ojos cerrados.

Luna se agachó mientras se quitaba su ropa interior y lamió el ombligo de Hermione mientras la desprendía de la suya quedando las dos totalmente desnudas. Subió besando su cuerpo, entreteniéndose un poco más en sus pechos, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales devoró sin contemplaciones mientras pegaba sus cuerpos, gimiendo las dos cuando sus pechos chocaron.

Ron miraba extasiado a las dos chicas desnudas que se besaban delante de él. Eran totalmente opuestas, castaña y rubia, rizado y liso, piel clara contra piel morena. Hermione era alta, no en comparación con él pero sí con el resto de las otras chicas, lo cual era perfecto porque podía besarla sin tener que romperse el cuello y, a la vez, podía alzarla y moverla con facilidad. Era una chica con curvas, las cuales adoraba y no se cansaba de recorrer, un bonito trasero y unos grandes pechos, perfectos para el tamaño de sus manos, parecía que estuviera hecha a su medida.

Luna, en cambio, era más bajita y delgada que Hermione, con unos pechos pequeños pero redondos y bonitos. Parecía una muñeca con el cuerpo tan pálido, su pelo rubio y sus grandes ojos azules. Daba la impresión de ser frágil, aunque Ron sabía que la realidad era bien diferente.

Estaba totalmente excitado. Nunca pensó que ver a su chica besándose con otra lo pondría de esa manera, pero no había hecho falta ni tocarlo y él ya estaba tan duro como una roca. No podía ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando llegara a tocarlas.

Las chicas rompieron el beso y le miraron, Hermione se mordió el labio pero ahora no era por los nervios, le lanzaba una mirada pícara. Las dos sonrieron al ver el bulto que marcaba Ron en sus calzoncillos, dándose cuenta de que estaba más que listo para entrar él también en el juego.

Se subieron a la cama y gatearon hacia él, cada una por un lado, regalándole una bonita vista de sus cuerpos.

Luna fue la primera en llegar y besarle, lo hizo con pasión, entremezclando su lengua con la suya y jugando con ella.

Abandonó sus labios y bajó besando su mandíbula mientras Hermione ocupaba su lugar devorándole la boca, el beso era salvaje acompañado de mordiscos en los labios.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, Hermione se separó y siguió el mismo camino que la rubia, la cual lamia y besaba el pecho del pelirrojo.

Juntas bajaron besando su torso hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxers, los cogieron cada una por un lado y se los sacaron lentamente, tirándolo en el suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Luna fue la que se mordió el labio en ese momento, al comprobar que el mito Weasley era cierto. Hermione le sonreía de forma lasciva haciendo que Ron se excitara con sólo mirarla.

Las dos subieron besando sus muslos hasta que se encontraron con su dureza. Lo miraron pícaramente para después lamer, despacio, cada una por un lado, desde la base hasta la cima donde entrecruzaron sus lenguas jugando entre ellas.

-JO-DER –Las chicas sonrieron ante su respuesta y siguieron a lo suyo.

Ron estaba en la gloria, ni en sus sueños más húmedos había imaginado la escena que tenía ante él. Las dos chicas daban lengüetazos por toda su extensión, besándose entre ellas cuando se cruzaban.

Las chicas pararon cuando vieron que Ron estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno. Éste se incorporó sentándose en la cama, cogió a las chicas y las acercó a él, de rodillas, quedando sus pechos a la altura de su boca.

Comenzó a lamerles y acariciarles los pechos, pasando desesperado de una a la otra, disfrutando de la diferencia que había entre ellas.

Luna cogió a Hermione por la nuca y la besó fuertemente, mientras Hermione se agarraba a Ron pegándolo más contra ella cuando el pelirrojo se acercaba a besarla.

Ron soltó el pecho de Luna y bajó su mano por su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. La rubia abrió suavemente las piernas para dejarle paso.

Pasó sus dedos lentamente, notando lo húmeda que estaba y dejó resbalar un dedo en su interior, oyendo su gemido ahogado contra la boca de Hermione. Se movió despacio, notando la diferencia con su chica, Luna era mucho más estrecha que la castaña.

Repitió el proceso con Hermione, viendo que ya estaba muy mojada metió dos dedos en ella de un solo golpe provocando que rompiera el beso jadeando. La castaña bajó la mano hasta su dureza y lo masturbó lentamente.

Luna lo empujó contra la cama y se subió a horcajadas encima de su vientre tumbándose encima de él, besándolo en la boca.

Hermione se sentó detrás de Luna, penetrándose lentamente, Ron gimió y aumentó sus caricias sobre la rubia.

Hermione comenzó a moverse despacio, se apoyaba en el trasero de Luna, empujándola contra Ron mientras ella seguía subiendo y bajando, cada vez más rápido.

Luna disfrutaba de la fricción con el pelirrojo, mientras éste le moldeaba los pechos desesperado y la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Ron terminó con un gemido ahogado, siguiéndole Hermione sólo un par de golpes después y haciéndolo de forma bastante más ruidosa que su chico.

La castaña se derrumbó jadeante al lado del pelirrojo, Luna se incorporó y se colocó delante de ella, abriéndole las piernas.

Ron permanecía tumbado con los ojos cerrados, sin saber si al abrirlos sería real o todo habría sido un sueño cuando oyó a Hermione gemir a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró con una imagen que sabía que no podría olvidar jamás. A Luna lamiendo su esencia en la intimidad de su chica.

Notó como a Hermione le faltaba muy poco y decidió ayudarla con el último empujón, se acercó a ella y le succionó fuertemente un pezón mientras le pellizcaba el otro. Hermione gritó y cerró los ojos exhausta.

Ron cogió a Luna y le abrió las piernas, adoptando la misma postura que había tenido ella momentos antes. Introdujo dos dedos en ella y los acompañó rápidamente con su lengua, produciendo un baile demencial que tardó muy poco tiempo en conseguir que Luna gritara.

Quedaron los tres tumbados en la cama, Luna en el centro, recuperando la respiración y las fuerzas durante unos minutos.

Ron giró a Luna y la dejó de costado, de espaldas a él, y comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello. La rubia suspiró y el sonido hizo reaccionar a Hermione, quien se giró de cara a Luna y comenzó a besarla muy despacio en los labios.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Ron pasó su brazo por encima del cuerpo de Luna y cogió la mano de Hermione llevándola a uno de los pechos de la rubia y acariciándolo juntos.

Se dedicó a recorrer todo el cuerpo guiando la mano de Hermione, llegaron a la entrepierna y Ron la paseó por toda su extensión, viendo como las chicas aumentaban la velocidad de su beso.

Notando que volvía a estar mojada, metió un dedo suyo y otro de Hermione en su interior, lentamente. Luna disfrutaba de la caricia que poco a poco iba adquiriendo velocidad.

Se tumbó bocarriba para que pudieran llegar más fácilmente y para que su mano pudiera llegar a la parte de Ron que más se le había antojado, sonriendo al ver que estaba duro de nuevo.

Comenzó a masturbarlo, siguiendo el ritmo que ellos tenían en ella. Rompió el beso con Hermione y se colocó de manera que pudiera lamer la dureza del pelirrojo.

Ron dejó a Hermione con dos dedos en la rubia y sacó su mano, la acercó a la boca de la castaña quien dudó un momento pero acabó abriéndola y limpiándole los dedos. Disfrutó esa imagen aunque no tanto como el maravilloso trabajo que le estaba haciendo Luna con la boca.

Besó a Hermione en el momento en el que descargó en Luna, quien bebió gustosa todo lo que le dio. Cayó otra vez derrumbado en la cama aunque ahora no cerró los ojos, queriendo disfrutar de cada segundo de esa noche, y las imágenes que le ofrecían las dos chicas no tenían desperdicio.

Ahora fue Hermione la que besó a Luna para compartir los restos de su chico, limpiando hasta el último rincón de su boca con la lengua y bajando después a lamer sus pechos recuperando así las gotas perdidas.

Pronto las caricias fueron aumentando y Luna acabó tumbada con Hermione encima, formando un sesenta y nueve. La castaña era totalmente inexperta y Luna lo notaba pero, a la vez, se excitaba más al ver como se esforzaba aún y sin tener mucha idea.

No tardaron en llenar la habitación de gemidos.

Luna metió un dedo en ella, sin dejar de lamer, y lo llevó hasta su trasero, el cual se dedicó a dilatar cada vez con más dedos mientras la castaña aumentaba sus gemidos.

Cuando pudo meter tres dedos en ella con facilidad miró a Ron, quien ya estaba más que dispuesto para volver a la acción, le hizo un gesto que entendió al instante. Se colocó detrás de Hermione, sabiendo lo que le había preparado.

Luna mojó dos dedos en el interior de Hermione y los restregó por toda la erección de Ron, lubricándola. Después la cogió y la guió hasta el trasero de la castaña mientras el pelirrojo la cogía por las caderas.

Hermione gimió fuertemente cuando Ron entró de un golpe en ella y levantó la cabeza buscando aire. Pero Luna se la cogió y la llevó de nuevo a que continuara con su trabajo, le faltaba demasiado poco como para que parara ahora.

La castaña metió de golpe dos dedos en ella y consiguió que acabara, quedando libre de su tarea y pudiendo dedicarse a disfrutar plenamente.

Luna quedó exhausta pero siguió pegando lametones en Hermione, y alguno que otro en Ron. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo aceleraba los movimientos bombeando fuertemente en ella, Luna pegó la boca al clítoris de la castaña y succionó con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione se corrió en un orgasmo brutal, llevándose a Ron con ella, quien no pudo aguantar la presión de la contracción que tuvo la castaña.

Quedaron los tres derrumbados en la cama, totalmente agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, contra todo pronóstico, Ron fue el primero en despertar. Abrió los ojos adormilado y notó que todavía era temprano, sonrió cuando vio a Hermione dormir acurrucada en su pecho. La besó en la frente y la castaña frunció la nariz, despertando suavemente.

Ron giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Luna. Dormía bocabajo, con la cabeza debajo de la almohada pero con los brazos por encima y con una de las piernas por fuera de la cama. Hermione se despertó del todo y también rió al verla.

De golpe, la almohada se levantó y Luna sacó la cabeza de debajo. Tenía el pelo más despeinado que nunca pero no había perdido su gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días –Se desperezó como un gato.

-Será mejor que me vaya, he quedado con mi padre para ir a buscar plimpys tragones.

Se acercó a Ron y le besó en los labios y después lo hizo con Hermione. Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó su ropa entre todas las prendas que había en el suelo.

-Por cierto, Ron. ¿Todos los Weasley tenéis ese tamaño? –Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida pero Ron sonrió.

-Más o menos sí.

-¿Y todos tus hermanos tienen novia? –Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Fred y George están libres.

-Vale. Lo tendré en cuenta –Luna les guiñó un ojo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el vestido y salió de la habitación.

Ron y Hermione seguían tumbados en la cama, riendo de las ocurrencias de Luna.

-Te quiero, Mione.

-Y yo a ti. Muchísimo.

Ron la besó y se acomodó encima de ella. A fin de cuentas, todavía tenían unas horas antes de tener que dejar la habitación.

**N. de A:**

_Espero que tengas un muy, muy, muy feliz cumpleaños Gema. Y espero que te haya gustado tu regalo._

_Quiero agradecer a Alemar107, Nimue-Tarrazo, Anilec, angelica malrry, Cristy Weasley, Victoria Weasley, Copia Pirata (por tantos reviews que no me haces perder la cuenta), Kyte, Foaby, Minimara, icecreamanrupert (por leerte toda la historia y dejarme review en cada capítulo), ladykittynyu y snowfallbaby por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado._

_Ahora contesto los anónimos aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no creo que os acordéis: __**Cristy Weasley **__(me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia y de que te gustara), __**Victoria Weasley**__ (me encantó que te rieran con el pasado, espero que este también te haya gustado), __**Kyte **__(muchas gracias por tu comentario y siento haber tardado tanto) y __**Rowish Ethan Thewlies **__(ya que te he dedicado el capítulo podrías quitarme la maldición ¿no?)_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo disculpa, sólo decir que intentaré que esto no vuelva a ocurrir y que intentaré actualizar mágica navidad lo más pronto posible._

_Muchos, muchos besos para todos y gracias por seguir leyendo._


	9. 4 LUBRICANTE

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CELINA!!!**_

_Este capítulo contiene slash, si no te gusta no sigas leyendo si lo haces, espero que sea de tu agrado._

**RETO 4: LUBRICANTE**

Ron y Draco se besaban desesperados, tumbados en la cama del dormitorio del piso que compartían. Estaban desnudos y se masturbaban el uno al otro.

Ron estiró el brazo y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y buscó un pequeño bote, no tardó en encontrarlo y llevarlo hasta él. Consiguió abrirlo mientras se restregaba contra el rubio, escuchándolo gemir contra su boca.

-¡MIERDA! –Ron se separó frustrado mientras Draco lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no queda lubricante –El gesto de Draco cambió a uno de enfado.

-¿Se te olvidó comprarlo?

-También podrías haberlo comprado tú.

-Lo haría, si me dejaras usarlo contigo.

Los dos se miraron enfurruñados.

-Siempre podemos hacerlo sin usar nada.

-Perfecto, Weasley. Pero usamos tu culo, porque en el mío, a pelo, no entras –Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa que no inmutó en absoluto a Draco.

-Ya sé –Ron sonrió contento y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que… -Al rubio no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de que el pelirrojo saliera corriendo de la habitación.

Volvió al momento, llevando una sonrisa enorme en su cara y un tarro en la mano.

-Oh, no.

-Oh, sí.

-Weasley, ni se te ocurra.

-Venga, Draco, no seas crío.

-Ni crío, ni hostias. No me vas a echar mantequilla en el culo, así que ya puedes llevarla de vuelta a la cocina –Ron se dio la vuelta enfurruñado y salió de la habitación –Y ni se te ocurra traer cualquier otra cosa de la cocina, mi culo no es una tostada.

Ron volvió al rato y se sentó en la cama con un gesto de enfado en su cara.

-Pues yo creo que era buena idea.

-He dicho que no.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-Porque es totalmente antihigiénico.

-Siempre tan remilgado, Malfoy.

-Y tu siempre tan comilón, Weasley. Sólo sabes pensar en comida.

Mantuvieron una guerra de miradas durante unos minutos hasta que Ron abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una idea. Draco suspiró pesadamente mientras el pelirrojo salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Nada comestible, Weasley.

Ron volvió a los pocos segundos, llevando un bote de gel de ducha en la mano.

-¿Es esto lo suficientemente higiénico para el señor?

Draco lo miró pensativo y acabó asintiendo.

-Eso está bien.

Ron se subió a la cama y volvieron a besarse desesperados, como si la discusión anterior no hubiera existido.

Draco giró poniéndose encima, frotando su erección contra la del pelirrojo mientras le besaba en el cuello.

Ron vació un poco de gel en el trasero del rubio, quien se estremeció por el frío. Ron soltó una suave risa y metió un dedo en su interior mientras Draco le mordía el hombro en venganza.

Siguieron frotándose y besándose mientras Ron metía un dedo más, y después otro, preparándolo para que estuviera listo para recibirlo.

-Venga, Dragón. A cuatro patas.

Draco murmuró un gilipollas mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de rodillas en la cama.

Ron cogió un poco de gel y se lo expandió por su dureza, se colocó detrás de Draco y comenzó a penetrarlo mientras lo masturbaba. Entró despacio pero sin parar, gimiendo los dos cuando llegó al fondo.

-Venga, Ron… dale… más fuerte –Ron obedeció sin chistar y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas cogiendo al rubio con las dos manos de la cadera para poder ir más rápido.

Draco jadeaba con la boca abierta, intentando coger aire cuando escuchó a Ron soltar una gran carcajada y pararse, aún en su interior.

-¿Qué coño pasa? Sigue –El rubio estaba frustrado pero parecía que el pelirrojo no podía parar de reír y seguir con lo que estaban.

-Es que… es que… tienes el… -Ron cogió aire intentando explicarse -¡Tienes el culo lleno de espuma!

Rompió de nuevo a reír mientras Draco se separaba y se levantaba indignado, saliendo de la habitación directo a la ducha.

Ron intentó arreglarlo pero al verlo andar tan furioso y con el culo goteándole espuma no pudo evitar volver a romper en carcajadas mientras oía al rubio despotricar contra él por el pasillo.

**N. de A:**

_Espero que hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños y que haya sido una buena forma de terminar el carnaval._

_Muchas gracias a Copia Pirata, Anilec, Nimue-Tarrazo, Spooky Snow, Alemar107, Foaby, Minimara y DollyChang por vuestros maravillosos reviews, a ver quien resiste las ganas de actualizar después de ver vuestros geniales mensajes._

_También quería agradecer (que en el capítulo pasado se me pasó) a todos los que en este tiempo me han añadido a favoritos o alertas, ha pasado tanto entre actualizaciones que me volvería loca para poner los nombres, sólo decir que estoy muy agradecida de que penséis que es lo suficientemente buena para añadirla a favoritos y para que os avisen cada vez que actualizo. Muchas gracias._

_Tengo en mente cada reto que me ponéis y los haré todos, sólo tener en cuenta que soy una tardona y que necesito mascar mucho una cosa antes de subirla._

_Y ahora me despido hasta la próxima, que espero que no sea dentro de mucho (el siguiente lo tengo ya a medias), gracias por leer._


	10. 37 FRAMBUESAS

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MONTSE!!!**_

**RETO 37: FRAMBUESAS**

Hermione se miraba dudosa en el espejo mientras se mordía el labio, llevaba puesto el regalo de su tía por su decimosexto cumpleaños, el cual había estado guardado desde entonces porque ella no se había sentido cómoda llevándolo.

Pero ahora pensaba que podía ser un buen método para hacer que Ron espabilara. Llevaba un mes siendo su novia, un mes maravilloso, adoraba a Ron. Pero se estaba desesperando porque no avanzaban.

No es que quisiera acostarse con él, aún no estaba lista. Pero sí que había esperado un poco más de contacto. Amaba sus momentos a solas, llenos de besos tiernos y dulces caricias pero ahí estaba el problema, quería un poco más de pasión.

Sabía que el pelirrojo era fuego, había visto con que ansia besaba a Lavender y había soñado durante meses con ser ella la que se encontraba en esa situación. Y ahora, que era su novia, seguía soñando con que le besara así.

Le había gustado que fuera más suave con ella pero quería más y no sabía cómo conseguirlo, ella no tenía casi experiencia besando y menos de esa manera y no se animaba a ser ella quien comenzara.

Además había que añadirle sus inseguridades, temía que el problema fuera ella, veía a Lavender mucho más exuberante que ella y tenía miedo de que el pelirrojo no la encontrara atractiva y por eso no se lanzara.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió seguir con el plan que había ideado para encender a Ron, dudando si sería capaz de actuar para conseguirlo. Se acomodó la ropa y salió de la habitación.

Los chicos la esperaban en la sala común para ir a desayunar. Ron la recibió con un beso y la cogió de la mano mientras bajaban hablando sobre la siguiente clase.

La primera hora era historia de la magia, para aburrimiento de los chicos. Hermione los sorprendió sentándose delante de ellos con Neville, desde que habían empezado a salir en todas las clases se había sentado con Ron.

El pelirrojo pensó que se había enfadado por algo pero ella se excusó con que ellos siempre se despistaban en esa clase y conseguían que se distrajera, así que no le dio más importancia.

Llevaban veinte minutos de clase y Ron ya no sabía que más hacer, había mirado por la ventana, al suelo, al techo, había llenado el pergamino de dibujitos… y el tiempo no pasaba. Esta clase se le hacía interminable, normalmente hablaría con Harry pero éste estaba apoyado en la mesa medio dormido.

A la única que parecía interesarle era a su chica que no dejaba de llenar el pergamino con esa letra minúscula que tenía.

Se quedó mirándola escribir, observándola le parecía la mejor manera de pasar la hora. Se había quitado la túnica, al igual que casi toda la clase ya que hacía bastante calor.

Su camisa se levantaba dejándole a la vista una porción de piel de su espalda. Sonrió al ver que por encima de su pantalón asomaba el borde de sus braguitas, de un rosa pálido y con frambuesas dibujadas.

Se quedó embelesado mirándolas, soñando con cómo se vería vestida sólo con su ropa interior cuando Hermione se echó hacia delante para coger algo de su estuche y dejó más a la vista.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos al ver que a las bragas de su chica le faltaba bastante tela, específicamente toda la que debería estar tapando su culo, ya que parecía que sólo tenían una fina tira de tela por el centro.

Hermione se había incorporado de nuevo y había perdido la vista, pero aún así no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver. Pasó el resto de la clase en un trance en el que sólo veía frambuesas, incluso Harry tuvo que golpearle para que empezara a recoger cuando acabó la hora.

Hermione sonrió para sí cuando vio que Ron tenía las orejas rojas, pensando que su plan estaba funcionando. Bajaron a clase de pociones y Hermione se sentó de nuevo delante para echarle una mano a Neville.

Estuvo toda la clase sentándose y levantándose para preparar los ingredientes poniendo a Ron de los nervios ya que cada vez que lo hacía le enseñaba un poco más de la tela rosada.

Llegó a despistarlo de tal manera que acabó haciendo estallar el caldero, teniéndose que quedar al final de la clase para limpiarlo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, los platos acababan de cambiar al postre. Por suerte, su chica le había guardado un gran plato de carne con patatas sabiendo que llegaría tarde y tendría hambre.

Ron devoró la comida en pocos minutos, sin prestar atención a nada más. Pero levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a Hermione gemir levemente de placer.

Hermione tenía un gran tazón de frambuesas con nata delante suya, cerraba los ojos con cada cucharada que tomaba saboreándolas con placer y luego pasaba la lengua por sus labios para limpiar los restos de nata que quedaban en éstos.

Ron notó como cierta parte de su cuerpo, que había conseguido controlar después de la clase de pociones, se erguía de nuevo rápidamente. Gracias que las túnicas eran buenas para estos casos, no pensaba quitársela por mucho calor que hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? Te has quedado como ido –Harry le miraba preocupado pero él no encontraba palabras para hablar.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres frambuesas? Están buenísimas –Hermione le acercó la cuchara mientras al pelirrojo se le ponían las orejas coloradas. Las saboreó despacio pero su mente estaba en otras frambuesas que tenía su novia.

Se dirigieron a clase de herbología, Harry seguía sospechando que algo le pasaba a Ron, llevaba todo el día muy raro.

La profesora Sprout, les mandó a que cogieran cada uno una de las macetas que había al final de la clase, y que las llevaran a las mesas con mucho cuidado ya que eran muy delicadas.

Ron fue a un rincón y cogió la suya pero esperó a Hermione por si necesitaba que le echara una mano. La castaña le sonrió al llegar a su lado y se agachó a por su planta.

Con lo que Ron no contaba era que al agacharse Hermione le daría una vista mayor de lo que le había dado hasta ese momento.

Ron abrió la boca de la impresión y en sus ojos se podían haber visto reflejadas las frambuesas que inundaban su mente. La maceta se escurrió entre sus dedos sin que llegara a darse cuenta, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

La profesora Sprout llegó chillándole desde la otra punta de la clase y le estuvo sermoneando durante veinte minutos sobre la importancia de la planta que se había cargado mientras él miraba al suelo avergonzado, y temeroso de que alguien se diera cuenta del bulto que marcaban sus pantalones.

Lo tuvo el resto de la clase limpiando el estropicio y luego le mandó una redacción de dos metros sobre la planta que habían utilizado ese día. Ron salió enfurruñado por el castigo, aunque se animó cuando Hermione le prometió que le ayudaría con la redacción.

Los chicos tenían entrenamiento así que Hermione se despidió para ir a la biblioteca, besó a Ron dejándolo sorprendido cuando pasó la lengua por su labio superior antes de separarse e irse, diciéndole que lo esperaría para hacer la ronda de prefectos.

Entraron en los vestuarios y se cambiaron sin que Harry consiguiera atraer la atención de Ron a lo que le decía.

Subieron a las escobas y se colocaron en posición, Harry dio instrucciones y soltó la snitch. Había dado un par de vueltas cuando escuchó a Ginny gritar.

Se acercó a ver qué pasaba y la pelirroja le explicó sulfurada que Ron no estaba haciendo nada y que así no había manera de practicar ninguna jugada. El moreno se acercó a él preocupado.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? Llevas todo el día muy raro –Ron agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No me pasa nada, de verdad. Ya me concentro.

Harry asintió y reanudó el entrenamiento pero esta vez se quedó mirándolo. Las chicas comenzaron con la jugada, cinco pases antes de lanzar. Lo hicieron muy bien y cuando tiró Demelza la quaffle se coló limpiamente por el aro de la izquierda mientras Ron no se movía ni un milímetro del centro.

-¡RON! –El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a hacerlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Prueba otra vez, ahora sí, seguro.

Harry reanudó la jugada pero esta vez se quedó observando a Ron. Empezaba concentrado, siguiendo la quaffle con la mirada pero conforme pasaban los segundos se le iba perdiendo la vista, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, y para cuando terminaban con los pases y les tocaba lanzar Ron ya estaba completamente en otro mundo.

Ginny, cabreada por su falta de atención, le dio con la quaffle en toda la cara, sacándolo bruscamente de su ensoñamiento.

-Se acabó. Ron a los vestuarios, está claro que hoy no vas a hacer nada. El resto poneros a practicar pases.

El pelirrojo entró rápidamente y comenzó a cambiarse seguido de un enfadado Harry.

-Me vas a decir ahora, que es lo que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada, lo digo en serio.

-Pues para no pasarte nada llevas todo el día despistado. Reventaste un caldero, rompiste la maceta de Sprout…

-¡Sólo es un mal día!

-Pues más vale que sólo sea eso porque tenemos el partido en dos semanas y no quiero tener que buscarte un sustituto.

Harry se marchó enfadado de los vestuarios mientras el pelirrojo terminaba de recoger.

Un rato más tarde, Ginny entró cabreada a la biblioteca y se sentó delante de Hermione.

-¡Mi hermano es un gilipollas! –Hermione marcó la página del libro por la que iba y lo cerró.

-¿Ahora qué ha pasado?

-Ha sido una porquería de entrenamiento –Ginny gesticulaba mucho por el enfado y no paraba de mover las manos –Ha estado totalmente despistado y, encima, Harry se ha enfadado y la ha acabado pagando con nosotros.

Hermione asintió dándole la razón pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Ginny.

-Tú sabes lo que le pasa.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo una ligera idea.

-Desembucha. Ahora –Hermione miró que nadie estuviera mirándolas y se giró cogiendo el borde trasero del tanga y mostrándoselo a Ginny.

Las carcajadas de la pelirroja no se hicieron esperar y la señora Pince se acercó a reprenderla.

-Ahora ya sé en lo que estaba pensando –Comentó Ginny cuando la bibliotecaria ya se había marchado. Hermione se levantó y recogió sus cosas mientras Ginny la veía divertida.

-Yo quiero uno para navidad –La castaña rió mientras abandonaban la biblioteca.

Después de cenar, comenzaron con la ronda. Hermione sonreía al ver que Ron miraba su espalda frustrado ya que se había puesto la túnica y así era imposible que viera nada.

Una hora después, cuando ya estaban terminando pasaron por un pasillo oscuro y Ron la cogió de la mano y la llevó al rincón más apartado.

La apoyó contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu, contenta de ver que su plan había funcionado.

Pero Ron pronto cambió el ritmo a uno mucho más tranquilo y cariñoso. Hermione bufó y se separó de él frustrada mientras Ron la miraba confundido.

-¿Yo te gusto? –Ron la miró levantando las cejas por la sorpresa.

-Claro que me gustas. Hermione… yo te quiero. Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero lo sabes ¿no? –La castaña asintió y Ron se acercó a besarla de nuevo.

-Pero no te pongo.

-¿Qué? –El pelirrojo la miraba anonadado sin estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

-Que no te… excito –Hermione bajó la mirada abatida. Ron bufó exasperado, la cogió por la cintura y la pegó a él, dejando bien claro que estaba más que excitado.

-Llevo así todo el día y es, solamente, por ti.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me besas?

-¡Estaba besándote!

-No me refiero a eso, ¿por qué no me besas como besabas a Lavender?

-Porque tú no eres Lavender.

-Ya sé que no soy tan atractiva como ella pero… -Hermione miró al suelo conteniendo las lágrimas, todos sus miedos acababan de ser confirmados.

-Deja de decir tonterías, tú eres mucho más atractiva que Lavender.

-Entonces, ¿por qué a ella sí y a mí no?

Ron suspiró y la abrazó, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Porque te quiero, porque no quiero que esto termine y prefiero contenerme a lanzarme y estropearlo.

-¿Y si yo no quiero que te contengas? –Ron sonrió y la besó de nuevo. A los pocos segundos se separó y la miró cayendo en la cuenta.

-¿Por eso te has puesto… esa cosa? –Hermione se sonrojó y asintió levemente mientras Ron la señalaba -¿Qué coño es eso?

Hermione le golpeó en el hombro por maldecir pero le contestó con una sonrisa –Es un tanga, las muggles lo usan mucho.

-Amo a los muggles –Hermione rió mientras Ron la besaba suavemente.

-Así que no quieres que me contenga –Hermione negó riendo.

En un rápido movimiento, Ron la alzó y la pegó a la pared, Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa pero respondió rápidamente rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

-No sabes lo que has dicho –Hermione rió de nuevo mientras el pelirrojo le besaba el cuello y buscaba la manera de introducir la mano en sus pantalones para buscar la prenda que le había vuelto loco todo el día.

**N. de A:**

_Feliz cumpleaños, espero que ya se te haya pasado la resaca de anoche jeje. Está noche deja abierta tu ventana que te voy a mandar yo también a alguien (ya te contaré como me fue con el que tú me mandaste). Besos_

_Gracias a Minimara, Spooky Snow, Copia Pirata, Anilec, angelica malrry, DollyChang, Kyte y MariaSimmenthalBlack por los reviews que me dejasteis en el reto anterior._

_También dar las gracias a todos los que me añadieron a alertas o a favoritos._

_Y contesto a __**Kyte **__que es el único anónimo que he tenido esta vez: No te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el anterior a mí hay muchas veces que fanfiction también me da problemas, me encanta que pienses que el del trío sea un capítulo para recordar y me alegra que te guste Ron/Draco, yo también me reía pensando lo que harían con la espuma._

_Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer._


	11. 22 OJOS VENDADOS

_**Capítulo dedicado a Alemar107, Ale aquí tienes tu reto, te lo dejo como regalo de cumpleaños con muchísimo retraso. El último capítulo de Mágica navidad también está dedicado a ti y a ese niño guapísimo que tienes pero soy tan desastre que a la hora de subirlo se me olvido ponerlo pero que sepas que es tuyo.**_

**RETO 22: OJOS VENDADOS**

El teléfono, que Harry se había empeñado en colocar en el piso que compartían, sonó a las 3 de la mañana. Ron se despertó descolocado y se sentó en la cama despertando a Hermione por el movimiento, sin acordarse de que esa noche se había quedado a dormir con él.

Fue ella la que se levantó corriendo a contestar ya que el pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar. Volvió a los pocos minutos y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

-Era Kingsley, Harry ha tenido un accidente en la misión, tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place.

-¿A Grimmauld Place? ¿No debería estar en San Mungo?

-Él me ha dicho que vayamos allí. Vístete, yo voy a avisar a Ginny.

Tardaron 20 minutos en vestirse, recoger a Ginny y llegar allí. Kingsley les abrió y les guió hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Dónde está?

-No te preocupes ahora podréis verlo, está arriba en la habitación de Sirius. Pero primero quiero hablar con vosotros.

-Durante la misión, Harry se encontró con un enjambre de Byllywig y sufrió varias picaduras –Hermione fue la única que comprendió lo que ocurría –La picadura de Byllywig provoca mareos seguido de levitación.

-Pero, ¿se va a poner bien?

-Sí, Ginny. No tiene efectos secundarios, en cuanto se acabe el veneno en su organismo volverá a la normalidad. He calculado el tiempo y por la cantidad de picaduras yo diría que va a estar un mes levitando.

-¿Podemos llevarlo al apartamento?

-El problema es que estamos en medio de una operación contra uno de los últimos grupos de mortifagos que quedan y no sería conveniente que nadie más se enterara porque Harry está indefenso contra un ataque. Y su desaparición durante un mes también sería sospechosa.

-Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Sólo se me ha ocurrido que alguien que lo conozca bien se haga pasar por él. Voy a ser directo, Ron creo que tú eres quien más lo conoce y el que mejor podría suplantarlo. Si tú estás dispuesto, claro.

-Lo haré –El pelirrojo no dudó en contestar.

-He hablado con tu entrenador, sin decirle lo que realmente ocurría, y me ha dicho que como todavía no ha comenzado la temporada no hay ningún problema en que desaparezcas, incluso me ha dado la coartada para que no sea sospechoso. Oficialmente, esta madrugada has partido hacia un lugar secreto para someterte a un entrenamiento especial –El pelirrojo asintió convencido.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Sólo nosotros, sería conveniente que no lo supiera ni vuestra familia, cuanto más secretismo haya mayor seguridad. Harry se quedará aquí y yo me ocuparé de que no le falte de nada. Podéis venir a visitarlo sin problemas, a nadie le extrañará que Harry venga a Grimmauld Place acompañado de su novia y su amiga. Y ahora vamos a verlo.

Subieron hasta la habitación, quedando impresionados al ver a Harry levitando por ésta, le habían colocado cuerdas para que pudiera moverse y llegar a las cosas. Se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron varias correas que cruzaban la cama.

-Es para atarme por las noches y que pueda dormir –Harry les sonreía mientras se agarraba a una cuerda para mantenerse a sólo un palmo del suelo, Ginny se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo en los labios.

-Aquí está la poción que tienes que tomar, es poción multijugos modificada, una nueva invención. Ya no hay que preocuparse de tomarla cada hora, sólo tienes que tomar una dosis ahora y cuando Harry este bien te daré el antídoto y volverás a ser tú –Ron se la tomó de un trago, convirtiéndose en un clon de Harry, tomó las ropas que le dio Kingsley y se fue, arrastrando los pantalones, a cambiarse a otra habitación.

Estuvieron un rato hablando con Harry y luego se despidieron prometiendo que volverían al día siguiente.

A Ron no le costó mucho convertirse en Harry. Al principio tenía miedo de que se le notara en el ministerio pero había seguido las instrucciones de Kingsley y todas las mañanas se encerraba en su cubículo para que nadie le molestara y se ponía a leer el periódico o a preparar jugadas hasta la hora de la salida, entregándole a Kingsley todos los informes que le llegaban.

Lo que peor llevaba era el no poder acercarse a Hermione, teniendo que mantener siempre una distancia prudencial. Además, casi siempre tenían que ir con Ginny, a la cual tenía que llevar de la mano, ya que habría sido raro que Harry y Hermione hubieran salido mucho los dos solos.

Cada vez que iba al apartamento de las chicas y Ginny los dejaba a solas, él intentaba acercarse a besar a Hermione pero ella siempre se apartaba diciendo que no podía, que era como besar a Harry y que no podía hacer eso.

La prueba de fuego fue en la madriguera, en la comida de los domingos. Puso la escusa de que estaba en medio de una investigación que le estaba dando muchos problemas y que estaba muy cansado. Como Molly estaba demasiado ocupada despotricando contra Ron por haberse ido sin avisar no le puso muchos problemas cuando se marchó justo después de comer.

Habían pasado tres semanas y todo estaba saliendo bien, nadie tenía sospechas. Ron pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en casa de las chicas pero a nadie le parecía raro que Harry estuviera tanto tiempo con su novia y amiga en vez de estar sólo en casa.

Kingsley les había preparado un traslador hasta Grimmauld Place para que no fueran tan notorias las entradas y salidas de la casa.

Esa noche se habían quedado solos Ron y Hermione, Ginny había ido con Harry avisando de que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Estaban viendo una película en el salón después de cenar.

Hermione estaba absorta con la historia pero Ron a quien no podía dejar de mirar era a ella, en esas tres semanas no le había dejado ni darle un beso y su grado de desesperación estaba llegando a límites alarmantes.

Decidido a intentarlo, una vez más, se acercó despacio y la besó suavemente en el cuello.

-Ron, para –Hermione se había apartado rápidamente de él. El pelirrojo, ahora moreno, bufó frustrado.

-Joder, Hermione. Que llevo tres semanas sin ni siquiera poder besarte.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? Yo también lo echo de menos. Pero no puedo, es como si no fueras tú, no puedo besarte si tienes el aspecto de Harry.

-Pero sigo siendo yo, y me duele que me rechaces –La castaña le abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando te acercas a mí veo a Harry y no puedo evitar apartarme –A Ron una gran sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, brillándole la mirada.

-Tengo una idea –Se levantó de un salto y cogiéndola de la mano la llevó hasta su habitación.

La sentó en la cama y rebuscó por todos los cajones hasta dar con un pañuelo oscuro, lo dobló formando una tira y se acercó, con una pícara sonrisa, a vendarle los ojos.

-Si no me ves no habrá problema –Hermione se mordió el labio dudosa pero acabó asintiendo, ella también tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar con él. La había malacostumbrado a hacerlo a diario y todo ese tiempo sin tenerlo se le estaba haciendo interminable.

Ron no perdió el tiempo y la besó suavemente, pero ella no tardó en apartarse, frustrándolo.

-Quítate las gafas –No podía concentrarse si estas le estaban rozando a cada momento.

Ron se levantó entre frustrado y divertido y las dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Harry está cegato perdido –Se quejó Ron viendo como se le nublaba considerablemente la habitación. Hermione rió suavemente.

Se acercó hasta ella y la besó de nuevo, tumbándola despacio en la cama.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte –Escuchar la voz de Harry la descolocó.

-No hables –Ron bufó molesto pero continuó besándola.

Hermione había dudado al principio, los labios que la besaban eran mucho más finos que los que ella tanto conocía, los que había recorrido tantas veces. Pero la forma de besar era la misma, y decidió centrarse en eso en vez de en el cuerpo que le era desconocido.

Acabó tumbada en la cama, mientras el chico se tumbaba encima de ella y le besaba el cuello. El peso tampoco era el mismo, era mucho menor y no la cubría de la misma manera, se sintió desprotegida e insegura, ese cuerpo no se acoplaba al de ella.

Siempre había pensado que Ron y ella encajaban como dos piezas de un puzle, aún y con la diferencia de estatura. Ella estaba hecha para refugiarse en sus brazos. Y el perder esa sensación la abrumaba aún y sabiendo que era el mismo chico el que la besaba.

Le quitó la camiseta y besó su escote, bordeando el sujetador, del cual no tardó en deshacerse y aprisionar sus pechos con las manos.

Durante años había pensado que tenía los pechos demasiado grandes y, en cierta medida, había envidiado a Ginny y a Luna ya que ellas podían dejar de ponerse sujetador y usar camisetas con grandes escotes en la espalda o llevar vestidos palabra de honor sin problemas. En cambio, ella siempre tenía que volverse loca buscando la manera de que el sujetador no se le viera cuando usaba un vestido.

Ron había logrado aplacar esa manía diciéndole que eran perfectas para sus manos, que estaba hecha a medida para él. Pero las manos que ahora la acariciaban no podían abarcarla.

La forma de acariciar era la misma pero las manos eran más pequeñas y suaves, y estaban mucho más frías. Ron siempre tenía las manos calientes.

Y ella no podía concentrarse, porque añoraba manos grandes y ásperas, caricias fuertes que la hacían sentir pequeña y segura.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontraba desnuda, y unos dedos se perdían jugando en su intimidad mientras una lengua se paseaba por sus pechos. Estaba apenas excitada y no sabía cómo hacer para concentrarse, aunque no lo viera las diferencias seguían siendo grandes.

Sintió como le abrían las piernas y gimió de placer cuando la lengua se perdió entre sus pliegues, sólo su chico podía besarla de esa manera sabiendo en cada momento lo que tenía que hacer para que ella explotara. Toda la excitación que había acumulado durante tres semanas se cernió de golpe sobre ella.

-Te necesito… ahora… -El chico no lo dudó y se enterró de un solo golpe en ella, embistiéndola hasta el fondo.

Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a él, notando que podía abarcarlo completamente en sus brazos pero decidiendo ignorar este hecho.

Las embestidas eran fuertes pero le seguía faltando algo, como si Ron sólo estuviera llegando hasta cierto punto.

-Más… Ron más… hasta el final.

-Mione, ya estoy hasta el final, ya no puedo entrar más.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque la venda le impidió ver nada, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Si no hay más… "materia" yo no puedo hacer nada –Su voz tenía un tono presuntuoso.

"Pobre Ginny" fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, y luego se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

Oyó una risita y las embestidas se reemprendieron. Una mano se coló entre sus cuerpos, acariciándola, intentando suplir así lo que ella necesitaba.

El chico terminó en pocos minutos y ella le siguió poco después, de manera mucho más suave de cómo lo hacía normalmente. Se salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Pero, esta vez, Hermione no se tumbó sobre él sino que se giró dándole la espalda y se ovilló, quitándose la venda sin abrir los ojos. Evitando por todos los medios ver el cuerpo de Harry desnudo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –Ron la abrazó por la espalda.

Hermione asintió levemente, pero el abrazo no la reconfortó, todo lo contrario. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

-Hermione, cariño, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué está mal? –La voz dulce de Harry no hacía más que incrementar su desasosiego.

-Sólo necesito estar sola. Además, no creo que a Ginny le haga gracia encontrarte aquí cuando vuelva –A ella no le gustaría si la situación se diera al revés.

El chico se vistió, sabiendo que ella necesitaba espacio, la besó suavemente en la frente y se marchó, haciéndole prometer que le llamaría si le quería para algo.

Conforme dejó el apartamento, Hermione rompió a llorar. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero un gran vacío se había instalado en su pecho y no podía dejar de llorar.

Se dio una ducha caliente y cambió las sábanas, acostándose de nuevo acurrucada y tapada hasta la cabeza.

Sólo quería a Ron de vuelta, que la atrapara entre sus grandes brazos y la consolara. Quería volver a sentirse segura. Esa noche se durmió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

El resto de la semana pasó en la misma rutina que las anteriores. Ron se preocupó mucho al día siguiente pero dejó de insistir cuando Hermione le dijo que lo único que pasaba era que le quería de vuelta.

La primera sonrisa verdadera apareció en su cara el miércoles, cuando Kingsley les llamó para avisar de que Harry ya estaba bien y que fueran para tomar la contrapoción.

Para no tener problemas con la ropa, Ron se puso uno de sus pantalones de deporte y una camiseta. Pero en el cuerpo de Harry parecía que no hubiera dejado a los Dursley y todavía llevara la ropa de su primo Dudley.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place y ya les estaban esperando en la cocina, Harry sonriendo feliz de mantener sus dos pies en el suelo.

Kingsley le dio la contrapoción y Ron la bebió de un trago, creciendo y llenando la ropa, cambiando de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Hermione los sorprendió a todos saltando sobre él y enrollando las piernas en su cintura, besándole apasionadamente.

Ron la abrazó sosteniéndola y Hermione sonrió contra su boca, sintiendo que volvía a estar en casa. El pelirrojo se separó y la miró pletórico.

-Harry ¿por qué hoy no te quedas con mi hermana?

Los otros rieron mientras Ron se metía en la chimenea, sin soltar a su chica, dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

**N. de A:**

_Muchas gracias a Copia Pirata, Susy Snape, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Kyte, montse, icecreammanrupert (triplemente), LilixBlack, nat granger, Anilec, Alemar107 y chapiscruz por los reviews tan estupendos que me habéis dejado, realmente son el motor para que siga escribiendo._

_También quiero agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a alertas o a favoritos, me hace mucha ilusión que lo hayáis hecho._

_Y ahora contesto a los anónimos: __**Kyte **__(No todos los capítulos pueden tener Lemon, aunque casi todos lo tengan jeje, me gusta la idea del tanga como invento muggle y que los magos no lo conozcan. No quiero tardar mucho en actualizar Mágica navidad pero no sé cuándo será), __**montse **__(Me alegro de que te gustara tu regalo) y __**chapiscruz**__ (Me alegro de que te gustara, gracias por el review)._

_Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo._


	12. 41 PROSTITUTAS

**RETO 41: PROSTITUTAS**

El viento soplaba con fuerza contra los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Pasaba la media noche de un viernes nevado de finales de Enero. Pero dentro de la habitación no sentían el frío y no sólo por la estufa que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para mantener el calor.

Desde que volvieron de vacaciones habían estado preparando esa noche. La idea había surgido cuando a la vuelta de navidad Dean había colado un par de botellas de vodka en su baúl. Nunca lo habían probado y decidieron probar también el resto de bebidas del mundo muggle y mágico.

Así que habían estado desde entonces colando botellas de contrabando. El pasadizo a Honeydukes había sido de gran ayuda pero fue la mano de los gemelos la que los había provisto de la mayoría del material.

También tenían la planta que Neville había empezado a criar ese verano, Dean y Seamus habían sonreído encantados cuando la vieron, aunque Hermione se escandalizó. Hace una semana habían decidido que ya era hora de probarla, y qué momento mejor que en la fiesta que tanto habían preparado.

Habían tenido mucho cuidado en que nadie más se enterara de esa noche. Harry había alegado un gran dolor de cabeza para que Ginny no sospechara por recogerse antes y había sido la propia Hermione la que había "convencido" a Ron de que fuera con él y se asegurara de que estuviera bien.

Y así habían podido tener su gran noche de chicos.

La habitación estaba inundada de humo y en el suelo tiradas más de la mitad de las botellas, que ya habían sido vaciadas.

Neville reía del humo que salía intercalado de sus labios, con una botella de Ron de Grosellas entre las piernas. Harry estaba tumbado de lado en su cama, con la cabeza colgándole por el borde, miraba embelesado las formas que adoptaba el humo que él mismo tiraba; ya no bebía, había desistido en el momento en el que se había vaciado media botella en la cabeza.

Ron y Seamus estaban sentados en el suelo y cantaban abrazados viejas canciones de quidditch mientras compartían la última de las botellas de vodka. Y Dean corría por el centro de la habitación intentando emular la jugada que le había dado la victoria a su equipo de fútbol en el último partido.

Dean pegó una patada con tanto entusiasmo que acabó cayendo de culo al suelo con un ruido sordo, provocando las carcajadas de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Aquí hacen falta tías.

-¿Tías? ¿Para qué? –Seamus dejó de cantar y miró confundido al moreno.

-¿Tú para qué crees? –Dean le sonrió burlón.

-Yo creo que vendrían a regañarnos, mejor que no lo sepan –El pelirrojo entró en la conversación.

-No estaba hablando de tu novia precisamente, sino más bien de sus compañeras de habitación.

-Sigo prefiriendo que no estén.

-Claro, como tú te pasas la vida mojando. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Ayer?

-Esta tarde –Ron le sonrió socarronamente.

-¡Yo llevo desde navidades! –Dean le gritó indignado.

-No te quejes, yo hace más de dos meses que no… -Seamus bebió otro trago de la botella para ahogar sus penas.

-¡Sois todos unos gilipollas! –Los tres se giraron sorprendidos hacia Neville quien se había levantado y les apuntaba con la botella de Ron de Grosellas –Yo nunca lo he hecho y sois vosotros los que os quejáis.

-¡Eh!, que yo tampoco lo he hecho –Harry había salido de su ensoñamiento y se había incorporado en la cama.

-Y más te vale que siga así, Potter.

-Pero tú al menos tienes novia –Neville se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer –Pero yo voy a morir virgen, nadie va a querer follar conmigo.

Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, dando un traspiés y riéndose al ver que había estado a punto de caer.

-Alguna chica habrá Neville.

-No, no hay ninguna. ¿Quién va a querer follar conmigo?

-Siempre puedes irte de putas –Miraron sorprendidos a Harry -¿Qué? Es una opción.

-Es una idea genial –Dean y Seamus asintieron a las palabras del pelirrojo –Tú no te preocupes que te encontraremos una puta joven y guapa.

-Y con unas buenas tetas –Apuntilló Seamus, Neville asintió sonriendo.

-Yo invito –Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama. Y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Harry paga. Venga, Neville. Vámonos de putas –Cogieron las túnicas y cada uno agarró una botella y bajaron a la sala común. Cuando iban a salir por el retrato vieron que Harry no había bajado.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –Ron se acercó a las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos y lo llamó "suavemente".

-Ya voy, ya voy –Harry bajó azorado con los brazos cargados –Estaba cogiendo la capa invisible.

Se cubrieron con ella y salieron al pasillo. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, todos habían bebido demasiado como para notarlo, pero la capa invisible no podía cubrir a cinco chicos de diecisiete años que ni siquiera estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por agacharse.

La capa apenas les llegaba hasta la cintura y se veían cinco pares de piernas corriendo y tambaleándose por las escaleras. Dean tropezó y se cayó al suelo, quedándose rezagado.

-Me he salido de la capa. ¡Pueden verme! ¡Pueden verme! –Empezó a correr en círculos tapándose la cara con las manos, como si no viendo él no lo vieran los demás. Volvieron a por él y lo cubrieron, suspirando aliviados de que nadie hubiera pasado en los segundos en los que Dean había sido visible.

Parecía que hubieran tomado felix felices ya que llegaron hasta el vestíbulo sin cruzarse con nadie. Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no sabían cómo abrir la puerta principal.

-¡Oh, alumnos fuera de sus camas! –Peeves acababa de aparecer encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Peeves puede ver a través de la capa invisible? –Ron miró a Harry alucinado, siempre habían pensado que no podía hacerlo.

-Es mi deber informar a Filch –El poltergeist los miraba burlón.

-No, Peeves. Que nos vamos de putas –Neville estaba tan desesperado que no dudó en desvelarle sus planes. Peeves se lo pensó un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Mis principios no me permiten otra cosa que ayudar a tan noble causa –Les hizo una reverencia y les abrió la puerta de entrada. Los cinco chicos salieron corriendo y agradeciéndole a Peeves por ayudarles.

-Podríamos bañarnos en el lago –Seamus se paró en mitad de los jardines viendo las suaves ondas del agua.

-Ahora no. Si quieres después, cuando ya haya follado –Seamus se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a la valla que limita los terrenos del colegio y se quedaron parados sin saber cómo abrirla.

-Podríamos llamar a Peeves –Neville miró hacia el castillo esperando verlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea volver –Opinó Harry, y los demás estuvieron con él.

-Podemos saltar la valla –Dean se encaramó sobre ésta, pero acabó de cayendo de culo al suelo.

-Mirad, por ahí viene Hagrid –El semigigante se acercaba dando tumbos por el camino. Se escondieron detrás de un arbusto cercano y esperaron a que abriera la puerta.

Cuando Hagrid entró, corrieron y pasaron por su lado, confiando en su invisibilidad. Hagrid se quedó parado, por un segundo le había parecido ver unas piernas que pasaban junto a él.

-Tengo que dejar de beber hidromiel –Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia su cabaña.

Llegaron hasta una curva del camino en la que se perdía de vista el colegio y se quitaron la capa invisible.

Neville abría la marcha, con paso ligero, seguido de Ron y Seamus que habían vuelto a cantar. Detrás, Dean iba cayendo al suelo cada pocos metros, teniendo un ataque de risa cada vez que le ocurría. Harry le seguía, intentando ayudarlo, aunque la mayoría de las veces acababa en el suelo con él.

En una de esas caídas a Harry se le rompió la botella, miró los restos esparcidos por el suelo mientras los demás se acercaban a él.

-No te preocupes Harry. Le haremos un entierro digno –Dean se agachó a recoger los restos de cristal.

Ron hizo un agujero en un lado del camino y Dean metió los restos en él. Seamus se dedicó a oficiar la misa.

-Harry, ¿quieres decir unas palabras? –El moreno se adelanto con rostro compungido.

-Fuiste una gran compañera eta noche y, aunque nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto, nunca te olvidaré –Aplaudieron mientras pisaban la tierra aplanándola.

Neville les volvió a meter prisa y reemprendieron el camino. Llegaron a Hogsmeade sin más incidentes, excepto alguna que otra caída.

-Y ahora, ¿donde vamos?

-Al cabeza de puerco, seguro que Aberforth conoce alguna puta –Harry guió la marcha por las desoladas calles de Hogsmeade.

El local estaba más lleno que de costumbre, parecía que por las noches tuviera más afluencia, aunque en total no llegarían a unas veinte personas las que había dentro. Se acercaron a la barra dando trompicones.

-¿Qué queréis? –Aberforth los miraba divertido.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde podemos encontrar putas? –El camarero levantó una ceja sorprendido y se oyeron algunas risas en la barra, pero ellos miraban expectantes buscando una respuesta.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Como no queráis alguna de las cabras que tengo en el corral –Los cuatro se giraron a mirar a Neville.

-¡Yo no quiero estrenarme con una cabra! –Neville hizo un puchero, los demás se encogieron de hombros y salieron de allí, agradeciendo por la ayuda aunque no les había servido de mucho.

-No voy a follar nunca –Dijo Neville con voz lastimera, y bebió un gran trago de su botella.

-Encontraremos una puta Neville. Sólo hemos buscado mal, las putas están en la calle –Seamus reanudó la marcha mientras cogía a Neville por los hombros -¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?

-No sé, me da igual.

-Alguna preferencia tendrás. Rubia, morena… -Dean se unió a ellos, mientras Ron y Harry también se acercaban.

-Castaña.

-Pelo largo, corto, liso…

-Largo… y rizado –Ron lo cogió por el hombro y lo giró hacia él.

-¿No estarás pensando en mi novia? –Neville tragó en seco cuando vio la mirada de furia del pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, Ron. Hay muchas chicas castañas, no tiene porqué estar pensando en Hermione –Harry lo sujetaba e intentaba calmarlo porque no sabía cuánto podría retenerlo –Lavender también tiene el pelo castaño.

-Ella lo tiene liso.

-Pero a veces se lo riza ¿no? –Ron lo miró dudoso y luego se giró analizando a Neville. Éste asintió fervientemente bajo la mirada inquisidora de Harry.

Ron le soltó y Seamus le acercó su botella para que bebiera y se olvidara del asunto.

-Hey, ahí hay una puta –Dean había llegado corriendo, de no sabían muy bien dónde porque nadie se había dado cuenta de que se había ido, señalando a una chica que había al final de la calle.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es una puta? –Le interrogó Neville, Dean simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Eso se averigua rápido –Dean se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la chica.

-Tiene buenas tetas, Neville –A Ron parecía que ya se le había olvidado el mosqueo.

-Eso suena a frustración por las pocas que tiene Hermione –Seamus le miraba divertido.

-¡Hermione no tiene poco!

-Seguro.

-Lo que pasa es que no lleva ropa ajustada y no se le marcan, pero las tiene bien buenas –Neville asintió fervientemente demostrando que él sí se había fijado, Harry le pegó una colleja para que parara antes de que Ron le viera. La discusión quedó suspendida porque Dean ya había llegado hasta la chica y nadie se quería perder detalle.

-¿Eres una puta? –La chica le pegó tal bofetón que lo tiró de culo al suelo y se marchó indignada.

El golpe resonó por toda la calle y los chicos gimieron de dolor, aunque no tardaron en reír a carcajadas. Le ayudaron a levantarse y siguieron caminando por las frías calles de Hogsmeade mientras Ron y Seamus parodiaban el tortazo que le había dado la chica, riendo cada vez que Dean refunfuñaba.

Llegaron a una plaza con una gran fuente en medio, había una chica unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que ellos parada al otro lado, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Yo no pienso ir otra vez.

-Iré yo, mira y aprende del maestro –Seamus se dirigió muy seguro de sí mismo hacia ella.

-Hola, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –La chica le miró y le asintió amablemente.

-¿Cuánto cobras? –La sonrisa se le congeló y su gesto cambió a uno de furia.

-¿¡Me estás llamando puta!? –Seamus intentaba excusarse cuando un tipo enorme apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Pasa algo, nena? –Seamus palideció al verlo.

-Este idiota, que me está llamando puta.

-No, no… es un error… yo no… -Seamus reculaba aterrorizado con las manos extendidas delante de él mientras el tipo se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la plaza y Seamus chocó con la fuente y cayó todo lo largo que era dentro de ella. El otro se carcajeó y se marchó, cogiendo a la chica por la cintura.

Los chicos se acercaron hasta él, también partiéndose de la risa.

-Eres un auténtico maestro –Dean le dio la mano para ayudarle y Seamus le tiró con él. Los otros tres estallaron en carcajadas, pero antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar Dean había cogido a Harry y Seamus a Ron y los habían tirado al agua. Neville se tiró el sólo antes de que pudieran obligarlo.

Estuvieron un rato jugando en la fuente, montando una guerra de agua. Hasta que salió un vecino gritándoles por el escándalo y decidieron irse de allí antes de que se le ocurriera avisar al colegio.

-¡Mierda, me estoy jodiendo de frío! –Ron se frotaba las manos intentando entrar en calor.

-¿Dónde podemos ir? –Ninguno sabía que contestarle a Harry hasta que Neville tuvo una idea.

-¿Creéis que las Tres escobas seguirá abierto? –Se encogieron de hombros dudosos pero se dirigieron hacia allí.

En las tres escobas sólo había una pareja a punto de marcharse y Madame Rosmerta terminando de secar los vasos antes de cerrar cuando los cinco chicos entraron. La mujer les miró con sorpresa, intentando adivinar la razón por la que se habrían escapado del colegio. Aunque nada de lo que imaginó se acercaba a la realidad.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos esperando a que alguno se decidiera. Ron fue el único que parecía dispuesto a acercarse, así que le dejaron ir a él mientras se quitaban las empapadas túnicas y se acercaban a la chimenea para entrar en calor.

-Buenas noches –Rosmerta sonrió al ver al pelirrojo sentarse tambaleándose en el taburete de delante de ella, se le notaba de lejos lo muchísimo que había bebido.

-Madame Rosmerta, ¿usted sabe dónde podemos encontrar prostitutas en Hogsmeade? –Definitivamente esa era la última pregunta que habría esperado.

-¿Tú no tienes novia? –Los había visto durante años pelear esperando, como todos los que los conocían, a que se decidieran a dar el paso. Y se había alegrado mucho cuando en la primera salida del año los había visto llegar de la mano.

-Sí, Hermione Granger –Le contestó confundido sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

-¿Y no crees que se enfadará si te vas con una prostituta? –Rosmerta le hablaba cariñosamente, intentando razonar con él.

-No, si no es para mí. Yo estoy muy bien follado, mi chica es fantástica en la cama. Bueno, en la cama o dónde sea porque una vez en los vestuarios después de un entrenamiento… -Rosmerta sonreía divertida, parecía que el alcohol soltaba al chico y no paraba de contar intimidades. No le cabía ninguna duda de que si su chica lo escuchara en ese momento sus gritos se iban a oír hasta en el callejón Diagon.

-Entonces, ¿para qué quieres una prostituta? –Había decidido cortarlo antes de que hablara demasiado.

-Oh, es para Neville. ¡Neville, ven! –El aludido acudió al llamado seguido de los demás –Es que nunca ha follado y queremos que se estrene.

-¿Y no sería mejor hacerlo con una chica que te guste? –Madame Rosmerta intentaba ser comprensiva aunque le hacía mucha gracia ver la que habían montado.

-Es que ninguna quiere acostarse conmigo –Neville se veía frustrado.

-¿Y usted no podría… hacerle el favor? –Decidió no ofenderse ya que los conocía desde pequeños y sabía que no lo estaban diciendo con mala idea. Cogió al pelirrojo por la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que le mirara a los ojos en vez de al escote, que era donde todos tenían fijada su vista.

-Volved al colegio y meteos en la cama, mañana pensareis más claramente –Se encogieron de hombros y se despidieron.

Rosmerta decidió hacer algo cuando los vio salir aún con las ropas mojadas. Sabía que no le iban a hacer caso y tenía miedo de que se congelaran estando a esas horas en la calle. Sólo se le ocurrió a una persona a la que podía avisar sin que se metieran en líos con el colegio.

Anduvieron unos pocos metros, mientras oían como el bar cerraba a sus espaldas, antes de que Dean se sentara en el suelo.

-Estoy agotado –La verdad es que todos lo estaban, hacía rato que habían dejado de beber y, aunque aún iban un poco tambaleantes, se las había pasado la euforia del primer momento. A todos menos a Neville quien, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, les había ido quitando las botellas uno a uno y era el único que tenía una botella de whisky en la mano y seguía bebiendo.

-Hasta que no encontremos alguna puta no vamos a irnos –Iban a protestar pero, a fin de cuentas, lo estaban haciendo por él así que se pusieron a pensar en lo que podían hacer ahora.

Estaban completamente helados y no se veían capaces ni de dar un solo paso más así que se quedaron sentados, apoyados contra la pared, analizando a la poca gente que pasaba y esperando que alguna puta apareciera por allí.

-Esa está bien buena –Seamus señaló a una rubia que pasaba por la otra acera.

-Yo ya he tenido bastante con la hostia que me han dado antes, si quieres ves tú.

-Y una mierda, y que vuelva a aparecer el novio. Harry, ¿por qué no vas tú? –Se giraron hacia el moreno quien se había quedado dormido y roncaba con la boca abierta.

-¡HARRY! –Ron le pegó un codazo, despertándolo del susto, y riendo de la cara de desconcierto que tenía.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esa? –Neville señaló a una chica que venía a lo lejos por la calle, en dirección a ellos.

-Parece castaña, como a ti te gustan Neville –Seamus se estiraba para ver mejor.

-Yo le pegaba un polvo que la iba a tener gritando toda la noche –Rieron, asintiéndole a Dean. Pero a Ron se le congeló la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

Se levantó de un salto y alzó a Dean, estampándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué mierda estabas diciendo de mi novia? –Ron estaba furioso.

-Tío, Ron. Lo siento, no había visto que era tu novia –Dean miraba aterrorizado como Ron parecía que quería matarlo con la mirada.

-No quiero que la nombres, ni la mires, ni…

-Joder. Joder, joder, joder, joder –Harry se había levantado, mirando en dirección a la chica asustado y echó a correr, con Seamus y Neville a su lado.

Ron se giró al ver su reacción, aún sin soltar a Dean, y su cara mutó a un gesto de pánico cuando vio a Hermione acercarse con el ceño fruncido y los ojos tan entrecerrados que no sabía cómo podía ver.

-MIERDA –Soltó a Dean y corrió detrás de los demás como si la vida le fuera en ello aunque en ese momento pensaba que realmente su vida estaba en peligro. Dean no dudó en seguirle y, milagrosamente, lo hizo sin caerse ni una sola vez.

Ron iba corriendo, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando chocó contra algo parado en mitad de la calle.

-¿Harry, qué haces? Muévete.

Pero el moreno no le hizo caso sino que levantó el brazo y señaló a algo delante de él, con un gesto de terror tan grande que no le había visto ni cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort.

Siguió la dirección que le señalaba y tragó en seco, entendiendo la mirada de su amigo. Ginny se acercaba con los brazos en jarras, con un gesto que no tenía qué envidiar a su madre. Completamente furiosa.

-¡Por la valla! –Neville señaló a la derecha y se dirigió corriendo a saltar una valla que había. Dean le siguió pero su momento de suerte había terminado y cayó de cara al suelo, Seamus se agachó a ayudarle.

Ron estaba dudando si seguir a Neville o no cuando escuchó un grito a su espalda.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más –Se giró para encarar a su novia, quien ya se encontraba a pocos metros de él.

-¡TÚ TAMPOCO TE MUEVAS, POTTER! –Notó a Harry erguirse a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estáis haciendo? –Ron levantó la mirada con la boca abierta, asombrado de oírla hablar así.

-Hermione… nena…

-¡No me llames nena!

-¡QUE NO ME TOQUES! –Ginny le pegó en la mano a Harry, quien intentaba abrazarla.

-Pero Ginny… cariño… -La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry se paró en seco.

-Contestad. Ahora.

-Estábamos buscando putas –Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas mientras Ron y Harry mataban con la mirada a Seamus por habérselo dicho.

-¿Estabas yendo de putas? –Hermione había dejado de gritar y se veía dolida.

-Hermione, te juro que no eran para mí. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, que no quiero a ninguna otra chica.

-Entonces, ¿Para quién eran? –La castaña quería confiar en su chico pero aún tenía sus dudas.

-Eran para Neville.

-Es que como es el único que no ha mojado queríamos que se estrenara –Dean entró en la conversación.

-¿Cómo que el único? –Ginny encaró dolida a Harry.

-No, Ginny. Yo tampoco lo he hecho, lo sabes.

-Entonces, ¿tú también ibas a buscar una puta?

-NO. Yo no…

-¡Si no hay putas! En todo este puñetero pueblo no hay ni una sola puta –Neville gritaba desde encima de la valla, a la que nadie sabía cómo había logrado subirse, y agitaba la botella vacía de whisky en el aire -¿Así cómo quieren que me estrene? ¡YO NO QUIERO SER VIRGEN!

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar. Se había enfadado muchísimo cuando Rosmerta le había avisado de que los chicos se habían escapado del colegio y estaban borrachos por Hogsmeade. Aunque sabía que mucho de ese enfado era preocupación de que les hubiera pasado algo, hacía mucho frío y no se había equivocado al pensar que ninguno llevaba abrigo.

Pero el alivio que sentía al verlos bien hizo que se le pasara el mosqueo y le viera la gracia al asunto. Y Neville, en ese momento, te hacía reír de sólo verlo enfurruñado y agitando la botella. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Ginny era otro cantar. Había estado toda la noche preocupadísima por el fuerte dolor de cabeza de Harry. Y cuando Hermione la había despertado para contarle todo había sentido la furia correr por cada una de sus venas. Ni siquiera había llegado a preocuparse del cabreo que tenía.

Y enterarse que se habían ido de putas no había hecho más que incrementar su furia. Ella todavía no se sentía lista para acostarse con Harry y el saber que ellos pensaban que seguir virgen era algo tan horrible como para preferir acostarse con una puta en vez de esperar a la chica indicada le había sentado como si le hubieran pegado una patada en la cara.

-¡Neville, bájate de ahí! –Hermione se acercó sabiendo que, en ese momento, era la única que podía razonar con él.

-Pero yo quiero follar.

-Encima de la valla no vas a poder hacerlo –Neville miró hacia el suelo e hizo un gran puchero.

-No sé cómo bajar –Hermione aguantó una sonrisa y se giró hacia Ron y Seamus, que eran los más altos, quienes entendieron y se acercaron a ayudarle.

-Pero no te quedes quieto, ves a ayudarles –Harry reaccionó al grito de su novia y corrió hacia ellos pero llegó cuando Neville apoyaba los pies en el suelo.

-No sé cómo no os ha dado algo con la ropa tan mojada, ¿qué habéis hecho?

-Seamus se cayó en la fuente y nos tiró a los demás –Ahora fue éste el que miró mal a Ron por contárselo, el pelirrojo sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

Hermione rió al ver el maduro intercambio que acababan de tener. Los colocó en fila y uno a uno los fue secando con la varita y dándoles la capa que, precavidamente, había cogido antes de salir de Hogwarts. Todos miraban al suelo como si fuesen niños castigados.

Llegó a Ron y, después de secarlo, ella misma le colocó la capa, se la cerró, le puso un gorro y le dio dos vueltas al cuello con la bufanda.

-Hermione… -Ron protestó, le estaba tratando como si fuese su madre en vez de su novia y ya podía ver el gesto burlón en la cara de Dean. Ésta sólo le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la boca antes de volver al colegio.

Ginny abría la marcha, con paso rápido y los brazos cruzados refunfuñando, le seguía Harry quien, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía alcanzarla e iba dando traspiés unos metros detrás de ella. Dean y Seamus sostenían a Neville, a quien le había dado el bajón y estaba tan dormido que no podía caminar solo.

Hermione iba detrás vigilando que nadie se perdiera, Ron iba apoyado en sus hombros alegando que no podía caminar solo, cosa que Hermione no se había tragado ya que si así fuera ella no podría sostener su peso.

Harry se cayó y se dio con la cabeza en el suelo. Ginny se apiadó de él y le ayudó a levantarse y después le cogió como Hermione a Ron. El moreno la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-No pongas esa cara. Todavía estoy enfadada –Pero una sonrisa asomó en sus labios cuando Harry la besó en la mejilla y rió feliz.

Ron había ido escurriendo poco a poco la mano hasta que ésta se había agarrado firmemente a un pecho de Hermione.

-¡Ron, suéltame! –El pelirrojo la ignoró y se acercó a besarle el cuello, parecía que el alcohol lo había calentado, o puede que simplemente era por tener tan cerca a su chica.

-Si es para sostenerme mejor –Hermione rió e intentó apartarse, aunque sin mucho empeño.

-Yo también necesito ayuda –Seamus se había girado y Dean y él miraban divertidos el acoso del pelirrojo.

-¡Que te follen, Finnigan! –Ron le hizo un mal gesto con la mano y siguió besando el cuello de una sonrojada Hermione.

-¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil –Neville había alzado la cabeza para decirlo y luego había vuelto a dejarse caer. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente la habitación de los chicos parecía el escenario de una batalla, con todo el suelo lleno de botellas y ropa tiradas. Los cinco dormían a pata suelta, por la noche se habían tirado en la cama y no habían cerrado ni las cortinas. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus ronquidos, que se mezclaban formando una ruidosa sinfonía.

-¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE! ¡TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA! –Hermione había abierto las ventanas y gritaba en medio de la habitación. Ni se inmutaron.

Decidida, convocó un cubo lleno de agua encima de cada cama y se los vació. Sonrió satisfecha pero no obtuvo el efecto esperado, habían cesado los ronquidos y sabía que todos estaban despiertos pero se mantuvieron tumbados en las empapadas camas maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡DESPERTAD! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!

-Ron, métele la polla en la boca a ver si así se calla –Hermione miró a Dean boquiabierta y se giró hacia su novio esperando que la defendiera.

-Joder. No tengo fuerzas ni para eso –Dean rió desde su cama mientras Hermione alucinaba.

-Si en 5 minutos no estáis abajo os llenaré la cama de crías de escreguto –Hermione salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes.

-¿Qué hora es? –Seamus sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y cogió un pañuelo para sonarse.

-Las diez y media –De Harry sólo se veía la mano que asomaba de debajo de la sábana y que tenía el reloj.

-Merlín, ¿está loca? ¿Por qué nos hace levantarnos tan temprano? –Seamus se giró hacia Harry ofendido. Se le notaban los ojos llorosos como si estuviera constipado.

-Supongo que es venganza por lo de ayer –Harry apareció, por fin, de entre las sábanas, aún con un zapato puesto.

-¿Ayer estuvimos de putas? –Neville habló con voz rasposa y sujetándose la cabeza.

-Sí, Neville.

-Mierda. No era una pesadilla –Neville se dejó caer mortificado tapándose los ojos. Seamus y Harry rieron.

-Ron, ¿Hermione es capaz de llenarnos la cama de escregutos? –Dean se incorporó en sus brazos para mirar la cama del pelirrojo.

Éste seguía bocabajo con los ojos cerrados y no había dado ni una sola muestra de querer levantarse. Parecía que no había escuchado a Dean hasta que alzó la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados y se tiró de la cama, comenzando a vestirse desesperado.

Como si de una carrera se tratara todos tuvieron la misma reacción que el pelirrojo sabiendo cual era la respuesta: sí, Hermione era capaz, de eso y más.

Hermione rió malévolamente cuando los chicos bajaron en estampida a la sala común diez segundos antes de que se terminara el plazo.

**N. de A:**

_He conseguido llegar a los 100 reviews y estoy muy contenta por ello. Empecé este capítulo en el momento en el que llegué, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo y fue una especie de recompensa. Espero que lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

_Muchas gracias a Spooky Snow (por el capítulo anterior y por este), Alemar107, Anilec, susy Snape, Baru-Black, icecreammanrupert, 'Anghita', Foaby, Copia Pirata (doblemente como Tortitas Weasley), Kyte, SMaris, La Comadreja y carolina por los reviews. Cuando empecé no pensé que llegaría a los 100, muchas gracias por haberlo hecho posible._

_Quiero agradecer también a todos los que me habéis añadido a alertas o a favoritos, aunque puede que no dejéis review formáis parte del motor que me llevan a hacer estos capítulos._

_Y ahora a contestar los anónimos: __**Kyte **__(Ron es un Dios y hay que demostrarlo, Harry es un simple mortal jaja. Y respecto a Mágica navidad prometo que aunque tarde llegará) y __**carolina **__(me alegro de que te gustara, hasta que llegue a los 69 retos aún me queda mucho por escribir)._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y espero que os haya gustado. Hasta el próximo._


	13. 8 CUERO

_**Capítulo dedicado a icecreammanrupert y a Copia Pirata por la promoción tan maravillosa que hicieron de mí en el Foro Loco. Y a todas las que les hicisteis caso y vinisteis a leer, dejándome una lluvia increíble de reviews. Sois estupendas. GRACIAS**_

**RETO 8: CUERO**

Hermione terminaba de envolver la grapadora cuando llamaron al timbre. Guardó el paquete con cuidado en el bolso y se puso la chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta. Ron le robó un beso en cuanto la vio y Hermione se lo devolvió sonriente.

-¿Estás lista? –La castaña asintió, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta y siguió a Ron al coche.

Pero se paró a mitad de camino cuando se fijó en los pantalones que llevaba su novio, eran de cuero negros y le sentaban como un guante. Le encantó el cambio acostumbrada a verlo siempre con vaqueros o pantalones deportivos.

-¿Y esos pantalones?

-Son de Charlie. Estuvimos haciendo limpieza en el desván de la madriguera y me dijo que me los quedara, que a él ya no le venían. ¿Te gustan?

-Te hacen un culo impresionante –Ron rió complacido aunque se le pusieron las orejas coloradas al ver como su chica se lo comía con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

Subieron al coche y emprendieron la marcha. Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de ver cómo la había calentado verlo con esos pantalones.

Le apoyó la mano en el muslo, mientras Ron la miraba divertido, y despacio la fue subiendo hasta colocarla encima de su entrepierna. Frotó suavemente y sonrió satisfecha al notar como Ron se erguía baso sus caricias, apretando aún más sus pantalones.

El pelirrojo aparcó detrás del cobertizo cuando llegaron a la madriguera, apagó el motor y se lanzó a por los labios de su chica. Hermione le devolvió el beso con ganas, sabiendo que era por su culpa que él estuviera de esa manera.

Hermione siguió frotando sobre el bulto del pantalón, enardeciéndolo más. Ron la cogió por la nuca e intensificó el beso mientras la otra mano subía peligrosamente por su costado.

-Venga, Ron.

-Un poco más y ya es tuya –Se separaron azorados mientras Fred y George estallaban en carcajadas al otro lado de la ventanilla.

Salieron del coche y siguieron a los gemelos, quienes no paraban de reír, al interior de la casa. Eran los últimos en llegar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señor Weasley –Arthur sonrió al verlos entrar.

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Arthur.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre –Estaban todos reunidos en el salón esperando a que la comida estuviera lista –He traído un regalo.

-No hacía falta que te molestaras –Pero se veía impaciente mientras la castaña rebuscaba en su bolso.

Se entusiasmó cuando vio la grapadora y más aún cuando Hermione sacó un par de hojas y le enseñó cómo funcionaba.

-¡Todos a comer! –Molly salió de la cocina y saludó a los recién llegados.

-Te lavarás las manos antes de comer ¿no?

-Sobretodo viendo dónde las tenías hace un rato –Hermione se sonrojó profundamente para regocijo de los gemelos.

-Iros a la mierda –Ron los miraba furioso.

-¡Ya basta! –Molly se impuso y los mandó a todos a la cocina.

-Si sólo lo decíamos por higiene –Se sentaron bajo la mirada furiosa de su madre. Ron y Hermione también lo hicieron en el hueco que había entre Charlie y Ginny.

-¿Dónde tenías las manos? –Ginny le preguntó susurrando.

-¿Tú dónde crees?

-Definitivamente no te voy a pedir a ti que me pases las patatas –La pelirroja rió suavemente, acompañada por una avergonzada Hermione.

Comieron entre gran alboroto, como siempre pasaba con tanta gente. Hermione hablaba con Ginny pero volvió a poner la mano en la pierna de Ron y la paseaba por todo el interior del muslo, provocándole. Sonriendo cuando notaba como se estremecía bajo sus caricias.

Sirvieron la tarta y le cantaron al cumpleañero, quien se veía emocionado al tener a todos sus hijos juntos en ese día, algo que no ocurría desde que Bill entró en Hogwarts.

Aprovechando el barullo del postre y que iban pasando a la sala para tomar el café, Hermione se disculpó y subió al baño. Se lavó las manos y se refrescó la cara, sonriendo cuando un par de minutos después Ron entró por la puerta.

-Me vas a volver loco –La apretó contra él mientras la besaba salvajemente.

-Tú eres el que me llevas loca con esos pantalones –Ron sonrió contra los labios mientras ella le cogía por el trasero y se restregaba contra su dureza.

Se acariciaron salvajemente por encima de la ropa, sabiendo que disponían de pocos minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Hermione le abrió los pantalones y se los bajó junto con la ropa interior, quedando todo amontonado en los tobillos. Ron la alzó y la apoyó en el lavamanos, metió la mano bajo la falda y le apartó las bragas mientras su chica se abría para él.

La penetró de una sola estocada mientras Hermione se mordía la mano para no gemir, él mismo tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar un grito de placer al notar lo mojada que se encontraba su chica y lo fácil que resbalaba en su interior.

La sujetó firmemente mientras ella le rodeaba con las piernas y comenzó a bombear rápidamente, mientras con su lengua protagonizaba una batalla encarnizada por el interior de su boca.

Hermione se sujetaba en sus hombros mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho, intentando desesperada coger algo de aire mientras hacía el mínimo ruido posible.

La embestía frenéticamente y sus gemidos ahogados no le ayudaban a controlarse. La sintió temblar en sus brazos y no notó el dolor cuando le mordió la clavícula embriagado por el brutal apretón que ejercía en su dureza.

Se vino entre espasmos en su interior, sorprendido de poder controlarse y no haber gritado hasta romper los cristales, que era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Hermione apoyó los pies en el suelo, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. Su sentido común volvió y se giró, colocándose la ropa para echarse agua en la cara y disimular el sofoco y el sudor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Joder –La castaña se giró al oírlo refunfuñar detrás de ella –No me suben los pantalones.

Ron se había colocado los calzoncillos pero los pantalones los tenía enganchados a mitad del muslo. Sus piernas sudadas impedían que el cuero terminara de subir.

Hermione se agachó e intentó ayudarle. Le secó el sudor con una toalla, le mojó los muslos con agua, lo secó de nuevo… Y los pantalones no subieron ni un solo centímetro más.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Van a darse cuenta de que no estamos.

-¿Tienes algún otro pantalón en tu cuarto?

-Alguno tiene que quedar en mi armario –Hermione asintió y se levantó a buscarlos.

-No te muevas de aquí –Ron bufó molesto.

-Como si pudiera –Hermione rió mientras corría escalera arriba, el momento era embarazoso pero, a la vez, muy cómico.

Encontró unos vaqueros en el armario y bajó corriendo, quedándose congelada al encontrarse con Charlie parado en el rellano del baño. Éste soltó una carcajada cuando la vio venir con los pantalones en la mano.

-No tardéis –Bajó riendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba como una puerta se abría y se cerraba a su espalda y unos pasos bajaban corriendo los escalones.

Llegaron los dos a la vez a la planta baja, Hermione respiró aliviada cuando vio que nadie más se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Se sentó y comenzó una conversación con Ginny, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Charlie para no ponerse más colorada.

Ron bajó cinco minutos después, enfundado en sus desgastados vaqueros.

-¿Te has cambiado de pantalones? –Cómo no, su madre tenía que ser la que se diera cuenta.

-Sí, es que con estos voy más cómodo –Molly lo miró suspicaz pero siguió tomando su café.

Charlie no pudo evitar una carcajada ahogada y Bill le miró dudoso, pero pronto sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. A fin de cuentas, él llevaba usando pantalones de cuero mucho tiempo.

Charlie le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando el pequeño se sentó a su lado y se acercó a hablarle.

-¿No sabías que no hay que "sudar" cuando se llevan pantalones de cuero?

-Podrías haberme avisado antes –Charlie negó con la cabeza mientras reía al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano pequeño.

**N. de A:**

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a La Comadreja, __MariaSimmenthalBlack__, Susy Snape, Copia Pirata, __manu-moony-lupin-cullen__, Anilec, Mis Pequitas, Kyte, Ella_Hermione (por dejar más reviews que capítulos), icecreammanrupert, lupe (también por muchos reviews) y Pastelito de Higaditos. Nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias por todo._

_También a los que me han añadido a favoritos o a alertas, como siempre me hace mucha ilusión que la historia os guste lo suficiente como para añadirla._

_Y ahora a contestar anónimos: __**Kyte **__(Amo a los chicos de Gryffindor, son geniales. Y Ron, por muy borracho que esté, por muy enfadada que esté Hermione, siempre querrá meterle mano jaja), __**Ella_Hermione **__(Los de Mágica navidad te los contesto cuando suba capítulo allí. Me alegra que icecreammanrupert hiciera la promoción, con ayuda de Copia, y que os hayan gustado mis fics. Aluciné cuando entré en mi correo y vi la primera página llena de alertas de review. GRACIAS. No estoy en el Foro Loco, como ya le dije a María una vez, no me llevo muy bien con los foros, realmente internet me odia y soy un desastre para cualquier cosa, tengo un livejournal desde hace un año y no le he cambiado más que el fondo. Otra nueva fanática del slash Ron/Draco, a ver si animamos a esa pareja. Ron era muy inocente de niño, aunque sus hermanos mayores se encargaron de ir quitándole la inocencia. Ron es el policía, cumpliendo la fantasía de Hermione, y seguro que de más de una también. Estoy muy contenta de haber influido en algo en el magnífico fic de La novia de Charlie. Yo a Neville también lo veía con Luna, pero pienso que Hermione le gustaba aunque en ningún momento pensó siquiera intentar algo con ella. Me uno a lo de que Ron es un dios griego. No me parece que molestes para nada, así que olvídate de lo de molestosa, yo no pensé nunca en acabar escribiendo un trío pero mira. Yo al final creo que a Draco le hubiera salido mejor quedarse con la mantequilla, así por lo menos habrías acabado. Me pensaré lo de la continuación del reto de frambuesas, aunque Ron tampoco es que se quede con las ganas muy a menudo. Viva el Mito Weasley, obviamente Harry no tiene ni punto de comparación con Ron jaja. Los retos son de la tabla 69 smut, pero aparte de las palabras acepto cualquier reto sobre la pareja o situación que quieras, siempre que salga Ron ya que la tabla la estoy haciendo con él. Y que no sea Harry/Hermione, bastante tuve con la tortura a la que me sometió Ale. Así que si se te ocurre algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Y no te preocupes, leer no es malo jaja. Anilec lleva siglos pidiéndome el capítulo de la sanadora, algún día lo haré, lo prometo. Iba a subir el capítulo cuando he visto que me habías dejado más reviews jaja. Me alegro haberte dado alguno de los Lemon que buscabas, y si tú eres pervertida imagíname a mí que los escribo. Ron y Hermione son mi debilidad, aunque Ron más, por eso puedo verlo con otras parejas y Hermione no me gusta que esté con otro. Me gusta el Ron imperfecto, porque él es así y cuando más la caga más me gusta. Y tengo que decir esto porque si no me pide el divorcio y se queda con el berenjenon de Charlie: GEMA ES MI CONSENTIDA Y MI FAN NÚMERO UNO [ahora me das el berenjenon?] pero puedes quedarte con el segundo puesto, a no ser que venga alguien más a reclamarlo y tengamos que montar otro combate. No sabéis lo que me halaga que montéis un combate sólo para ver cuál es mi fan número uno, y yo que creí que jamás tendría fans. Yo también amo a Rupert, estoy loca por ver Cherrybomb), __**lupe **__(Me alegro de que María recomendara el fic, he ganado unas lectoras estupendas con vosotras. Y Hermione parecía tonta con el policía, pero de tonta no tenía un pelo, habría que ver como estaba el pelirrojo con el uniforme. Me encantan los Weasley de pequeños, no quiero ni pensar lo de escenas así que tuvieron que tener. Gracias por lo del mejor Lemon, aunque no creo que llegue a tanto, me halagas. Deja los reviews como quieras, por capítulo o todos en uno, tu opinión la tengo igual que es lo que cuenta. Al final voy a convencer a todo el mundo de lo maravilloso que es mi Charlie (porque es mío Gema). Ron es de Hermione, pero eso evita que a Neville no le guste, aunque jamás le dirá nada. Luna es genial, no podía haber sido otra la que se apuntara al trío. Lo de la espuma le pasa por pijo, seguro que si hubiera dejado a Ron ir a buscar chocolate se lo hubieran pasado mejor. Gracias por todos los reviews, y esta vez no podéis quejaros de lo que he tardado en actualizar)._

_Y me despido ya, que al final va a ocupar más la nota de autor que el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima (que no será dentro de demasiado tiempo)_


	14. 46 PASIVO

_**Feliz cumpleaños Ella_Hermione (perdón por el retraso)**_

_Este capítulo contiene Slash, no tiene Lemon. Aunque podría decirse que tiene algo de lime, la verdad es que me salió medio raro y no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. Espero que os guste._

**RETO 46: PASIVO**

Caminaba solo por un pasillo del séptimo piso, sabiendo que ese era el último lugar al que debería de estar yendo. Era una equivocación, seguramente la más grande de su vida. Pero continuó avanzando.

Había mentido a todo el mundo para poder estar ahí, a su hermana, a sus mejores amigos. A todos. La culpabilidad le carcomía las entrañas, pero sabía que ésta desaparecería en cuanto cruzara la puerta.

Entró en la habitación, intentando no parecer tan desesperado como realmente estaba. Y allí estaba él, alto, fuerte, imponente. Suyo.

Se miraron fijamente, traspasándose hasta el alma, azul contra negro. Sabiéndose dueños el uno del otro y, comprendiendo, que nadie más que ellos podría entenderlo.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Como cada semana, como cada vez que podían escapar.

Labios chocando entre sí, cada vez más rojos. Besando, mordiendo, lamiendo. Ébano y marfil luchando piel con piel, destruyendo barreras rojas y verdes. Dejándolas olvidadas en el suelo, enganchadas en sus pies.

León y serpiente, que en vez de morder se funden. Plata y dorado formando un solo color.

Y las caricias no bastan, las manos se quedan cortas, no son suficientes para acariciar todo lo que quieren, para llenar el vacío que encuentra al otro lado de la puerta.

Grita cuando lo siente entrar en él. Dolor, vergüenza, impotencia.

Mentira.

Una sucia y vil mentira.

El cielo, eso es lo que realmente siente, que lo acaricia con los dedos. Que es su lugar en el mundo. Que él nació para ese momento.

Y explota, gritando que es suyo. Chillando lo que siempre tiene que callar, lo que tiene que esconder.

Minutos después (o horas, o días, podrían haber pasado incluso semanas allí dentro, dónde el tiempo se para) vuelve a estar solo. Los besos que antes parecían tan dulces ahora tienen un regusto amargo.

El tiempo se acaba, las semanas pasan rápido y el curso terminará pronto.

Nadie va a aceptar su relación, sus padres se escandalizarían, sus amigos no lo entenderían, sus hermanos lo repudiarían.

No puede salir a la luz, tendrá que acabar a la vez que el colegio. Terminará, lo arrancará de su corazón.

No.

Sabe que no podrá, que no lo hará.

No quiere hacerlo.

El tiempo se acaba y él tiene que elegir. Pero sabe perfectamente que la decisión está tomada, desde el primer momento en el que sus labios se encontraron detrás de una estantería en la biblioteca.

¿Cambiaría todo por él?

Sabe la respuesta, ahora sólo tiene que llevarlo a cabo.

El tiempo se acaba.

**N. de A:**

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a __manu-moony-lupin-cullen__, La Comadreja, Avestruzo con ponzoña (cada vez me gustan más tus nombres), icecreammanrupert, Anilec, Joslin Weasley (doblemente), DollyChang, __MariaSimmenthalBlack__, __Susy Snape, Copia Pirata, Rosie Lovegood, Ella_Hermione (doblemente), Kyte (también doblemente), Caterine Viper, Alemar107, lupe y Gelen. Sois una auténtica maravilla._

_Y ahora a contestar a los anónimos: __**Avestruzo con ponzoña **__(me hubiera encantado verte en una pelea, lanzando barro a la cabeza jajaja), __**Ella_Hermione **__(sí que subí el jueves, allá a las 8 de la tarde de España, siempre subo sobre esa hora aunque esta vez me he adelantado en previsión de que esta tarde no tendré internet. No sé por qué nos preocupamos tanto de ponerle a Ron tanta ropa si lo que realmente queremos todas es que se la quite jaja. Me alegra ganar seguidores para el Ron/Draco, yo no sé que leí de ellos que me encantó y ahora me vuelvo loca buscando historias suyas, pero hay muy poquitas. La tabla es la de Smut69, si lo pones en cualquier buscador supongo que te saldrá, es un reto de livejournal. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y no te preocupes que me encantan que sean largos, no me pareces para nada pesada), __**Kyte **__(el culo de Ron tenía que ser la bomba. Y Molly, como siempre, se entera de todo lo que pasa, mucho más de lo que sus hijos creen. Harry es demasiado bueno, por eso me gusta más Ron jaja), __**lupe **__(Me encanta Charlie, es el mejor. Y claro que traían ganas, después del viajecito que se habían pegado cualquiera las tendría. Y si hubieran tardado mucho más seguro que Molly hubiera subido para investigar. Soy una tardona actualizando, mi velocidad es oximaxitortuga, no puedo evitarlo. La idea era que no se pillara que Ron era el policía hasta el final, aunque más de una hizo trampa y lo leyó antes para asegurarse jaja. Espero que la imagen de Ron y el pantalón de cuero te durara lo suficiente jaja) y __**Gelen **__(Supongo que este capítulo no habrá llegado a convencerte, pero te adelanto que el próximo vuelve a ser un Ron/Hermione. Pensaré lo de la segunda parte de frambuesas)_

_Muchas gracias también a los que me habéis añadido como alertas o favoritos._

_También quería darle las gracias a YaniitaPotter por el review en Un largo día, aunque no sé si leerá esta historia._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

_Ale, te quiero muchísimo._

_Bueno, chicas, y a vosotras también, no os vayáis a poner celosas. Chao_


	15. 57 ENCUENTRO TELEFÓNICO

**RETO 57: ENCUENTRO TELEFÓNICO**

Ron llegó agotado después del entrenamiento y se lanzó sobre la cama de su habitación de hotel. Eran cerca de las once de la noche así que en Londres sería media tarde, su chica estaría en casa.

Sacó el trasto que Hermione le había regalado cuando le dijo que estaría algunas semanas fuera por la pretemporada y rebuscó en su cartera hasta encontrar el papel con el número. Marcó con cuidado, no queriendo tener más sorpresas, y esperó.

-¡Hola Ron!

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Me ha salido tu número en la pantalla.

-¿Eso es posible? –Hermione rió suavemente.

-Sí, es posible. ¿Hoy has marcado a la primera? ¿No te ha salido ninguna anciana?

-Tú sigue riéndote y le diré que sí quiero que me presente a su nieta.

-De eso ni hablar. Tú eres mío, Weasley. ¿Qué tal la semana?

-Agotadora. Tenemos partido casi a diario y, aparte, los entrenamientos. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Estoy deseando que me den ya mi habitación en el campus, esta primera semana está siendo demencial yendo todo el rato del mundo muggle al mágico.

-Haberte venido conmigo.

-Ron, lo hemos hablado mil veces. Sabes que no podía faltar mis primeras semanas en la universidad.

-Los primero días no se avanza temario.

-Pero se forman todos los grupos. Y no quería quedarme fuera. Entiéndeme.

-Si ya lo sé. Pero te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti. Mucho. Muchísimo.

-Por lo menos estás disfrutando de tus padres ¿no?

-Sí, estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. Aunque tampoco podemos pasar demasiado rato juntos entre la universidad y su trabajo en la clínica.

-¿Ahora qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba adelantando un trabajo –Ron rió.

-No sé de qué me extraña.

-Hey, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Mis padres están trabajando y me aburría.

-¿Estás sola? –La voz de Ron sonó más ronca.

-Sí. Totalmente sola –La voz de Hermione fue más suave, incitándolo al haber notado su cambio de tono.

-Granger, no me provoques. Que no sabes las ganas que me dan de ir para allá ahora mismo –La castaña rió suavemente.

-Las mismas que tengo yo de que vengas.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar, Weasley?

-Contesta.

-Estoy en mi habitación, tumbada en mi cama. Y llevo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. ¿Y tú?

-También estoy tumbado en la cama, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta –Nadie contestó al otro lado –Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, perdón. Había ido a ponerle el pestillo a la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer que no quieres que nadie te interrumpa?

-Sólo lo que tú quieras que me haga –Ron gimió sin poder evitarlo.

-Quítate la camiseta.

-Un segundo –Se escuchó el ruido de teclas –Ahora… camiseta quitada. Haz tú lo mismo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Poner el manos libres.

-¿Yo puedo hacer eso?

-Eh… mejor que no. Además tú con una mano te apañas. ¿Te has quitado la camiseta?

-Ya voy, ya voy… camiseta fuera. Ahora bájate los pantalones.

-Haz tú lo mismo.

-¿Qué ropa interior llevas?

-Es nueva. Azul con rayas naranjas.

-Muero por vértela.

-¿Por vérmela o por quitármela? –Rieron los dos.

-Por las dos cosas.

-¿Y tú cual llevas?

-Los bóxers naranjas, mis preferidos –Hermione soltó una carcajada -¿Qué? ¿No te gustan?

-Me encantan.

-Acaríciate.

-Dime cómo.

-Baja por tu cuello y rodea tu sujetador. No toques por encima de la tela, sólo hasta el borde… luego baja hasta tu vientre y vuelve a subir… ahora sí puedes tocarte

Hermione suspiró quedamente, provocando una erección inmediata en Ron.

-Quítate el sujetador.

-Ya está.

-Acaríciate con las dos manos… fuerte… ¿están los pezones duros?

-Sí… como piedras…

-Chupa un dedo y llénalo de saliva –La escuchó gemir y casi rompe las reglas acariciándose antes de que ella se lo pidiera.

-Pellízcatelos –Hermione gimió de nuevo y él la acompañó al escucharla -¿Te gusta?

-Ah… me encanta…

-No pares de hacerlo… mójalos otra vez en saliva, como si yo estuviera allí… lamiéndolos…

-¿Y tú…? ¿Estás empalmado…?

-Mis calzoncillos parecen una tienda de campaña.

-¿Te calienta escucharme?

-Me pone como una moto, me tienes loco.

-Pobrecito. Habrá que hacer algo contigo. Desnúdate –Antes de que acabará de decirlo ya los había lanzado fuera de la cama, con el resto de la ropa.

-Acaríciate los huevos… despacio… sin tocar nada más…

-Tú no pares de tocarte.

-No he parado… pasa un solo dedo, desde la base hasta la punta –Ron gimió –Así… ah… usa toda la mano, ciérrala sobre ti… pero despacio…

-¿Qué me harías… si estuvieras aquí?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Ajá…

-No subas de ritmo hasta que yo te diga. Si estuviera allí te lamería… te llenaría de saliva y luego te besaría la punta… la chuparía…

-Joder… sigue…

-La chuparía… y me la metería en la boca… hasta el fondo… y volvería a subir, despacio…

-Mione…

-Todavía no puedes acelerar.

-Quítate las bragas.

-Bien… Ya estoy desnuda… y abierta… para ti…

-Joder, Mione… -La castaña rió suavemente al oírlo tan desesperado –Acaríciate… sólo con la punta de los dedos.

-Ah… más…

-No, aún no. ¿Estás mojada?

-Empapada…

-Sí… sigue, despacio… baja la otra mano y acaríciate el clítoris –Hermione gimió más fuerte –Piensa que estoy ahí… lamiéndolo… mordiéndolo… pellizcándolo…

-Ah… acelera… sólo un poco… -La obedeció gustoso.

-Métete un dedo.

-Ah…

-Otro…

-Sí… así… acelera… fuerte… más…

-Otro más, Mione… ah… piensa que soy yo…

-Te quiero aquí… ah… ahora…

-Pronto… acelera…

-Ron… más fuerte… más…

-Mione… vente conmigo… no puedo más…

-Sí… sí, Ron… voy a… -Hermione gritó y Ron se vació en su mano al escucharla, empringándose el estómago.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, sólo escuchando como sus aceleradas respiraciones se iban calmando poco a poco.

-Vuelve pronto.

-En cuanto pueda. Te quiero, Hermione.

-Y yo a ti. Buenas noches, sueña conmigo.

-No dudes que lo haré, y será el mejor sueño.

Ron colgó el teléfono y sonrió divertido al verlo empañado. Se levantó a darse una ducha, con fuerzas renovadas para ganar todos los partidos y poder volver cuanto antes para celebrarlo con su chica.

**N. de A:**

_Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews a Avestruzo con ponzoña, Gelen, icecreammanrupert, __manu-moony-lupin-cullen_, _Anilec, Copia Pirata, Lupe, Ella_Hermione,_ _La Comadreja, Kyte, Susy Snape, Mis pequitas (doblemente) y Ácaro con tilde (un día de estos me vas a matar con los nombres). Tenía muchas dudas sobre el capítulo anterior ya que había cambiado un poco de estilo y no sabéis los ánimos que me han dado vuestros reviews. GRACIAS._

_Ahora contesto los anónimos: __**Avestruzo con ponzoña **__(Realmente estabas dormida ese día jeje, me encantó que me dejaras un review aunque sólo fuera para decirme el sueño que tenías, me estas malcriando dejándome tantos reviews), __**Gelen **__(Me hizo mucha ilusión que me dejaras un review aunque la pareja no te gustara, espero que este haya sido más de tu agrado. Y muchísimas gracias por nombrarme entre tus escritoras favoritas y más con el pedazo de escritoras que me has puesto), __**Lupe **__(Al final voy a conseguir engancharos a todas al slash jaja, de verdad que agradezco mucho que me dejéis reviews aunque no os acabe de convencer la pareja. Y mágica navidad no la he terminado ni abandonado. Volveré, aunque no sé cuándo), __**Ella_Hermione **__(Tengo predilección por el Ron/Blaise, aunque el Ron/Draco también me encante, si no escribo más sobre ellos es porque con Draco tengo mucho más juego para hacer los retos. Me apunto la idea del Ron stripper, aunque no sé si a Hermione le hará mucha gracia verlo así, a lo mejor si le hace un pase privado…Y no me des las gracias por dedicártelo, lo hice con gusto, lo que siento es no haberlo tenido para el día de tu cumpleaños), __**Kyte **__(Muchas gracias por el review, sé que no te gusta demasiado el slash y por eso me alegro muchísimo más que te gustara, me hizo mucha ilusión tu review) y __**Ácaro con tilde **__(Espero haber llegado antes de que te entrara la rabia, me he pasado un poquillo de la hora que te había dicho pero no demasiado. Y lo has reconocido, a ver si María me hace caso ahora que tiene pruebas jaja)_

_Gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima._


	16. 16 TENSIÓN

**RETO 16: TENSIÓN**

Molly ayudaba a sus dos hijos pequeños a ponerse el bañador, muy contenta de haberle quitado, por fin, los pañales a Ginny. Esperaba no tener que volver a cambiar ninguno en mucho, muchos años.

-Mamá, yo ya sé –Rió al ver el gesto enfadado de Ron, últimamente quería hacerlo todo solo para demostrar que ya era mayor.

-Y yo, mami. Y yo –Como no, Ginny imitando en todo a su hermano mayor.

-Muy bien, como ya sois mayores os voy a dejar solos y me voy a ir a comprar. Cuando os pongáis el bañador bajad con Bill que os llevará a nadar con papá –Los dos niños asintieron fuertemente, emocionados por la responsabilidad que les habían dado.

Molly bajó sonriendo por verlos tan contentos y se dirigió hacia Bill para avisarle de que los niños estaban solos y que subiera a echarles una mano si tardaban demasiado.

Ron había conseguido ponerse el bañador y se acercó a ayudar a la pequeña ya que le estaba costando un poco más lograrlo.

-Anda, no tienes pito –Ginny se miró.

-Ya, nunca he tenido. ¿Tú tienes?

-Sí, mira –Ron se bajó el bañador y se lo demostró.

-No me habrá salido aún.

-Si yo lo tengo desde hace siglos –Ginny se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir, Ron puso cara de pánico –No eres una Weasley.

-¡Sí que lo soy!

-Todos los Weasley tenemos pito. Hasta papá, lo he visto –A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos -No somos hermanos.

-Mentira –La pelirroja salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Ron muy acongojado dentro.

Como no quería creérselo fue a demostrar que Ron se equivocaba y que no todos tenían. Entró corriendo en la habitación de los gemelos, quienes estaban jugando a las cartas.

-¿Vosotros tenéis pito? –Los niños rieron por la pregunta.

-Claro que tenemos pito.

-Los más grandes del mundo –Fred y George rieron y siguieron jugando.

La pelirroja, cada vez más asustada, se dirigió a preguntarle a Percy, quién estaba leyendo en su habitación.

-Percy, ¿tú tienes pito? –Levantó la vista del libro y la miró levantando una ceja.

-Qué tonterías dices, por supuesto que tengo pito –Ginny salió haciendo pucheros de la habitación.

Estaba desolada, ella no quería quedarse sin hermanos y tener que irse de casa. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y abrió la puerta para preguntar, tenía que hacer una última comprobación antes de abandonar la familia.

Era Charlie el que se estaba duchando, él no la veía porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se enjuagaba la cabeza. Pero no hizo falta preguntarle nada, vio ella misma que sí que tenía pito y más grande que el de Ron.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas siendo incapaz de aguantarlas por más tiempo. Bajó desesperada las escaleras, todo lo rápido que le daban sus cortas piernas.

Bill estaba leyendo una revista en el salón mientras esperaba, cuando vio a Ginny bajar envuelta en lágrimas. Se subió a las rodillas del mayor y éste la abrazó fuertemente, preocupado por lo que podría haberle pasado.

-Ginny, peque, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te has caído? ¿Te has hecho daño? –La pelirrojita negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más, sólo siguió abrazada contra él.

-¿Alguien te ha pegado? –Le extrañaba que fuera eso ya que aunque entre ellos sí se peleaban a Ginny ninguno le había puesto nunca la mano encima, pero la niña volvió a negar.

-Peque, si no me dices lo que es no puedo hacer nada –Ginny se separó un poco de él, hipando.

-No soy una Weasley –Bill se quedó en shock sin saber qué decir, en eso Ron llegó abajo y Ginny se bajó de sus piernas.

-Tenías razón, no soy una Weasley –Los dos pequeños se abrazaron llorando en mitad del salón.

-¿No somos hermanos? –Ginny negó y se abrazaron más fuerte –Me gusta que seas mi hermana.

-Y yo quiero serlo –Los lloros eran cada vez peores, Bill se arrodilló a su lado sin saber cómo calmarlos y sin entender qué era lo que pasaba.

Arthur entró al ver que tardaban y abrió la boca sorprendido por la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, no dejan de llorar –Arthur alzó a Ron y Bill lo hizo con Ginny, abrumados por los lloros de los niños.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? Dímelo –Arthur le habló muy suave y el niño se separó restregándose los ojos.

-Ginny no es una Weasley –Arthur miró a Bill sorprendido, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no es una Weasley? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiene pito –Ginny sollozó más fuerte contra el cuello de Bill.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Todos los Weasley tienen pito, y yo no –Bill y Arthur hubieran reído si no hubieran tenido en brazos a los niños llorando desesperados.

-Cariño, tú no tienes pito porque eres una niña.

-¿Y las niñas no tienen? –A Ginny se le iluminó la mirada.

-No, peque, las niñas no tienen pito.

-Entonces, ¿es una Weasley? ¿Aunque no tenga pito? –Ginny miró dudosa a su padre, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de Ron.

-Claro que es una Weasley. Y una Weasley muy especial ya que es la primera niña en generaciones –Ginny sonrió y miró a Ron.

-¡Somos hermanos! –Los dos niños se abrazaron mientras los mayores reían.

-Y ahora, ¿quién se quiere ir a bañar? –Ron y Ginny gritaron emocionados mientras salían de la casa.

Arthur subió a Ron a los hombros e hicieron una carrera con Bill, que llevaba a Ginny cargada en su espalda.

Sonrió al oírlos reír a carcajadas y pensó que Molly también reiría así cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado.

**N. de A:**

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Ella_Hermione (doblemente), La Comadreja, Mis_Pequitas, Anilec, Lupe, icecreammanrupert, Gelen, Copia Pirata, Kyte, __MariaSimmenthalBlack__, susy Snape, sk8girl59 y maryL (triplemente), gracias._

_Contestación de anónimos: __**Ella_Hermione **__(Ron de stripper… apuntado el reto, aunque no sé si Hermione soportaría que lo hiciera en público o preferiría un pase privado jajaja, tengo debilidad por el Ron/Blaise aunque el Ron/Draco también me encanta {podían hacer un trío los tres…}, bueno todas las preguntas que me hiciste sobre cuando publicaba y sobre quien sería ya están contestadas con el capítulo, no tengo el siguiente escrito así que no te puedo adelantar nada de ese. Y si, fuiste la primera jajaja), __**Mis_Pequitas **__(Te lo dije en su momento y te lo repito, voy a contestar todos los reviews y lo hago con gusto así que no me libres de la tarea de contestarte porque lo voy a hacer de todas formas. Los pobres no podían aparecerse, tenían que conformarse con lo que había a mano, aunque creo que no terminaron muy mal parados), __**Lupe **__(Apunto la continuación de frambuesas y esposas aunque aún no tengo una idea muy clara de lo que voy a hacer con ellas, pero bueno, algo se me ocurrirá), __**Gelen**__ (Me alegro haber compensado el anterior jajaja, muchas gracias otra vez por ponerme entre tus favoritas y por haber leído todos mis fics. No he abandonado mágica navidad, no pienso dejarla a medias, y no creo tardar ya mucho más en subir capítulo), __**Kyte **__(Creo que nunca me habían dicho que había hecho delirar a alguien, me alegra de que te gustara. Y mágica navidad llegará, algún día llegará) y __**maryL **__(Voy a tener que pagarle un plus a María por la promoción que me ha hecho, estoy emocionadísima con toda la gente que ha traído. Me has sacado los colores por todo lo que me has dicho, muchísimas gracias. Mágica navidad no está abandonado aunque el parón del capítulo 13 va a ser inmenso la historia va a continuar, aunque no puedo decir cuando. La verdad es que Hermione vio bien cumplida su fantasía con el policía, pero quien no la cumpliría con ese pelirrojo de uniforme. Al final, voy a acabar convenciendo a todo el mundo del Ron/Draco (y eso que yo soy Ron/Hermione por encima de todo). El de ojos vendados me costó mucho de escribir, no me gusta el H/H ni aunque sólo sea el cuerpo, aunque comparando con el cuerpo de Ron se entiende por qué no me gusta, pero pienso que más que pobre Ginny, pobre Harry, no sé si será capaz de seguir el ritmo Weasley. El trío sólo se me ocurrió con Luna, no veía a nadie más en ese lugar. Ron es el mejor, pero Charlie es MI Charlie y tiene un punto también buenísimo {Gema ha quedado claro lo de MI?} Voy a tener que buscar la manera de que Ron haga un striptease parece que todas os habéis puesto de acuerdo con el tema. Si me pides que te recomiende a alguien, y ya que sé que no hace falta que recomiende a María ya que ella fue la que te envió aquí, no puedo dejar de decirte a Alemar107, es la mejor. Y a mi otra debilidad, sobre todo con los lemons, La Comadreja. En mi perfil tengo todos mis autores favoritos, cualquiera de ellos es buenísimo. Y muchas gracias por tu megareview, me encantó)_

_Bueno, de paso quiero aclarar lo de la aparición. Muchos me habéis dicho que Ron se podría haber aparecido en la habitación de Hermione, pero me he estado informando y dicen que la aparición para grandes distancias es peligrosa, así que Ron no podría haber llegado por eso medio. Además, estaba concentrado con su equipo de quidditch y tendría prohibido salir del hotel. (Y que si no lo hacía así a ver como rellenaba el reto de encuentro telefónico jajaja)_

_Muchas gracias también a los que habéis añadido la historia a alertas y favoritos._

_Y sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	17. 48 ASTUCIA

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GEMA!!!**_

_Este capítulo es para ti por tu cumple, y por las muchísimas veces que me lo has pedido (¿la última vez que me has pedido que actualice cuando ha sido? ¿hace tres horas?), tiene partes que se me ocurrieron pensando en que te gustarían y espero de todo corazón que así sea._

_Y para todos los demás espero que también sea de vuestro agrado._

**RETO 48: ASTUCIA**

Era un domingo común en la madriguera, aunque ese día Harry y Ginny habían faltado a la comida semanal porque se encontraban de vacaciones en la playa, aprovechando los días libres del moreno en la academia de aurores.

Los chicos recogieron la mesa y la trasladaron debajo de un gran árbol para jugar a las cartas disfrutando de la sombra en un día tan caluroso. Arthur y Percy aprovecharon esos momentos de tranquilidad para subir a trabajar en unos asuntos del ministerio.

Las chicas acabaron de ayudar a Molly con la cocina, y ésta se retiró a descansar a su habitación. No dejando que la convencieran de lo contrario.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ron estaban repantingados en las sillas jugando al póker (su nuevo descubrimiento muggle) cuando Hermione, Fleur, Angelina y Katie se unieron a ellos.

-Ésta seguro que la gano –Refunfuñó Ron, con su montón de fichas bastante más menguado que el de los demás.

-Antes de que tu ganes una partida las Holyhead Harpies dejaran entrar a un hombre en su equipo –Ron fulminó a Fred con la mirada, mientras todos reían.

-En las Holyhead Harpies ya han jugado hombres –Se giraron asombrados ante el comentario de Hermione.

-Hermione, es un equipo de mujeres.

-Ya lo sé, Ronald. No me hables como si fuera tonta –Fred negó divertido -¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No deberías hablar de lo que no sabes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Angelina salió en defensa de la castaña.

-Que nadie duda que sea muy inteligente, pero de quidditch no tiene ni idea –Angelina se enfureció ante el comentario de su novio.

-No me puedo creer que digas eso, si lo dice será porque lo sabe ¿no?

-En las Holyhead Harpies siempre han jugado sólo mujeres –Apuntó George.

-De 1203 a 1208, los primeros 5 años del equipo, los bateadores fueron hombres –Los tres hermanos sonrieron de lado, incrédulos, enfureciendo a sus novias.

-Hermione, creo que te confundiste de libro –La castaña miró a George boquiabierta mientras Katie se añadía a la discusión.

-No le hables así, si está tan segura apostaría que es cierto.

-¿Sí? ¿Estáis dispuestas a apostar? –Ron se levantó delante de su novia, mirándola socarronamente.

Charlie abrió la boca para decir que Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Tonks era una fanática del equipo y le había contado esa curiosidad cuando aún estaban en el colegio, seguramente fuera la propia metamorfomaga la que se lo hubiera comentado a Hermione.

Pero una patada en el tobillo le hizo callarse y mirar asombrado a Bill, quien le hizo un gesto para que se callara, esperando a ver hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar sus hermanos.

-Por supuesto que estoy dispuesta a apostar –Hermione le miró desafiante -¿Qué quieres apostar?

Ron sonrió de lado y apoyó las dos manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia ella.

-Serás mi esclava durante el fin de semana y harás todo lo que yo te diga –Hermione se puso colorada, avergonzada de que le hubiera pedido eso delante de sus hermanos, pero no se iba a dejar amilanar tan fácilmente.

-Bien. Pero si gano yo, el que será mi esclavo serás tú –Ron volvió a sonreír socarronamente.

-Trato hecho –Se dieron la mano para cerrarlo.

-¿Mismos términos? –Fred y George se levantaron, extendiendo la mano hacia sus novias.

Angelina aceptó, desafiante. Pero Katie dudó, ella siempre había creído que en las Holyhead Harpies sólo habían jugado mujeres. Aunque, viendo la seguridad que tenían sus compañeras, terminó cerrando el trato, intentando aparentar la misma seguridad que ellas.

-El viernes a las 8 nos vemos en Sortilegios Weasley, llevaremos pruebas para demostrar que tenemos razón.

-Si las encontráis –Hermione fulminó a Fred con la mirada pero siguió hablando.

-La apuesta empieza el sábado por la mañana y termina el domingo cuando nos reunamos aquí –Todos asintieron conformes.

-Igé a hablag con Molly paga cambiag la comida pog la cena, así segá un fin de semana completo –Fleur se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Los seis se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, mirándose desafiantes. Demasiado ocupados para fijarse en Bill y Charlie, quienes intentaban por todos los medios aguantar la risa.

Dos días después, Hermione estaba en su mesa en el ministerio, lugar dónde estaba haciendo sus prácticas universitarias. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo de la apuesta, odiaba apostar pero realmente la habían sacado de quicio con su socarronería.

Aún y así, tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo, el domingo se habían despedido en la madriguera medio tensos y la verdad es que ella no estaba enfadada con él, sólo le había respondido a la provocación.

Así que una sonrisa llenó su rostro cuando vio a Ron aparecer en su despacho caminando con un paquete de regalo directo hacia ella. Se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con ganas mientras el pelirrojo la estrechaba contra él.

-Si siempre me vas a recibir así voy a venir muchas más veces de visita –Hermione se separó riendo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería darte un regalo –Hermione sonrió feliz, su chico era un cielo, ya sabía ella que todo el rollo de la apuesta sólo había sido por el calentón del momento. Y, pensándolo bien, el premio era pasar un fin de semana juntos, ganara quien ganara (aunque ella estaba segura de que tenía razón) no iba a ser muy diferente el uno del otro. Los gemelos eran mucho más peligrosos en ese aspecto.

Ron le entregó el paquete y ella lo abrió emocionada. Le miró confundida al ver que era un mullido cojín, Ron la miraba sonriendo de lado con gesto prepotente.

-¿Y esto…?

-Sabes que no quiero que sufras ningún daño. Esto es para que no te lastimes las piernas… porque pienso tenerte todo el fin de semana de rodillas.

Hermione le miró con la boca abierta, sintiendo como la furia se abría paso en su interior rápidamente. Y ella que había pensado que venía a arreglar las cosas, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Al día siguiente por la noche, los chicos Weasley habían quedado en el piso de los gemelos para tomarse una cerveza. Habían adquirido esa costumbre cuando ya fueron todos suficientemente mayores para poder beber y hablar de mujeres sin cortarse. Esa semana Percy se marchó temprano porque tenía una reunión importante a primera hora de la mañana, pero parecía que ninguno de los otros tenía ganas de volver a casa, por mucho que tuvieran que ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

-¿Habéis pensado ya que vais a hacer con las chicas cuando ganéis la apuesta? –Preguntó Bill, intentando aparentar inocencia.

-Yo le he comprado a Hermione un cojín porque la voy a tener todo el fin de semana de rodillas –Ron respondió muy ufano aunque a sus hermanos no le pareció una proeza, como él esperaba.

-Yo compré unas esposas, a Katie le duró una hora el sonrojo cuando las vio- Rió George-

-Pues yo le mandé a Angelina un disfraz de asistenta, que tapa poco más que un delantal. Estoy deseando vérselo puesto.

-Me parece un desperdicio, todo eso acabarían haciéndolo si se lo pidierais. Si yo tuviera a Fleur de esclava le pediría algo que no me fuera a dar de otra manera.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntaron interesados, pero el que respondió fue Charlie.

-Una fusta, para atizarla bien el culo.

Los gemelos sonrieron al momento, de forma idéntica, encantados con la idea.

-Yo no quiero pegarle a Hermione –Ron fue el único que no se vio convencido con la propuesta.

-Hombre, no es como si le fueras a pegar una paliza. Le escocerá más que otra cosa, aunque se tirará un par de días acordándose de ti cada vez que se siente –Ron seguía dudando, aún y con las explicaciones de Bill.

-Venga, Ron. No me dirás que no te gustaría ver a tu chica a cuatro patas en el suelo y con el culo colorado –Ron acabó asintiendo, la imagen que Charlie había puesto en su cabeza era excesivamente sugerente –Pues piensa en cuando tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta para hacerlo.

Los tres pequeños empezaron a planear dónde podrían ir a comprar las fustas mientras Charlie y Bill se miraban cómplices.

El jueves por la tarde, Hermione recibió un paquete alargado en su apartamento. Leyó la nota antes de abrirlo.

"No pierdas de vista el cojín, puede que tengas que llevarlo al trabajo la semana que viene"

Abrió la caja rápidamente, quedándose anonadada al encontrar una fusta dentro, envuelta con un lazo. Ron Weasley no imaginaba hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

El viernes a las ocho menos diez Hermione entró por la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley. Los gemelos le pidieron que subiera a su apartamento que las chicas ya se encontraban allí, ellos esperarían a Ron y cerrarían la tienda antes de subir.

Las dos chicas estaban en la cocina, Katie sentada en la mesa con las manos en la cara y Angelina dando vueltas alrededor, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¡Un disfraz de asistenta!, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Y qué disfraz! Si fuera en pelotas llamaría menos la atención –Angelina saludó a Hermione con la mano mientras seguía su recorrido.

-Peor son las esposas… o la fusta… -Katie gimió por lo bajo mientras se escurría más en la silla, Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¡La fusta! Lo hubiera matado cuando la vi –Katie gimió de nuevo.

-Eso se ve que fue idea de todos –Contestó Hermione tranquilamente, Angelina se giró hacía ella al verla tan relajada.

-Joder, Hermione. Parece como si no te importara.

-Realmente creo que los regalos fueron una idea maravillosa.

-¿Quieres que te azoten el culo? –Preguntó Angelina anonadada –Porque yo no.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que vayamos a perder la apuesta? –La morena se paró en seco y sonrió comprendiendo su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Katie había levantado, por fin, la cabeza de entre sus brazos.

-Que los chicos fueron muy amables al regalarnos esas cosas, a mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido comprarlas –Angelina rió sentándose al lado de la castaña mientras a Katie le volvía todo el color que había perdido a la cara.

-Hermione, eres la mejor –La castaña le sonrió en respuesta.

Un rato después subieron los tres hermanos, con idénticas sonrisas en el rostro y se sentaron cada uno enfrente de su chica, quedando Ron en medio.

-¿Listas para admitir vuestra derrota? –Hermione sonrió a su chico girándose hacía el bolso, de dónde sacó un gran libro antiguo. Lo abrió por la página marcada y se lo pasó a Ron, señalándole un párrafo.

Al pelirrojo se le heló la sonrisa y sus hermanos se acercaron para leer, quedándose con la misma cara que el pequeño.

-Bueno, ya sabéis cuales eran los términos de la apuesta, sólo quedan ultimar detalles.

Cada una cogió a su chico y se lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación.

-He alquilado una casa apartada para que nadie nos moleste, ésta es la dirección –Le dio un papel con los datos apuntados –Mañana quiero que estés ahí a las diez en punto, y te aseguro que no te conviene llegar tarde. De todo lo demás ya me ocupo yo.

Ron asintió quedamente mientras ella le sonreía de manera maliciosa.

Y ahora, yo me voy a celebrarlo con las chicas. Tú deberías descansar, vas a necesitarlo –Las tres ganadoras salieron riendo por la puerta.

Los hermanos se derrumbaron cada uno en una silla, quedándose en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-No puede ser tan malo ¿no? –Los gemelos se giraron incrédulos hacia Ron –Digo… a fin de cuentas, ¿qué nos pueden hacer? ¿Tenernos todo el fin de semana follándolas? Tampoco parece tan horrible.

Aunque quería aparentar seguridad el tono de voz le fallaba, Fred y George asintieron a su teoría queriendo creer que sería así.

-Ojalá tengas razón –Los tres tragaron en seco, dudándolo.

Ron se apareció en la dirección que le había marcado cinco minutos antes de la hora, procurando no tentar a su suerte desde el primer momento. La casa estaba bordeada por altos setos que hacían imposible que se viera algo desde el exterior y se encontraba perdida en mitad de la montaña. Hermione tenía razón al decir que allí no les molestarían pero se estremeció al pensar que tampoco tendría a quien pedir ayuda.

Cruzó la verja y cerró a su espalda, los nervios no le permitieron apreciar el bonito jardín por el que andaba. Suspiró pesadamente y llamó a la puerta.

Hermione le abrió al momento, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Llevaba un ligero vestido veraniego e iba descalza. Ron tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador y se preguntó si tampoco llevaría el resto de su ropa interior, en el vestido no se veían marcas que indicaran que sí. Ya no le pareció tan mala la apuesta.

Hermione le dejó pasar y le guió por toda la casa. Una habitación con una gran cama, un baño, cocina y un salón comedor. No constaba de muchas habitaciones pero todas eran muy amplias.

-Este es tu uniforme –Le dio una pequeña bolsa que cogió no muy convencido –Será lo único que podrás llevar puesto. Puedes cambiarte en la habitación, tu ropa déjala en el armario, no vas a necesitarla.

La sonrisa que le dedicó su novia le hizo perder la poca seguridad que tenía. Entró en la habitación, se desnudó completamente y guardó su ropa. Cogió la bolsa temeroso y miró en su interior, en ese momento quiso matar a Fred por la maravillosa idea que había tenido.

Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio cuando lo vio salir para evitar la carcajada. El resultado era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. El pelirrojo sólo llevaba una pajarita y un pequeño delantal que apenas le cubría ahora, no quería ni imaginar el efecto cuando tuviera una erección.

-Vale, ya has tenido tu venganza. ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

-De eso nada, y no me gusta tu tono. A partir de ahora me llamarás ama y harás todo lo que yo te diga.

-Hermione…

-¿¡No me has oído!? Si tu hubieras ganado yo habría cumplido los términos así que ahora tú también vas a hacerlo –Ron asintió quedamente, sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿qué?

-Sí, ama.

-Bien. Así está mejor. Ahora sígueme.

Lo guió hasta el salón y se sentó en uno de los sillones, rebuscando en la bolsa que había dejado al lado. Con una gran sonrisa sacó el cojín que él le había regalado y lo colocó delante del sillón. Ron la miró enfurruñado, pero se puso de rodillas en él.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –Hermione se abrió de piernas, dejándole comprobar que había tenido razón cuando pensó que no llevaba ropa interior.

Se relamió los labios y se acercó gustoso, ésta parte del castigo era la que no le disgustaba. Besó en su centro suavemente, notando como ya estaba humedeciéndose y comenzó a darle pequeños lametones, muy lentamente. Disfrutando con los suspiros de placer que poco a poco iban aumentando.

Lamió durante varios minutos, por toda su intimidad. Ya estaba más que duro, pero se masturbó suavemente para terminar de prepararse para entrar en ella. Se incorporó para penetrarla pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Ron le miró confundido.

-Follarte…

-Yo no te he dicho que lo hicieras.

-Venga Hermione. Déjate de tonterías.

-Se acabó, estoy harta –Hermione le miró cabreadísima –Tú pusiste las reglas así que ahora vas a cumplirlas. Yo doy las órdenes aquí y tú vas a acatarlas. ¿Entendido?

Ron asintió arrepentido, no quería que se enfadara y más cuando sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.

-Y ahora, como castigo, no te vas a correr hasta que yo lo diga.

-¿¿Qué??

-Que no te correrás hasta que yo quiera, y pobre de ti como no me hagas caso o vuelvas a cuestionarme. No quieres saber de qué más formas puedo castigarte.

-Sí, ama –Ron aceptó de nuevo, dispuesto a dejar de cuestionarla y hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. No sería él quien le estropearía su fantasía.

-Bien, y ahora termina con lo que estabas, aún no había acabado –Se abrió de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

Gritó sorprendida cuando Ron colocó las piernas en sus hombros y hundió su lengua en ella. Si se había convertido en su esclavo, iba a ser el mejor. Siguió hasta que ella acabó fuertemente en su boca, quedando derrumbada sin fuerzas en el sillón.

El pelirrojo la miró sonriente esperando su aprobación para continuar pero cuando Hermione pudo abrir los ojos le negó con la cabeza, dejándole en claro que su castigo no había terminado.

Ron le miró enfurruñado, con una tienda de campaña más que notable marcada en su delantal, tal y como Hermione había imaginado que sería.

Lo tuvo el resto de la mañana moviendo muebles de un lado a otro de la casa sólo por el placer de verlo trabajar, para al final dejarlos todos tal y como estaban.

Después, Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la cocina viendo como Ron preparaba la comida. Molly había enseñado a cocinar a todos sus hijos así que sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por que saliera bien y podía disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía su sudoroso novio después de haberlo hecho trabajar tanto.

Cuando sirvió los platos lo hizo sentarse en la silla y ella se sentó en su regazo. Notando, durante toda la comida, como su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente contra su baja espalda, sólo interponiéndose entre ellos la fina tela del vestido y el delantal.

Se moría de ganas de darse la vuelta y montarlo pero el placer de torturarle con la espera se imponía, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para jugar con él.

Cuando Ron terminó de recoger, Hermione le guió hasta el patio trasero dónde había una piscina y hamacas para tomar el sol.

-Tú siéntate aquí –Le señaló una silla protegida del sol por una sombrilla, no quería que se quemara –Yo voy a tomar el sol, no te muevas a no ser que yo te lo pida.

Ron le obedeció y se sentó en la silla, la única que no estaba orientada a la piscina como todas las demás si no a otra hamaca apenas a un par de metros de distancia.

Precisamente la hamaca a la que se dirigía Hermione. La castaña se paró de espaldas a él y fue subiendo muy despacio el vestido, a la misma velocidad que iba subiendo de nuevo la erección del pelirrojo, se lo sacó por la cabeza y se lo lanzó para que lo plegara aunque Ron no acertó a cogerlo por lo ensimismado que estaba hipnotizado por su cuerpo desnudo.

Hermione se tumbó en la hamaca y sacó un bote de crema protectora para esparcírsela poco a poco por todo el cuerpo. Poniéndole especial mimo y cuidado a llenar bien sus pechos, dedicándoles varios minutos. Sonrió complacida cuando vio a Ron a punto de babear. El delantal ya no podía hacer nada por cubrir lo excitadísimo que se encontraba.

-Esclavo… esclavo… ¡Esclavo! –Hasta que no le gritó Ron no salió de su ensimismamiento y le prestó atención –Esclavo, quiero que mis pezones estén siempre duros, no dejes que se ablanden.

Ron se relamió y se levantó tan rápido que la silla se tambaleó, se arrodilló a su lado y las manos se apropiaron de sus pechos. Sin embargo, al momento lo pensó mejor y las apartó, se metió un pezón en la boca y succionó fuertemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gimió, la tortura a la que intentaba someterlo también estaba acabando con ella. Ron disfrutaba pasando de un pezón a otro, había estado todo el día esperando a que ella le diera permiso para que se lanzara a por ellos. Cuando más entusiasmado estaba, Hermione le apartó de ella, dejándolo confundido.

-Ya están duros –Ron abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-Pero...

-Cuando dejen de estarlo podrás volver a ponerlos, pero ahora ya están bien –Ron asintió y se dirigió cabizbajo hasta la silla.

A Hermione le había costado horrores apartarlo de ella, estaba muy excitada. Lo cual desesperaba a Ron, porque su excitación le mantenía los pezones endurecidos por sí solos. Y cuando dejaban de estarlo y se lanzaba volvían a endurecerse en cuanto su boca hacía contacto con ellos.

Hermione estaba mojadísima, tanto que sus jugos habían empapado sus muslos. Para mayor desesperación de Ron, que los veía brillar bajo el sol y se desesperaba por poder enterrar su erección en ellos, sabiendo que resbalaría con muchísima facilidad.

Hermione se dedicó durante toda la tarde a tomar el sol cambiando una y otra vez de postura, para que Ron pudiera apreciarla desde todos los ángulos. Cuando empezó a anochecer se metió en la piscina para refrescarse.

Ron no pudo sofocar un gemido cuando la vio salir de ella, mojada y desnuda. Sintiendo el pulso desbocado en su erección, que llevaba palpitando dolorosamente toda la tarde, sin haber tenido ni un momento de descanso.

Cenaron de la misma manera que habían comido, sólo separados por el delantal y el vestido, suponiendo una auténtica tortura para los dos. Cuando terminaron, Ron se quedó recogiendo y Hermione se marchó hacía la habitación.

Ron recorrió el mismo camino minutos después, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó paralizado en el borde por la imagen que se encontró encima de la cama.

Hermione estaba tumbada desnuda, con el pelo formando un manto en la almohada, las piernas abiertas con los pies apoyados planos en la cama. Con la mano izquierda se acariciaba un pecho, pellizcándose el endurecido pezón; con la otra mano bombeaba suavemente un dedo en su interior.

Gimió cuando lo vio en la puerta, lentamente sacó el dedo empapado por sus jugos y lo subió paseándose por todo su cuerpo hasta llevarlo a su boca dónde lo lamió con deleite y volvió a gemir quedamente. Ron estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo sólo con esa imagen. Hermione abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por el placer, y los clavó fijamente en los orbes azules de su chico.

-Esclavo… fóllame.

No tuvo que repetírselo, apenas acabó de decirlo Ron se arrancó de un estirón el delantal y la pajarita y se lanzó hacia ella, penetrándola hasta el fondo antes de que su boca llegara a lamerle los labios manchados de su propia esencia.

Salía y entraba de su interior a una velocidad descomunal, embistiéndola hasta el fondo cada vez. Tenían suerte de estar aislados en la montaña porque si no se hubiera enterado todo el vecindario por sus gritos, más fuertes que nunca, aún y que ellos no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser silenciosos.

Hermione le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas muy apretadas, mientras jadeaba en su oído, notando como un orgasmo que se anticipaba brutal se aproximaba a velocidad de vértigo.

-Ron… no puedes… ahh… no puedes correrte.

-Hermione… no me jodas… lo necesito…

-No… no puedes.

-Mierda Ron tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para obedecerla cuando ella gritó y se corrió apretando fuertemente su polla en su interior, bañándolo de ella.

Ron se separó y se tumbó a su lado con los ojos cerrados, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su erección palpitando dolorida. Tardaron varios minutos para que sus respiraciones volvieran al ritmo normal. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta e intentó abrazarla.

-Los esclavos no duermen en la cama de su ama –Ron la miró perplejo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde duermen?

-En el suelo, por supuesto –Hermione le señaló un colchón hinchable que había colocado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

El chico se levantó enfurruñado y se tumbó allí, despotricando por lo bajo, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña. Ron se acomodó de lado e intentó dormir, pero el intento sólo le duró 10 minutos.

-Esclavo, tráeme agua –Ron refunfuñó de nuevo pero se levantó a por un vaso de agua de la cocina. Hermione sonreía divertida de verlo pasearse desnudo y enfadado por la casa.

Media hora después, cuando Ron ya estaba a punto de caer dormido, Hermione volvió a llamarlo.

-Esclavo, necesito ir al baño.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo mear por ti –Su voz tenía un tono de irritación.

-Pero puedes llevarme hasta allí.

Ron se levantó molesto pero el enfado se le fue cuando la vio de rodillas en la cama, todavía desnuda, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La cargó en su espalda y la llevó hasta la puerta del baño. El roce de sus pechos contra su espalda habían vuelto a enervarlo, para regocijo de la castaña que disfrutó torturándolo dándole besos en el cuello y suaves roces en su pecho cuando la llevaba de vuelta a la cama.

-Esclavo –Había pasado otra media hora y Ron decidió hacerse el dormido –Esclavo, hace frío, ven aquí para calentarme.

Ron no tardó un segundo en subirse a la cama y abrazarla contra él, sacándole una risita a Hermione que se acomodó dándole la espalda y pegando su trasero a su miembro duro. Se durmió enseguida, aunque a Ron le costó más coger el sueño por la posición en la que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con Hermione besándole el pecho y restregándose contra él. Sonrió cuando lo vio despierto y se alzó para besarle en la boca, Ron la recibió gustoso y la abrazó contra él.

La castaña le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se los sujetó con sus manos, se restregó por toda su erección demostrándole que estaba lista para recibirlo. No había problema, él estaba durísimo y desesperado por entrar en ella.

-Recuerda que no puedes correrte –Ron asintió, decepcionado porque había pensado que ya le dejaría. Pero todo eso se olvidó cuando Hermione se alzó y se clavó de un golpe en él, rompiendo el silencio de la mañana con sus gemidos.

La castaña pronto alcanzó un ritmo vertiginoso bombeando fuertemente teniéndolo aún sujeto por las muñecas. Los pechos le botaban a la altura de la cara y Ron, desesperado, alzaba la cabeza para lamerlos.

-Hermione… no puedo más… voy a…

-No… no puedes… ahhh… y no me llames Hermione.

-Ama… oh, joder… ama, por favor…

-He dicho que no –Ron cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, pero Hermione aumentó el ritmo y ese fue su final.

Un grito ronco resonó en las paredes cuando se descargó abundantemente en ella, teniendo uno de los orgasmos más brutales que había tenido en su vida. Hermione le siguió en el momento en el que le oyó gritar y vaciarse en su interior, satisfecha por haber conseguido aguantar hasta sentirlo llenarla con su simiente.

Se derrumbó encima de él, los dos agotados después del intenso orgasmo, tardando varios minutos en poder recuperar el habla.

-Te has corrido sin permiso, ahora tendré que darte otro castigo –Ron asintió conforme, sabía que ella lo había hecho a propósito, pero hiciera lo que le hiciera habría merecido la pena.

Durmieron otro rato para recuperar fuerzas y después se levantaron a desayunar. Hermione tuvo que hacerle un hechizo al delantal para arreglarlo y que Ron pudiera seguir usándolo. No se sentó en sus rodillas durando el desayuno, cosa que puso muy nervioso al pelirrojo porque sabía que estaba maquinando algo y que no sería bueno para él.

Recogió la cocina y fue a reunirse con ella al salón, le estaba esperando de pie con un vestido que dejaba aún menos a la imaginación que el del día anterior y más cuando sabía que no llevaba nada debajo.

-No sabía con qué castigarte –Algo le dijo al pelirrojo que eso no era del todo cierto –Pero he pensado que sería una lástima no usar todos tus regalos.

Ron maldijo a sus hermanos por haberlo convencido cuando vio como Hermione sacaba la fusta y le miraba de forma perversa.

-Quítate el delantal y pon las manos en la pared –Ron le obedeció despacio, sin perderla de vista, cuando se colocó en la pared estaba notablemente nervioso.

-Hermione, esto no… -¡Zas!, el primero de los azotes le cruzó el trasero, dejando una marca roja en los dos cachetes.

-¿Te he dicho que podías hablar?

-Tampoco me habías dicho que no pudiera.

¡Zas! ¡Zas!

-No puedes, ahora ya lo sabes –Ron asintió, manteniendo cerrada la boca.

-Esto es por el cojín…

¡Zas!

-Por el uniforme…

¡Zas!

-Por la fusta…, seguro que no pensabas en esto cuando la compraste.

¡Zas!

-Y, sobretodo, por reírte de mí con tus hermanos diciendo que no sabía de quidditch.

¡Zas! ¡Zas!

-Así aprenderás a no apostar en mi contra.

¡Zas!

Ron tenía todo el culo marcado aunque más que dolor era un gran escozor lo que sentía.

Hermione se situó a su lado, dónde pudiera verla y se desató el nudo del vestido, dejándolo que cayera al suelo. Ron se terminó de endurecer al verla, aunque después lo negara la verdad es que le ponía muchísimo verla con esa actitud dominante.

-Vaya, parece que después de todo no te está resultando tan desagradable tu castigo –Lo cogió con la mano y le masturbó suave, haciéndolo gemir quedamente.

¡Zas!

-¿Te gusta que te azote mientras te toco? –Incrementó el ritmo de su mano –Contesta.

¡Zas!

Ron gimió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione aumentó al máximo el ritmo, sabiendo que le faltaba muy poco y le atizó el último azote en el momento cumbre haciéndole descargarse en su mano.

Le dejó recomponerse con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y fue a lavarse las manos.

-Ven, el agua te hará bien –Le cogió de la mano y le guió hasta la piscina. Se metieron y nadaron un rato, Ron notando como el escozor se le iba calmando poco a poco hasta que fue poco más que una pulsación.

-Esclavo –Hermione se había sujetado de espaldas al borde de la piscina, sus pechos asomando por encima del agua –Ya no estás castigado, ahora puedes correrte cuando quieras.

Ron sonrió de lado entendiendo la indirecta, nadó hasta ella y la besó en los labios restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Resbalando suavemente uno contra el otro en el agua.

Se besaron sin prisas, deleitándose con suaves caricias. Le penetró despacio, agarrándose él al borde mientras la mantenía sujeta a su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Le lamió con dulzura el cuello mientras ella gemía suavemente en su oído, terminando los dos a la vez en los brazos del otro.

Salieron a hacer la comida, echándole Hermione una mano con los preparativos. Se sentó a comer en sus rodillas, igual que el día anterior, aunque ahora no pararon de hacerse mimos. Cuando terminaron Hermione se levantó a por el postre, trayendo frutas y chocolate caliente. Se sentó a horcajadas y se restregó contra él, notando como se endurecía.

Le dio de comer varias frutas, hasta que Ron no pudo aguantar más y bañó sus pechos con el chocolate, devorándolos con ansia para deleite de la castaña. Hermione le cogió por la barbilla y le besó con ganas, dándole una mirada significativa a la mesa.

Ron lo pilló al instante y, levantándola con una mano, utilizó la otra para tirar todo lo que había encima de la mesa. La tumbó en ella y la penetró de nuevo, olvidando toda la suavidad y volviendo a la pasión desenfrenada que les había guiado durante todo el fin de semana.

Hermione se agarraba al borde por encima de su cabeza mientras Ron la embestía brutalmente, mordiéndole y succionándole fuertemente los pechos, arrancándole los restos de chocolate que quedaban en ellos.

La castaña se retorció gritando de placer y Ron sólo necesitó un par de estocadas más antes de vaciarse en ella, notando como le exprimía.

-Vas a hacer que me seque –Hermione rió y le miró sonriente antes de besarle en los labios.

-¿Prefieres que te castigue?

-No, ni hablar. Pero a este ritmo ya no me tiene que quedar ni una gota dentro –Le besó divertida y se levantó de la mesa, colocándose el vestido y obligándole a ponerse de nuevo el delantal. Tenía que aprovechar para verlo mientras recogían el desastre antes de abandonar la casa, no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad.

Dejaron la casa lista y se sentaron cansados en el sofá, aunque la castaña apenas duró unos 15 minutos descansando.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vienes? –Ron sonrió con los ojos cerrados y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que pueda.

-Vaya, es una lástima. Tendré que buscarme otro esclavo que tenga un poco más de resistencia –Se dio la vuelta y salió contoneando suavemente las caderas, quitándose el vestido por la cabeza y dejándolo caer en el umbral de la puerta.

Apenas el agua caliente había empezado a recorrer su cuerpo cuando Ron apartó la cortina y entró detrás de ella.

-¿No te había dejado seco? –El pelirrojo la cogió por la cintura y la pegó a él, clavándole su dureza en la espalda.

Hermione rió divertida y giró la cara para besarle mientras Ron se apoderaba de sus pechos.

Esa noche en la madriguera habían varios grupos claros. Las tres chicas reían mientras hablaban con Fleur, al otro lado cuchicheaban Ron y los gemelos. Bill y Charlie se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué tal la vida de esclavo? –Los tres fulminaron a Bill con la mirada.

-Vosotros lo sabíais y no dijisteis nada –Bill y Charlie rieron al ver su enfado.

-Así era más divertido –Los pequeños bufaron molestos –O diréis que no lo habéis pasado bien.

Estaban a punto de asentir cuando oyeron nuevas risas de parte de las chicas, los miraron enfadados y se fueron hacía la mesa.

Se colocaron para cenar, todavía por grupos, para desconcierto de Molly que estaba acostumbrada a verlos siempre por parejas y no sabía lo que pasaba. Desde la semana anterior estaban muy raros. Aunque Percy, Arthur, Harry y Ginny (que ya habían vuelto de sus vacaciones) no daban ninguna muestra de que pasara algo anormal.

Fred, George y Ron se sentaron juntos y un gemido lastimero se les escapó a cada uno en el momento que lo hicieron. Provocando más risas de parte de las chicas y que Bill y Charlie tuvieran que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer al suelo por las carcajadas. Dejando a todos los demás mirándolos alucinados.

**N. de A:**

_Muchísimas gracias a La Comadreja(doblemente), Copia Pirata con todas su personalidades (yo tampoco tengo pito, sigo sin pito, aún sigo sin pito, re-esposada y Drogariswe) más que nunca esta capítulo va dedicado a ti, manu-moony-lupin-cullen, sk8girl59, Susy Snape, Rosie Lovegood, maryL (doblemente), Anilec, Lupe, Ella_Hermione, Jos WeasleyC, Kyte, Meletea, icecreammanrupert, Gelen(doblemente), Alemar107( cinco veces, una por cada capítulo que me dejaste), Yaveth, Esther, LovetaH (dieciséis veces, una por cada uno de los capítulos), Virgrin y a V-Weasley._

_Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar y pido que me perdonéis por no haber contestado la mayoría de los reviews, voy a hacerlo, si puedo todos en esta semana. Pero he acabado esta mañana el capítulo y he estado toda la tarde pasándolo al ordenador para poder tenerlo hoy y si contesto los reviews no me daría tiempo a subirlo. Los anónimos los contestaré también en el próximo capítulo._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado._


	18. 27 ESENCIA

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CE!!!**_

_Aquí tienes lo que llevabas más de un año pidiéndome, y en que mejor momento que para tu cumpleaños. Espero que la espera te haya merecido la pena y que te guste. Ojalá que estés pasando un día maravilloso._

**RETO 27: ESENCIA**

La sanadora se arregló un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado del moño y se colocó bien las gafas antes de salir a buscar al único paciente que le quedaba esa mañana. Como había supuesto estaba él solo en la pequeña sala de espera, era un chico joven, de veintipocos años, con el pelo de un llamativo color rojo.

-¿Es usted el señor Weasley? –El joven asintió –Pase por favor.

Lo guió hasta el interior del despacho y le señaló la silla de delante de su mesa para que se sentara mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Según tengo entendido su esposa y usted están buscando un bebé y ha venido a asegurarse de que está todo bien.

-Exactamente.

-¿Su esposa no viene con usted?

-Le ha surgido un imprevisto de última hora y ha tenido que marcharse.

-Bueno, pues para empezar le haré una exploración y luego lo guiaré a la sala para la muestra –Ron asintió dudoso.

-Muy bien. Desnúdese de cintura para abajo y túmbese en la camilla, por favor.

El pelirrojo se desabrochó los pantalones y se quitó las zapatillas, bajándose los calzoncillos con un sonrojo notable en sus orejas mientras se subía a la camilla.

La sanadora le separó los muslos y le exploró con atención los testículos, Ron notó muy avergonzado como su miembro se iba endureciendo sólo por el roce de sus dedos.

-No se preocupe, muchos hombres tienen una erección durante la exploración, el algo muy común –Eso no hizo que a él le bajara el sonrojo.

La sanadora le cogió por el tronco y le bajó la piel para poder analizar bien la punta, provocándole una erección completa.

-Por aquí parece que todo está en perfectas condiciones, por favor sígame a la sala de al lado –Ron se levantó y fue detrás de ella estirándose todo lo que podía la camiseta para cubrirse lo máximo posible.

La sala era muy pequeña y sólo había una butaca y una mesa con un montón de revistas con fotos en movimiento de chicas desnudas.

-Aquí tiene el bote para la muestra de semen, avíseme cuando haya terminado –Ron asintió y ella se marchó dejándole solo.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió dudoso una revista. Aún estaba recuperándose de la exploración y no creía que ninguna de esas revistas le ayudara demasiado. Su mujer sería el estímulo perfecto en ese momento.

Empezó a masturbarse suavemente, intentando entrar en situación. Decidió olvidarse de las revistas y cerrar los ojos recordando los momentos más memorables que había tenido con ella.

Pocos minutos después, se abrió la puerta y la sanadora entró sin dudar.

-Parece que tiene problemas, no se preocupe le echaré una mano –Se acercó hasta él y agarró su erección acariciándolo de arriba abajo.

Ron la miró sorprendido y más cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se la metió en la boca, pasando la lengua por la punta con deleite.

El pelirrojo le quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de las revistas, luego le deshizo el moño y enterró la mano entre sus rizos, marcándole el ritmo.

La sanadora se incorporó y se abrió la bata de un tirón, haciéndose saltar los botones y mostrándole que estaba completamente desnuda debajo del uniforme.

Ron la agarró por las caderas y la sentó en él, gimiendo mientras la penetraba. Ella se agarró a sus hombros y comenzó a cabalgarlo, acercándole los pechos a la cara para que pudiera lamerlos y mordisqueárselos.

-Así no vas a… a tener… la muestra.

-No te preocupes… así estará bien…

El pelirrojo alzó las caderas embistiendo con fuerza, un gemido ronco se escapó entre sus labios en el momento en el que se derramó en ella, llenándola con su esencia. Un mordisco en el cuello le indicó que ella también había terminado.

La sanadora se levantó, se arregló la bata con un hechizo e intentó volver a recomponerse el moño.

-Vístase y salga a por los resultados de la prueba.

-¿Ya? ¿No es un poco pronto?

-Aquí somos muy eficientes –Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

Ron se vistió y salió a buscarla. Ella le esperaba para entregarle un sobre. Lo cogió y lo miró dudoso, fijándose que tenía el sello de San Mungo. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó la carta. Se le abrió la boca por la sorpresa mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. La miró a los ojos, viendo como los tenía aguados, y de nuevo a la carta.

-¿Estás embarazada? –Ella asintió levemente, con una copia de la enorme sonrisa de él en su cara.

Ron echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada y la abrazó levantándola del suelo.

-¡Vamos a ser papás! –Giró con ella mientras la habitación se llenaba de risas.

**N. de A:**

_Muchísimas gracias a Natty Weasley, Anilec, María, sk8girl59, Nimue-Tarrazo, Catatónica "perdía" (cada vez me sorprendes más con los nombres que te pones), JosWeasleyC, Gelen, MaryL y Susy Snape por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Aún me sorprende que después de lo muchísimo que tardo en actualizar sigáis ahí leyendo._

_Me he puesto al día con las contestaciones de reviews que debía, me faltan sólo los anónimos, dije que lo haría aquí pero espero que entendáis que la mayoría de ellos son de hace mucho tiempo y muchos preguntando cuando actualizaba. Así que lo siento pero no voy a contestarlos uno por uno, agradezco muchísimo que los dejarais y prometo contestar todos a partir de ahora. A parte de eso, si alguno me hizo alguna pregunta en ellos y se me ha pasado o algo que quería que comentara que me lo vuelva a pedir y lo haré encantada._

_Y ahora sí, los anónimos del capítulo anterior: __**María (icecream… bla, bla) **__(No sabes lo que me reí con lo del icecream… bla, bla. No te preocupes por la falta de tiempo, sabes que yo siempre voy mucho peor jajajaja. Espero que te gustara), __**Catatónica "perdía" **__(Gema me es más que suficiente con saber que te gustó mi regalo, era para que lo disfrutaras y me alegra saber que así fue. No te preocupes por el tiempo, déjalo cuando encuentres un hueco y te apetezca. Ahora que me he puesto un poco al día espero no tardar tanto en contestar tus e-mails), __**Gelen **__(Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haberte preocupado todos estos meses por saber si estaba bien dejándome reviews o mandándome privados. Creo que Ron estuvo muy cerca de las bolas azules jajajajaja. Ten en cuenta que Hermione quería hacerlo rabiar, por lo menos al principio, y que mejor manera que ponerlo a trabajar inútilmente para sacarlo de quicio mientras se deleitaba con la vista de su cuerpo sudoroso con todos los músculos marcados por el esfuerzo??? Has visto, esta vez he tardado menos. Culpa de las chicas que se empeñan en cumplir años tan seguido volviéndome loca para poder actualizar a tiempo jajajajajaja), __**maryL **__(Muchas gracias por el review y todos los piropos que me has echado en él, me vas a sacar los colores. El Ron stripper… bueno… digamos que aún tendrás que esperar un poco y que no será en esta historia dónde aparezca, al menos en un principio…) y __**Susy Snape **__(Me hace mucha ilusión saber de ti, aunque sea a través de los reviews. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer)_

_Muchísimas gracias también a los que habeis añadido la historia a alertas o favoritos._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (a ti en especial Ce, ya que era tu pedido) y hasta la próxima. _


	19. 2 RETORCERSE

**RETO 2: RETORCERSE**

Bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts en la estación de Hogsmeade cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, volvían a Hogwarts después de haber pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones de navidad. El viaje había estado repleto de risas mientras se contaban todo lo que habían hecho en esas fiestas.

Caminaron los seis que ya era tradición que viajaran juntos en el mismo compartimento para ir a buscar un carruaje vacío. Les costó encontrarlo, parecía que ese año todo el mundo había ido a pasar las vacaciones a casa.

Dejaron entrar primero a las chicas, Harry le dio la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a subir mientras ella le sonreía sonrojada. Hermione esperó a que Ron hiciera lo mismo con ella pero éste, en cambio, prefirió cogerla por el culo y alzarla hasta la puerta mientras los demás reían y ella le pegaba en el brazo sofocada.

Neville fue el último en subir y estaba cerrando la puerta cuando aparecieron Seamus y Dean corriendo preguntando si podían hacerles un hueco ya que todos los carruajes estaban llenos y no habían encontrado a nadie más a quien conocieran.

Neville se apartó y les dejó pasar mientras Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en las piernas de Harry y Ron para dejar hueco. Había una gran cola de carruajes y ellos estaban en uno de los últimos por lo que se preveía que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que emprendieran la marcha al colegio. La gran nevada que allí había caído estaba retrasando la llegada a Hogwarts.

Pero dentro del carruaje no hacía frío, incluso hacía demasiado calor al estar los ocho apretujados allí dentro. Llegando a tener que quitarse las túnicas para no ponerse a sudar.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna hablaban de cuales habían sido sus regalos de navidad y comentaban acerca de los vestidos que habían visto en la fiesta de Nochevieja a la que habían ido todos mientras los chicos, inesperadamente, estaban hablando sobre quidditch.

Ron tenía a Luna al lado por lo que se quedó un poco descolgado de la conversación de los chicos, y la de las chicas no le interesaba demasiado por lo que empezó a aburrirse.

Hermione reía de las ocurrencias de Ginny cuando notó como una mano se colaba por debajo de las túnicas que tenía dobladas en su regazo y acariciaba suavemente su muslo. No hacía falta mirar para saber a quién pertenecía esa mano grande y áspera pero aún y así bajó la vista para darse cuenta que no se apreciaba para nada que la estuviera tocando. El lío de túnicas que tenía encima era tal que hubiera dudado de que tuviera ahí la mano de no ser porque la seguía acariciando.

Se giró a mirarle y Ron le sonrió de lado, dejándole claro que no había sido ningún gesto sin pensar. Pero Ginny reclamó su atención y lo dejó pasar, tampoco había nada de malo en que Ron tuviera apoyada la mano en su pierna.

Siguió hablando con las chicas sobre el llamativo vestido que había llevado Luna a la fiesta cuando la mano de Ron empezó a acariciar arriba y abajo por el interior de su muslo, haciéndole dar un respingo del que por suerte no se dieron cuenta las chicas.

La mano del pelirrojo continuó su avance por el muslo hasta acariciar la tela de sus braguitas. Hermione se removió en su regazo incómoda ante el hecho de que alguien se diera cuenta. Ron sonrió al notar como la tela estaba mojada, la apartó con cuidado y acarició suavemente su centro.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? Te estás poniendo colorada –La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Ginny asustada.

-Es que hace mucho calor aquí ¿no? –Se abanicó con la mano mientras se removía de nuevo intentando que Ron sacara la mano antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta.

Ginny la miró sin estar demasiado convencida pero el carruaje se puso en marcha en ese momento y volvió al tema de la fiesta.

Ron estaba disfrutando muchísimo de ver a Hermione tan apurada así que aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias y le introdujo el dedo de un solo empujón.

Hermione jadeó por la sorpresa y el placer, todos se callaron y se giraron a mirarla haciendo que su cara enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Ron sacó el dedo suavemente y lo metió rápidamente de nuevo, provocando que Hermione diera un respingo.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Eh… sí –Le costaba hilar las palabras con Ron moviéndose dentro de ella –Creo que me voy a recostar un poco mientras llegamos.

Se recostó en Ron y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, aprovechando que ahí no llegaba la luz de la luna. Ginny la miró preocupada pero Luna siguió con la conversación y dejó de observarla.

-Me las vas a pagar por esto –Le cuchicheó al oído cuando siguieron las conversaciones.

Ron rió y la besó suavemente mientras le metía otro dedo y aumentaba el ritmo, sonriendo cuando ella gimió contra su boca.

Mantuvo el ritmo durante el recorrido hasta que cruzaron la entrada a Hogwarts donde metió el tercer dedo y aceleró. Provocando su orgasmo, que Hermione intentó disimular mordiéndole fuertemente el hombro para no gritar.

En el momento en el que paró el carruaje, Ron sacó la mano del interior de su falda. Se colocaron las túnicas y salieron al nevado exterior. Ginny seguía preocupada cuando entraron al colegio, aún y después de haber estado en el exterior Hermione se veía aún sofocada y con las mejillas coloreadas.

-¿Por qué no nos acercamos al baño y te refrescas un poco?

-Sí, y así Ron puede lavarse las manos antes de la cena –Comentó Luna mientras miraba embelesada el techo.

Ginny la miró alucinada pero su cara cambió cuando vio como Hermione se ponía aún más roja y su hermano se dirigía al baño riendo suavemente pero con las orejas completamente rojas.

**N. de A:**

_Muchísimas gracias Jos WeasleyC, Anilec, Natty Weasley, sk8girl59, Nimue-Tarrazo, Copia Pirata (alias Kalvin Klain manchado, Vettel a tu casa, Kellan con la faldita), susy snape, maryL, , Gelen (doblemente), Lupe (doblemente), .epilogo, Rosie Lovegood (doblemente), Lemon Holic y Nat Potter W._

_Siento mucho decir esto pero no voy a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior, hace tantos meses que me los dejasteis que ya no creo ni que os acordéis de lo que decían. Estoy muy atrasada con los reviews en general (más que nadie con María, que le debo un millón de reviews, como compensación lo único que puedo hacer hasta que te los deje es hacerte un poco de propaganda y decirles a todos que pasen a leer __**"Londres" de icecreammanrupert **__que es una historia maravillosa) así que he decidido no contestar los del capítulo anterior y ponerme directamente con los de este, intentando contestarlos todos en el momento en el que los lea y así evitar nuevos retrasos._

_De todas formas, quiero remarcar que agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos y me hacen muy feliz cada vez que los recibo._

_Sólo hacer un par de incisos, Nimue-Tarrazo tengo todos tus pedidos apuntados y pensando cómo hacerlos, aunque tarden algún día llegaran. Y Nat Potter W, no soy demasiado del Harry/Ginny, aunque en mágica navidad hay un poquito más de ellos que aquí._

_Me despido ya y espero que esta vez no sea por tanto tiempo. Gracias por leer. _


	20. 58 DESCONOCIDOS

_Capítulo dedicado a María y a Susy, que fueron sus cumpleaños desde la última vez que subí. Así que felicidades a las dos aunque sea con retraso._

**RETO 58: DESCONOCIDOS**

Apuró de un trago el contenido de su vaso y le pidió al camarero que se lo rellenara de whisky. Éste lo miró contrariado pero se lo llenó de nuevo, en su opinión ya había bebido demasiado. Pero él no tenía intenciones de parar, no al menos esa noche.

Había organizado una cena romántica para su mujer, había estado toda la tarde preparándola mientras a ella la había mandado a un spa con su hermana para que se relajara. Desde que había nacido su niña dos meses atrás todo estaba siendo realmente agotador.

Le había dado el biberón y la había dormido esperando que no despertara en toda la velada. Habían cenado entre arrumacos y después la guió hasta la habitación, desesperado porque hacía casi tres meses que no hacían el amor.

Pero no habían llegado ni a la cama cuando ella se fue alegando que la niña se iba a despertar para comer de un momento a otro. Fue paciente, y esperó sin rechistar a que su niña mamara hasta saciarse, tragándose la envidia de saberla dueña de lo que para él estaba vetado. Incluso se ofreció a dormirla él y dejarla en su cuna. Pero cuando volvió al dormitorio su mujer estaba durmiendo, vistiendo uno de sus pijamas que le quedaba enorme y totalmente envuelta en la manta.

Así que se había marchado, decepcionado porque su plan había vuelto a fallar, y había llegado a ese bar cerca de su casa donde llevaba una hora frustrado, excitado y cada vez más borracho.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –Le preguntó una suave voz a su derecha, asintió con la cabeza sin girarse a mirarla mientras la oía pedir un coctel sin alcohol.

La chica bebía despacio, jugueteando con la cereza que le habían puesto mientras le miraba de reojo sin atreverse a hablar.

-Te ves preocupado, ¿quieres hablar? –Él rió secamente.

-¿Hablar? No, gracias. Lo único que querría en este momento sería pegar un polvo.

A la chica se le colorearon las mejillas y agachó la mirada, aunque al momento se mostró más decidida y se levantó del taburete de un salto. Le quitó el vaso de whisky de las manos y se lo acabó de un trago antes de cogerlo de la mano y guiarlo entre la gente. Consiguiendo escabullirse por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón oscuro.

Le apoyó contra la pared y él cerró los ojos aspirando el aire de la noche y notando como el frío conseguía espabilarlo. Justo a tiempo para ver como se agachaba delante de él mientras le abría el pantalón y sacaba su miembro que terminó de endurecerse bajo sus caricias.

La chica le sonrió y le lamió desde la base hasta la punta antes de metérsela completamente en la boca, a punto de provocarse arcadas. Él recogió su pelo liso con una mano por la nuca y le marcó el ritmo mientras gemía por la maravillosa mamada que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando notó que no aguantaría mucho más la levantó y le hizo apoyar las manos en la pared. Le subió la falda y la bajó las bragas hasta la mitad del muslo antes de penetrarla hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

Ella gimió fuertemente e hizo fuerza para soportar las rápidas embestidas que daba en ella. Le rasgó la camiseta para alcanzar sus hinchados pechos mientras con la otra mano frotaba insistentemente su clítoris.

Ella gritó cuando terminó, apretando con tanta fuerza su dureza que parecía que fuera a exprimirlo. Le agarró los dos pechos con fuerza y la penetró de manera bestial hasta que se corrió llenándola de él.

Se apoyó contra la pared exhausto, intentando recuperar el aliento. Y cuando pudo abrir los ojos ella ya se había marchado, dejándolo solo en el callejón.

Volvió paseando a casa, disfrutando de la noche. Al abrir la puerta vio un destello verde en el salón, se acercó a la chimenea y cerró la red flu por esa noche.

Subió al cuarto de su bebé y sonrió al verla dormir profundamente. La arropó con cuidado y la besó con cariño en la frente.

Al entrar a su dormitorio, su mujer dormía en la misma posición como la había dejado, vistiendo su pijama y envuelta en las sábanas. Se desvistió y se acostó detrás de ella, pegándola a su pecho mientras la envolvía en sus brazos. Besó su cabeza, inhalando su aroma, antes de caer dormido.

**N. de A:**

_Muchísimas gracias a luna-maga, Copia Pirata, Jos WeasleyC, Nimue-Tarrazo, Natty Weasley, Anilec, .epilogo, Caterine Viper, sk8girl59, La Comadreja, susy snape, jane weasley-granger, icecreammanrupert (triplemente y pidiendo perdón por aún no haberme puesto al día contigo, aunque ahora tengo hasta excusa y todo ya te contaré, espero que pronto), Lupe e Itzel._

_Muchas gracias también a todos los que me agregasteis a favoritos o alertas._

_Y, ahora sí, contesto los anónimos: __**Lupe **__(me alegro de que te gustara, esta vez no he tardado tanto, espero que el próximo tarde incluso menos) __**Itzel **__(bienvenida a la historia y muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando)_

_Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el próximo._


	21. 54 EGOLATRÍA

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GEMA!**

**Al final conseguí que llegara el mismo día, muchas felicidades y que seas muy feliz. (También va dedicado para ti Fa, aunque sea con mucho retraso, habla con Gema para ver si comparte un poco de este reto contigo)**

**RETO 54: EGOLATRÍA**

Molly les deseó buenas noches a sus dos hijos mayores y salió de la habitación cerrando tras ella. Era la primera noche de vacaciones y estaba muy contenta de tenerlos al fin en casa. Había sido el primer año de Charlie y seguía sin acostumbrarse a que ya no estuvieran todos juntos. No quería ni pensar en cuanto se fueran los demás.

Bill esperó pacientemente a que todo el mundo estuviera acostado y no se oyera ni un ruido en la casa para levantarse y despertar a Charlie. Quien, como siempre, se había quedado dormido en el momento que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y ya roncaba ruidosamente.

Después de varios minutos de intentar llamarlo sin hacer ruido y que no sirviera para nada le tapó la boca por si gritaba y le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo. Charlie se despertó violentamente y le dio con el puño en el estómago, dejándole sin aire.

-¿Estás loco?

-Shhh, no hagas ruido.

-¿Por qué me despiertas entonces?

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Y no puede ser mañana? –Charlie se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó para dormir de nuevo.

-No, tiene que ser ahora –Bill le sacudió el hombro para que no se volviera a dormir.

-Vale, está bien. ¿Qué quieres? –Se desperezó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Mira lo que me dio Cameron –Rebuscó debajo de la almohada.

-¿Una revista? ¿Me despiertas para ver una revista?

-Calla y mira –Abrió la revista y se la puso delante. Charlie abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Son tías en pelotas!

-Vas a despertar a mamá –Bill miró hacia la puerta preocupado pero Charlie estaba demasiado entusiasmado viendo las fotos.

-¿Por qué no se mueven?

-Es una revista muggle, pero aún y quietas están bien ¿eh? –Charlie asintió fervientemente.

Admiraron las fotos cada vez más despiertos, en todos los sentidos. Charlie jadeó sorprendido al ver una foto de primer plano de un hombre penetrando a una mujer y, sin poder evitarlo, metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

Bill ya se estaba acariciando disimuladamente por encima del pijama pero al ver a Charlie se dejó de reparos y se bajó los pantalones.

Se les escapaban ahogados suspiros de placer mientras se masturbaban libremente pendientes sólo de las sugerentes fotos que aparecían ante ellos.

-Mamá dice que no se hace pipí en la cama –Se quedaron helados, no habían oído como se abría la puerta.

Ron estaba en el umbral, descalzo, con el pelo revuelto, un pijama que ya se le empezaba a quedar corto y abrazando fuertemente a su viejo osito de peluche.

-No estamos haciendo pipí –Bill escondió rápidamente la revista, antes de que el pequeño la viera, y se recolocaron el pijama.

-Sí, porque teníais el pito duro y se pone duro cuando tienes pipí.

-Eso no es… -Charlie miró mal a Bill para que se callara ya que parecía más que dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con el niño.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Ron? –Charlie le habló con un tono cariñoso en contraste con lo cortante que estaba siendo Bill. Ya se había olvidado de la revista y toda su atención se centraba en su hermanito.

-Tuve un sueño malo –Ron hizo un puchero al acordarse del sueño.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Una araña mala y grande grande me quería comer –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras miraba desesperado a su hermano.

-Voy a matar a los gemelos –Charlie se levantó y lo cogió en brazos, apretándolo contra él.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Le preguntó con los ojitos brillantes, lleno de esperanza.

-No, de eso ni hablar –Bill se negó en rotundo desde su cama.

-Si fuera Ginny seguro que no te importaba –Charlie estaba furioso por la actitud de Bill, más aún cuando notó que Ron había empezado a llorar contra su hombro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Que duerma con Percy, para algo comparten habitación.

-Percy es tonto –Hipó Ron entre sollozos aferrándose fuertemente al pijama de Charlie, temiendo que lo mandara de nuevo solo a su cama.

Charlie lo despegó como pudo de su camiseta y se sentó con él en sus rodillas, limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas.

-No llores más, campeón. Claro que te puedes quedar, a fin de cuentas es mi cama y Bill no puede decir nada sobre eso –Charlie le miró duramente, retándole a que se discutiera pero Bill se había dejado caer frustrado sabiendo que no había nada que hacer.

Charlie se tumbó con el pequeño y lo tapó con cariño. Bill se levantó y escondiendo la revista bajo su camiseta se dirigió a la puerta. Había estado esperando todo el día para verla y no pensaba dejar que su hermano pequeño lo fastidiara.

-¿Adónde vas, Bill? –Respiró profundamente antes de contestar, si le respondía de mala manera al niño luego tendría problemas con Charlie.

-Al baño –Abrió con cuidado la puerta pero le llegó el murmullo del pelirrojito.

-Ves, yo sabía que tenía pipí –Bill se fue refunfuñando sobre hermanos molestos mientras Charlie reía y apretaba a Ron contra su pecho para que no se cayera de la cama.

**N. de A:**

_Quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me dejáis y que me animan a seguir. Gracias jane weasley-granger, Misses Cullen, Masaki Makubex, Anilec, luna-maga (doblemente), La Comadreja, sk8girl59, Copia Pirata (y no soportar la muerte de Fred), Jos WeasleyC, (doblemente), icecreammanrupert, susy snape, Natty Weasley, Katara y __romihippie1969._

_He estado muy desaparecida últimamente y voy a intentar cambiarlo, empezando por contestar todos los reviews que tengo de retraso y por dejar en las historias que estoy siguiendo (María la primera, siempre lo digo pero a ver si esta vez es de verdad), intentaré contestar todos los reviews atrasados y nuevos durante esta semana. A ver si así me animo y vuelvo a escribir con ganas._

_Hoy sólo tengo que comentar aquí a Katara y romihippie1969, muchas gracias a las dos por leer y por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión que entre aquí gente nueva._

_Y, en general, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, dejando reviews y poniéndome en vuestras listas de favoritos y alertas, por mucho que yo esté tardando en actualizar._

_Nos vemos, y espero que esta vez sea pronto._


	22. 42 RELACIONES

**RETO 42: RELACIONES**

Ahí está otra vez, realmente fue una buena idea comenzar a venir a los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos, sabía que era seguro que lo encontraría aquí. Sólo necesito que no me vea y podré seguir viniendo el resto del año. Es su último curso, tengo que aprovecharlo.

Oh, no, está con el pelirrojo grosero. Mejor me escondo, no quiero que me vea y vuelva a reírse de mí. No sé cómo pueden ser amigos cuando él es tan dulce y educado.

Han dejado de hablar, espero que el maleducado se haya ido. No, se ha ido mi amor, tendré que venir mañana a ver si tengo suerte y puedo verlo. Estúpido idiota, ¿no podía haber entrado más tarde? De todas formas está ahí sentado como imbécil con los ojos cerrados.

Vaya, se está tocando, y por una vez no tengo ganas de irme cuando veo a un chico hacerlo, será porque él es tan grosero en sí mismo que me parece hasta lógico que lo haga. La verdad es que viéndolo así, y mientras mantenga esa bocaza cerrada, resulta hasta atractivo.

¡Ohhh! ¡Así que eso es lo que pasa al final! Debería de resultarme asqueroso pero lo encuentro… como decirlo… excitante. Creo que si pudiera tendría toda la cara colorada. Se ha limpiado y se va, ¿mañana vendrá de nuevo?

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría viendo quidditch después de tantos años? Y eso que tengo que salir al exterior, con lo poco que me gusta, tengo la impresión de que vaya a salir volando. Pero después de semanas observando me he dado cuenta de que siempre lo hace cuando ha jugado bien, cuando está contento.

Y ya no soporto esperar dentro del vestuario para ver si es feliz o no, tengo que salir a verlo jugar. Qué bien lo está haciendo, seguro que hoy tengo suerte.

Por fin se ha ido Harry. Venga, no me defraudes… Ahí está, pantalones al suelo y su mano acariciándose suavemente antes de coger ritmo. Precioso, ojalá pudiera acercarme más pero ya me estoy acercando demasiado y como me vea sé que no volverá.

Me encantaría probar las gotas de sudor que caen por su cara, tocarle los brazos, tan marcados cuando se mueve así. Ojalá pudiera tocarlo, o aunque fuera poder tocarme yo. Lo intenté, pero es absurdo, sólo me sirvió para estar llorando una semana por no poder hacerlo.

Oh, ya ha terminado, adoro su cara en este momento. Ojalá no se asustara si me viera, podría compartir este momento con él. Sería grandioso.

Estoy desesperada, hoy ha ganado la final y no está en los vestuarios. Era mi última oportunidad y no lo encuentro. Debe de estar eufórico y yo me lo voy a perder, necesito encontrarlo.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Los baños de prefectos eran la mejor opción, los más cómodos y bonitos de todos. Espero que no haya terminado ya, aunque viendo lo animado que está parece que no ha empezado. Es una suerte que apenas haya llenado la bañera o no podría ver nada y menos sentado como está.

¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? ¿Y por qué está desnuda? Con lo estúpidamente perfecta y mandona que es debería de estar estudiando para los exámenes y no con él. ÉL ES MÍO.

No puedo dejar de mirar pero siento que me quemaran los ojos de verlos. No es justo, ella tiene un futuro, tiene la inteligencia para hacer lo que quiera, ya nadie quiere matarlos, ¿por qué también tiene que tenerle a él?

Quiero ser ella, nunca he deseado tanto algo como ser ella en este momento. La odio por esto. Porque ella puede besar sus labios, tocar su piel, sentir su calor. Todo lo que yo llevo meses soñando.

Incluso más de lo que yo soñaba, mis sueños no alcanzaban para imaginar cómo respondería él. Lo dulce y apasionado que es, ese gran contraste que siempre lo describe.

Ella podrá tenerlo siempre, podrá envejecer con él, darle hijos, esperarlo en casa cada noche. ¿No podía dejarme el recuerdo de la última noche? ¿No podía ser mi última noche de dicha?

No es justo que yo ni siquiera pueda mirarlo de cerca y que a ella le haga el amor. Que le regale sus caricias, sus besos, su amor y que a mí sólo pueda darme desprecio.

Yo no pude tener algo así, jamás podré tenerlo. Lo perdí todo demasiado pronto, apenas había empezado a vivir.

**N. de A:**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Nimue-Tarrazo, quien me siguió desde la primera historia. No sé si sigues leyendo ni si te acuerdas de cuando me pediste un Ron/Myrtle. Seguramente no se parece a lo que esperabas pero aunque sea después de mucho tiempo espero que te guste._

_Gracias a luna-maga, Hermione Granger (personalidad secundaria de Copia Pirata), Kisa Kuchiky, Anilec, La Comadreja, Susy Snape, JosWeasleyC, Natty Weasley, EllaHermione (¡por 4 veces!), Rup y Emma, anónimo, lilygrint, SEDDIEVER, Ronmione, JNVFD y por supuesto a la grandiosas Araa de Hufflepuff y su grandioso potema. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, aunque no lo parezca es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Especialmente gracias a los que me mandasteis privados preguntando si había abandonado o iba a volver, como podéis ver he vuelto. Siento no haber contestado pero mi bloqueo esta vez ha sido tan grande que hasta había dejado de escribir emails. Ojalá no me vuelva a pasar._

_No sé si alguien seguirá leyendo después de tanto tiempo, si lo hacéis gracias por seguir ahí. Y por una vez puedo asegurar algo, la próxima actualización será dentro de dos semanas, esta vez seguro._


	23. 32 CHAMPÁN

**RETO 32: CHAMPÁN**

Estaba agotada, y aún le quedaban horas y horas de aguantar el dolor de pies con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba feliz, de eso no había duda, pero había tardado más de media hora en llegar al baño cuando lo único que quería era refrescarse. Y ni siquiera podía lavarse la cara como querría porque habían estado una eternidad maquillándola y la matarían si se lo estropeaba.

Sonrió cuando vio que, milagrosamente, el baño estaba vacío. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando una mano la cogió de la muñeca y de un tirón la metió en uno de los cubículos.

Segundos después estaba siendo aplastada por una mole que la besaba contra la pared. Apenas se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando vio esos ojos azules que la volvían loca, le devolvió el beso con ganas.

-Jodes, pensé que no llegarías nunca –Sonrió y lo acercó de nuevo a ella, llevaba todo el día deseando besarlo así y no iba a perder el tiempo hablando.

Las caricias no tardaron en llegar, algo frustrantes por la cantidad de capas de ropa que había entre ellos. Hermione le desabrochó los pantalones y Ron se los bajó con bóxers y todo hasta los tobillos. Luego comenzó a levantar capas y capas de falda hasta que llegó a ver el liguero que casi le hizo babear.

-Es imposible que pueda quitarte todo esto ahora.

-Sólo apártalo un poco y vale –Ron asintió y le hizo caso. Un momento después se metía en ella, ahogando el gemido que les salió con un beso.

Apenas podían acariciarse intentando aguantar el equilibrio y toda la tela que había entre ellos, pero con poder besarse era suficiente.

Acabaron pocos minutos después, tapándose la boca con la mano para callar los gemidos.

-Mierda, esto para por tenerme un mes a dos velas, apenas he aguantado –Hermione rió contra su cuello, no es que ella hubiera necesitado mucho de todas formas.

-Esta noche te lo compensaré –Ron sonrió y la besó en la boca antes de salirse de su interior. Hermione se limpió como pudo y se recolocó el vestido mientras Ron intentaba que la camisa se quedara por dentro de los pantalones.

Cuando estuvieron presentables abrieron la puerta y se les heló la sonrisa en la cara. Era la imagen más aterradora que se les pudo ocurrir.

Molly Weasley les esperaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras mientras golpeaba el suelo rápidamente con el pie.

-¡Eres un desvergonzado! Está todo el mundo esperándoos. Y tú aquí, secuestrando a la novia. ¡En el momento del brindis! Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Le dio una colleja a su hijo en la nuca y lo sacó a empujones del baño mientras Hermione se echaba un poco de agua en la nuca y se retocaba el pelo antes de salir corriendo.

Los alcanzó unos metros más tarde, Ron abriendo la comitiva con las orejas coloradas pero sin poder esconder la sonrisa y Molly sonriendo a todos los invitados mientras seguía rezongando por lo bajo.

-No me lo puedo creer, en mitad del banquete. ¿No podías esperarte hasta la noche de bodas? Eres un absoluto sinvergüenza, no sé a quién habrás salido. Toda la gente esperando y tu ahí… ahí… Argggg, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo. Seguro que ya se ha calentado hasta el champán. Todo porque no puedes mantener los pantalones en su sitio ni por cinco minutos. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Hermione sonreía sin poder evitarlo, aunque intentando que su suegra no la viera o también iría a por ella.

Llegaron con el resto de la familia y rió suavemente cuando Ginny le guiñó un ojo. Y se puso más roja si podía cuando vio a todos sus nuevos cuñados brindando por ellos entre carcajadas antes de que Molly los fulminara con la mirada.

Esas navidades el regalo de Harry fue la foto del brindis en grande y enmarcada para que no olvidaran el momento. En ella, aparecían todos brindando. Los novios fuertemente sonrojados mientras bebían, todos los hermanos y sus parejas riendo a carcajadas y Molly fulminándolos a todos con la mirada, con el ceño más fruncido que se le había visto nunca, mientras Arthur la abrazaba por la espalda y escondía la sonrisa contra su hombro para que su mujer no lo viera.

Y esa foto estuvo durante muchos, muchos años en el dormitorio de Ron y Hermione, provocándoles una sonrisa cada vez que la veían.

**N. de A:**

_Muchas gracias a __Hufflepuffunera de corazn, luna-maga, SEDDIEVER, SweetyWeasleyBass, Gelen, Anilec, JNVFD, Nimue-Tarrazo, Copia Pirata, JosWeasleyC y Natty Weasley por seguir dejándome reviews tarde el tiempo que tarde en actualizar._

_Y especialmente dedicado a mi extorsionadora particular que me hincha a cerdos hasta que consigue que actualice. Para una vez que te hago caso y voy a actualizar antes va fanfiction y no me deja._

_Una recomendación especial para el fic de Londres que acaba de terminar, no podéis dejar de pasar a leerlo si no lo habéis hecho ya, icecreammanrupert es maravillosa. (Sé que te debo un mensaje inmenso, lo siento)_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima._


End file.
